Scarlet Temperament
by Sapphira-hime
Summary: "My world began to turn upside down the moment Sora entered my class. I am already having trouble keeping up with this stupid prep school so why does he have to come crashing down without warning? Telling me I'm a Nobody doesn't help my life get any better!" A must read classic SoraxNamine fic. Not AU.
1. Chapter: Uncalled Meeting

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts officially belongs to Square Enix.

**Sapphira-hime:** Hi everyone! This is my first Kingdom Hearts fan fiction. I hope you'll like it. Please read and review! I love hearing your feedbacks. This is dedicated to all Sora and Namine fans out there!

**Summary:** She's smart, he's popular. She's unfashionable, he's the hottest guy in school. She's nerdy, he's the pinnacle of cool. Everyone wants his attention, she just wants to be left alone. Where does it end?

* * *

**Scarlet Temperament**

**Chapter 1: Uncalled Meeting**

**By: Sapphira-hime**

* * *

_Could meeting the person you did not want to meet...change your life forever?_

* * *

If there were three words that could describe me, they'd be smart, nerdy, and unfashionable. I'm Namine Mizuki, a sixteen year old blonde with eyeglasses a half-inch thick, framing my deep blue eyes. Brainy yet clumsy, and the subject of ridicule by the popular snobs and arrogant jocks.

"Oi dork! Did you lose your brain? That's my seat!" an arrogant boy exclaimed in front of me.

"Oh? Really? I'm sorry, I didn't see your name on it," I replied sarcastically. "I guess your brain forgot to remind you to write it down."

Straight A geek? Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm a wimp. Indeed, I, Namine Mizuki am quite the fighter. It's gotten me the reputation of the most tenacious nerd in school, hated by everyone with unwavering passion. The only remaining nerd at the well-known Academy of Twilight. A parasite they can't get rid off.

"Why you!" the arrogant boy flushed in embarrassment.

"I advice you to get out of my sight before you humiliate yourself even more." Really, I didn't want to start the day mentally outsmarting a high schooler with the intelligence of a 3rd grader.

"Hey stop it, Leon-sensei is coming!" one of our classmates informed us.

Everyone in class suddenly jolted with the speed of light. I don't quite understand why these people are so scared of him. Squall Leonhart, our Calculus teacher, was known to students as the most terrifying professor to ever grace Twilight. I can't deny that he's really cold towards everyone and sometimes (okay, mostly) difficult to deal with but once you get to know him, Leon-sensei (Squall to me) is a really nice person.

"We have a new student," said Squall suddenly as he burst through the door. My classmates went silent, their attention on the boy in front of them while I simply zoned out not really interested, okay maybe I was a little.

The moment he stepped into class, I know that he's going to be nothing but trouble.

"What's up? I'm Sora. Nice to meet you."

He stood there looking serene and unruffled in the uniform- which he somehow managed to make look good despite it being in the most boring colors ever. You could say that he was pretty much perfect. Already I could see half of the girl population falling for him by default. Soft spiky brown hair, ocean mesmerizing orbs, and a spellbinding smile. According to my calculations, Sora, our new student was nothing but a ripped right out of a model's magazine (not that I read one). A gorgeous celestial being.

I didn't like him one bit. How could three single sentences control the entire female population in a span of seven seconds? It wasn't fair. On my first day, I got pelted with paper balls. But not him- if anyone decided to throw paper at Sora, it would probably have a phone number on it.

"Hey, Namine, he's so cute! I wonder if he's single," my best friend, Olette, murmured dreamily. It was official, Sora had definitely hypnotized the entire female population of my class.

"Yeah, a real heartthrob," I muttered with a bit of sarcasm, turning my attention back to him.

According to Squall, Sora had transferred to Twilight Academy from Japan. He was an only child who decided to follow his parents to Twilight since they had business to attend to.

If you haven't gotten it yet, this school of mine is the ultimate prep school. Rich people with fashionable clothes and expensive accessories. I'm pretty much the only abnormal sight in this ostentatious academy because I was neither rich nor did I have expensive clothes and accessories.

My parents had passed away four years ago, leaving me and my little brother Roxas behind to live with our aunt, Tifa. We have an abnormal life (in the eyes of these rich jerks). We stayed at an average three bedroom and two bathroom apartment. Nice and cozy, I couldn't ask for a better place. Tifa has a decent, well-paying job, enough to support our daily needs and Roxas's…medical treatment.

Unknowingly, my small fist clenched tightly into a ball. My brother, Roxas, was traumatized after our parent's death in a car accident. Roxas was only eight at that time and I was twelve. They were on their way home, eager to show their little daughter the gifts they bought for her. That's correct; my birthday is the day our parents disappeared from our life. Me? Pathetic? Absolutely.

Some stupid couple had lost control of their vehicle and caused the inevitable. The paramedics found Roxas wrapped around my parent's protective arms. I could still feel the stabs of needles, never failing to miss my chest, as his horrified expression resurfaced in my mind. They died in his presence, shielding him from the impact.

The couple who had caused the accident turned out to be incredibly wealthy. They had paid for everything, the burial, the damage taken, the lawyers; they even went as far as to offer support for the victims left behind but Tifa refused their charity, saying that she could provide for us.

Honestly, it wasn't the fact that they caused the accident that made me truly loathe them, it was the fact that when the funeral day came, they never even bothered to show up and pay their respects. The lawyers said they had some sort of business negotiation to attend, apparently it was more important than paying your respects to someone you accidentally killed.

My painful thoughts were disrupted when Olette nudged my side. I turned to her with a questioning look, not sure how long I'd been daydreaming or day-mareing if such a thing existed.

"Ms. Mizuki, how many times do I have to repeat myself?" Squall asked me with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Huh? Did you say something sensei?" Why do I always end up embarrassing myself when it's my time to daydream? Does Fate hate me or something? The entire class was literally looking at me, their eyes degrading my existence.

"For the third time, will you please raise your hand so that our new student can see you? I don't think he wants to stand here for the rest of the class."

I dumbly raised my hand although it was rather pointless as everyone's eyes were already on me. I watched as Sora took his seat beside me. He was gazing at me with an amused look. What? Just because I look a little different from him (I'm being sarcastic here) that doesn't give him the right to stare. He continued gazing before giving me a small smile and then turned away as Squall started our lesson.

Now it was my time to stare. Did he just give me one of his sexy, oozing, addicting smiles? My query was confirmed when I felt the cold glares surround me. I turned my attention back to Squall, trying my best to ignore the dirty looks that I didn't deserve.

"Sora. "

I was already starting to hate the owner of that name.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**Sapphirahime:** First chapter done! What do you think? Tell me because I love hearing your feedbacks! I'll be updating soon! For the new readers of this story, please review each chapter, it will really inspire me.

**Also**, please be nice to your authors. Leave reviews! I mean, not just to me but to everyone else who deserves it. It takes a lot longer to write a chapter than to read and make a brief note. These people works hard to please and entertain you guys and I believe a simple "Good job!" "I love it!" will make them happy. A more elaborated review will definitely make their day. If you don't like it that much, then instead of insulting the story, give tips and advices. I'm sure you'll gain a friend by doing this, don't you think so too?


	2. Chapter: My Reverie an Oblivion

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts officially belongs to Square Enix.

**Sapphira-hime:** Sorry to keep you waiting. I've been sick for a week now and I still have this awful fever. But I hate making my readers wait for too long so here's chapter two! It took all my strength to update this chapter, I hope that this will be worth your time. Tell me what you think, I love hearing your feedbacks. Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Scarlet Temperament**

**Chapter 2: My Reverie an Oblivion**

**By: Sapphira-hime**

* * *

_A dream is just a dream...or so they say._

* * *

Tick, tick, tick.

The timepiece above the board clunked too slowly, as I (and everyone else) waited impatiently for the hand to hit nine o'clock. I could hear Squall's monotonous voice resonating around the room as he explained the significance of the so called CALCULUS course that had caused more nightmares than WWII ever did.

With my head in my palm, I, Namine Mizuki noted _every single word_ that came from Squall's lips, literally. Limits, derivatives, integrals, blah blah blah- I had full sagacity in this branch of mathematics, being the genius I am, so why bother writing? Arithmetically speaking, the weight of the heavy daggers I used to receive had increased exponentially and I had no choice but to keep my focus on every solitary term I heard from Squall.

What was the basis of these glares? One freaking smile. Isn't that going a little overboard? Unfortunately, it didn't seem so. Sora had somehow managed to make the entire female population in my class despise me even more. My aversion for this guy had increased as well.

Was it possible to dislike someone you barely knew? My train of thoughts were disrupted when the bells of freedom echoed through our room, making the students spring from their seats- eager to leave the lecture .I was about to exit the room when Squall stopped me. "Mizuki, wait a moment please."

I froze, already having an inkling to what he was about to ask but praying to every kami I knew that it wasn't so. Carefully, I turned. "Yes, Leon-sensei?"

He looked at me with his usual expression. "You have Literature next, correct? Please escort Sora on your way. We wouldn't want him to get lost." He told me while motioning the new kid over.

I frowned. It seems Fate was not happy with me. Didn't Squall even notice the death glares I received a while ago? Why couldn't he have asked Sora's new fan girls to escort him instead? I'm sure they'd be more than willing. Besides, on my first day, I got lost going to every classroom since no one was willing enough to help me unlike Mr. Magical Boy here. I stared at Squall with a silent plea, begging him to change his mind.

"You're the only one in this room who has honors Literature," he continued, as if he could read my mind.

Biting back my sighed, I turned to Sora. I could see the faint amusement in his ocean orbs as he noticed my reluctance to help him. I adjusted my thick eye glasses before resigning myself to my fate. "Okay, I'll go with him. Follow me Sora-san."

As we walked down the hall way side-by-side. I tried not to pay attention to the stares and glares that the hallway hangers were shooting me. Harsh whispers began, among them I could here the words "lucky geek" "undeserving pest" etc. At this point I wouldn't be surprised to see my name on the front page of our school's biased newspaper.

"Do you want me to help you with that?" I glanced at Sora who was looking at me with slight worry. It seemed the unpleasant murmurs hadn't escaped him.

"Help with what?" I asked, a little surprised.

"Your books, I can carry them if you want," he told me, smiling lightly.

I stared at him dumbfounded. First, I finally accepted the fact that he looked incredibly gorgeous (at this point trying to convince myself otherwise would be useless). Second, I never expected someone like him to offer assistance to a nerdy girl like me. "No thanks, I can carry them on my own," I told him, looking away.

You know, I'm beginning to believe that Fate really hated me because a few seconds later, I tripped down on the cold flat floor (for no reasons I mean).

"What a klutz," commented one of the students, looking down at me with amusement. I was about to retort but Sora beat me to it.

"Hey, you already saw her hurt herself and that's how you react?" Sora asked the student coldly.

He picked my books before helping me stand up. The hallway had never been this silent. I could feel everyone's gaze at our direction. "Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?" Sora inquired, ignoring the questioning looks from the students.

"Ha-hai. I'm fine," I answered, not sure what to say next.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should go to the clinic," he persisted, not convinced.

"No need, this always happens to me," I assured him while starting on my way again to our Literature class. Sora just followed me with a mildly amused expression. We didn't say another word until we got to literature class.

Yuffie Kisaragi was my favorite professor. She was nice, bubbly, helpful, communicative, and actually seemed to care about the students (even if most of them were rich brats).

"Arigato." Sora politely said before handling my books back.

As much as I loved Yuffie-sensei, my brain couldn't focus on what she was saying. My previous thoughts had resurfaced. I glanced at Sora who was listening to Yuffie-sensei's explanation. I could tell that he liked her, he was enjoying himself.

I sighed. Sora had unexpectedly helped me back there. I probably should've have thanked him.

_But I didn't ask for his assistance, I could've defended myself perfectly well. _The stubborn part of me (better known as my ego) argued.

Why did he help me anyways? And worse, he stood up for me. Why would he do that? I took another look at Sora, questions flying through my head.

I guess the real issue was why was I acting this way? I always liked meeting new people. Why should Sora be an exception? He was just a new-comer, a new classmate and nothing more. I should have been happy to encounter someone like him. So why couldn't I help but feel this uneasiness about him?

A sudden knock was heard on the classroom. A teacher came in and asked for Sora, saying that he had an urgent phone call. He stood up and took his things with him before excusing himself. As he was about to leave, I could almost testify that Sora took a quick glimpse on my direction, another spellbinding smile in his lips.

For the rest of the day, I was in a daze. Somehow, I couldn't shake the feeling that Sora was no ordinary rich kid snob. Outside he seemed okay, but all of my instincts were telling me to watch out for him.

* * *

The room was so white, it was blinding to look at. The walls, the floor, the ceiling, and even the light were all pallid. The only other hues in the space were the pencils and numerous sketches around the room that had been colored in. It felt like oblivion, the emotions and feelings seemed to be sucked out of the air around her.

"_Namine," _A voice called out.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked, trying to look for the owner. I couldn't tell whether it was from a girl or a boy, it was so unclear and yet I understood every word perfectly.

"_Have you forgotten me?" _The tone, it was distant, desperate, and…lonely.

"Please show yourself." I continued searching, seeking the owner.

"_I've been searching for so long…just to reach you."_

"Why were you looking for me?" This meeting had been a nightly habit of mine for as long as I could remember. The voice kept saying the same thing, like a broken record.

"_I promised to come for you, don't you remember Namine?" _The unknown voice continued.

And just like always, I never got an answer to my queries. "What promise?" I already knew it was useless asking but I couldn't help it.

"_Gomen, it seems you're life is going to be harder because of me."_

Now, that was new.

"_I've finally found you."_

"What are you talking about? I can't understand what you're trying to infer." Every time I was brought to this room, I couldn't seem to get the answers I needed. Despite all my intelligence, it was of no use in this place.

"_And I'm going to take you back no matter what the cost."_

"Take me back? To where? I don't even know you!" I was getting quite desperate, this wasn't making any sense at all.

"_I'll bring you back, I promise." _The voice began to disappear, the pale room turning black.

I didn't want it to end like this. I needed answers. I was tired of this guessing game.

"Wait! Don't go yet! Who are you? Tell me!"

"_So please Namine, wait for me." _That was the last thing I heard before finally drowning into the darkness.

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**Karin Ochibi-chan**- Yeah, I love Sora and Namine as well! I've been itching to do this fic for a year now. It took me a while. I'm glad you liked Namine's personality, I was a little worried about her persona before. I'm looking forward to your Somine chapter. I love your _Love at First Write_ story! The Namixas chapter was pretty good too. I'll surely review the next one!

**Loverly Light**- Since you knew the game storyline thing, I believed you read my bio, neh? I hope you like this chapter. I'll work harder and try to make it more interesting.

**Ab****ysilityy**- I'm glad you liked the way I described Sora. That's my personal view of him. I'll update as soon as I can, I hate making my readers wait for so long so I'll try my best.

**imlittlepenguin**- Hey, I'm glad you liked my Kingdom Hearts fic! You're one of my loyal reviewers, I'm very thankful! About the twist, you'll see it soon. Don't worry, Eternally for You wouldn't be affected by this one.

**Pryce69**- I enabled the anonymous review, thanks for the suggestion! I'm glad you liked my first chapter. Please continue supporting this fic and I hope this story deserved your _favorite's title_.

**Craxuan**- What do you think of this chapter? I hope I'm progressing. I'll work harder!

**SecretAgent99**- I'm happy you liked chapter one! You're right, most stories made Namine looked feeble but I don't think I could bear seeing Namine weak, she's not like that after all.

**NaminexSora lover**- I really wish that you'll stick to this story until the end! I'm glad you liked the way I wrote the previous chapter. I was a little nervous about it since it was my first Kingdom Hearts fic. I'm still a beginner with writing so I hope I can keep you entertained.

**IchigoRenji**- Hiya! Here's chapter two, I hope you liked it. By the way, I really appreciate everything you had done for me. Thank you. I'm happy to have a friend like you.

**jugularpiercer**- Hahaha, I love exclamation marks! I hope this story deserved your _favorite's title_.


	3. Chapter: Collect the Pieces

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts officially belongs to Square Enix.

**Sapphira-hime:** Chapter 3 up! Did it take a while? I hope not. I was revising my other fic and it took three weeks for me to finish, and I have to update it too. Oh well, I'll finish Scarlet Temperament till the end regardless the situation. Please continue supporting my fic, I love this story and I wished you feel the same way. Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate your feedbacks. It keeps me going.

**Also**, please be nice to your authors. Leave reviews! I mean, not just to me but to everyone else who deserves it. It takes a lot longer to write a chapter than to read and make a brief note. These people works hard to please and entertain you guys and I believe a simple "Good job!" "I love it!" will make them happy. A more elaborated review will definitely make their day. If you don't like it that much, then instead of insulting the story, give tips and advices. I'm sure you'll gain a friend by doing this, don't you think so?

* * *

**Scarlet Temperament**

**Chapter 3: Collect the Pieces**

**By: Sapphira-hime**

* * *

_Would choosing to forget vanish fear?_

* * *

"_Wait! Don't go yet! Who are you? Tell me!"_

I woke up gasping for air, my body trembling.

"It's the same dream," I told myself, still breathing hard. The white room, the mysterious voice, and the unchanged words it kept on repeati-. No, wait, that wasn't right. The owner had said something new and...rather unexpected.

"_Gomen, it seems you're life is going to be harder because of me."_

"_I've finally found you."_

"_And I'm going to take you back no matter what the cost."_

"_I'll bring you back, I promise."_

"_So please Namine, wait for me."_

I couldn't understand any of it. What did the owner of the voice mean? I looked up when I heard a knock from my door.

"Namine, are you alright? I heard you screaming." Tifa's worried voice floated through the door before entering.

"I had the same dream again."

She gave me a worried look before sitting on my bed. "Namine, I really think you should start taking those dreams seriously. You've been having them for quite a while now."

"But we've already tried going to a psychiatrist," I informed her, frowning. I never liked the troubled expressions she got on her face, especially when I was the reason for her anxiety.

"The doctor said that there was nothing wrong with me. He just gave the usual take a rest and don't stress yourself thing."

Aunt Tifa sighed before replying, "I meant that you should start contemplating your dreams. Try to find some answers."

"I tried but the mysterious voice won't respond to my questions," I told her, sighing as well. "I'd do anything in my power to solve this dream of mine but I just don't know where to start."

She didn't say anything and waited for me to continue.

"Bu-but, I'm not sure if I'm ready to face the truth behind this dream. A part of me is scared of what might happen afterwards," I continued, a bit hesitant. My body began to shake lightly, an unknown uncertainty was starting to surround me.

Aunt Tifa moved closer when she noticed me trembling. Allowing my head to rest on her shoulder, as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Namine, you don't have to worry about anything. Roxas and I will always be by your side no matter what happens."

I couldn't explain it, but when aunt Tifa uttered those sentences, everything seemed wrong. The dread inside me grew stronger and only one thought came.

_I'll lose them. _

The three words kept repeating inside my head and the vow of the mysterious voice resurfaced in my mind.

"_And I'm going to take you back no matter what the cost."_

I shivered with the thought.

'What's wrong with you?' my common sense suddenly screamed at me, 'Why are you letting this dream frighten you? It's not even real!' I could hear the admonishment of my own voice, and it was right too. Even if this dream was real, there was no reason to be terrified. Namine Mizuki did not get scared.

"You know, sometimes I wonder what it feels like to have no emotions."

"Huh? Aunt Tifa, what are you talking about?" I asked, puzzled.

She looked at me solemnly. "I wonder what it feels like to be forgotten. It must have hurt."

"Where did you get that thought? From my dream?"

She ignored my question, her eyes detached, "If given the chance, what would you choose? Live without a heart and feel nothing or have one and get hurt?"

Okay, Tifa was officially creeping me out now.

"How should I know? I have a heart for as long as I could remember and it's not like I've been forgotten by someo-."

I stopped. Somehow, that thought brought an unexplainable feeling inside me, something I didn't like one bit.

_Oblivion._

I didn't like the existence of that word ever since I learned its meaning. It never failed to give me this unpleasant emotion that I was having now.

"I…I don't want to experience it, to be forgotten," I told her, shivering even more, for reasons I couldn't fathom.

"Namine, everything will be fine. That's not going to happen to you," aunt Tifa soothed, her eyes turning soft again. "He's not going to allow the same fate to happen to you again."

Questions were piling up in my head. Why was she suddenly comprehending my dream? What fate was she talking about? What did she mean 'happen to me once more?'

However, the only question I could ask was, "Who is he?"

"Namine, don't you remember? He i-"

A floorboard creaked.

Aunt Tifa and I turned towards the door to see Roxas standing there with an unreadable expression.

"Roxas, come here," I told him, motioning for my little brother to sit beside me.

I was surprised when he suddenly hugged me as soon as he reached my side. I glanced at aunt Tifa with a questioning look.

"Namine, you know how much Roxas likes you. He was anxious to see you while we were at the hospital," she told me, "but when we arrived home, you were asleep and he didn't want to disturb you."

"Is that true Roxas?" I asked. The fear surrounding me was beginning to be replaced by warmth. Roxas never failed to ease my discomfort.

He just replied by hugging me tighter. From the moment our parents died, Roxas had stopped talking. There was nothing I could do to make him speak. He hadn't mentioned a single word for four years now.

"I'm sorry if I made you wait, do you want to sleep with me?" I asked him, my fingers gently stroking his spiky golden blond hair which greatly resembled **_his_**. I scowled, my good mood faltering slightly. Now that I thought about it, Roxas did look a lot like Sora.

Coincidence, perhaps?

Roxas nodded eagerly, a small smile on his face.

It hadn't been easy to make him open up again, but I didn't give up. I tried and tried and eventually he came to trust me. Roxas may have been traumatized, but that didn't stop me from loving my brother. I'd protect him no matter what.

"_I'll bring you back, I promise."_

'What if I don't want to go back?' I asked silently. Then my common sense spoke up again.

'It wasn't real,' I told myself. 'The dream was just that, a mere dream.'

I wasn't going to let anyone separate me from Roxas. If searching for the answers meant being parted from my loved ones, then I'll just have to stop looking.

I wasn't going to lose another important person in my life.

_Important person…_

I felt a tinge of pain in my chest as those words echoed in my head…and for the life of me, I couldn't tell why.

* * *

The glow of the grand chandelier welcomed him as he entered the mansion. The interior was beautifully decorated with various paintings hanging on the walls. He smiled lightly and thanked the butler who offered to take his coat off before proceeding to his destination.

He walked along the hallway, adorned with ancient and beautiful artifacts surrounding him. He continued smiling, acknowledging the maids bowing to him as he passed by.

A friendly and openhearted atmosphere welcomed him as he went inside a room adorned with Victorian furniture and vibrantly painted walls.

"You're finally here," a beautiful woman with long brown hair and emerald eyes uttered, her face filled with warmth.

"Aerith," he spoke kindly, "it's been a while since I last saw you." He looked at the other person inside the room who was leaning on the wall. "The same goes for you, Cloud."

The latter smiled lightly. "Took you long enough to get here."

"We were worried about you, but we knew you'd make it," Aerith told him before heaving a sigh. "What you're doing, it's dangerous an-"

"Aerith, we both know that there's no stopping him," Cloud cut in, "isn't that right?" he continued, his gaze not leaving the new-comer.

"I'm not going to allow him to take her," he said with an indifferent tone. "I won't let him succeed."

"But he's strong, he has the…"

"I don't care. I'll fight him if I have to," he said, cutting her off.

"He's your friend!" Aerith exclaimed, a hint of hurt evident in her voice. "Are you really going to go against him?"

He didn't answer. His face was expressionless, neither Cloud nor Aerith were able to tell what he was thinking.

"He just arrived," Cloud informed him. "What are you going to do if he tells her the truth?"

"He wouldn't do that, at least not just yet. Knowing him, he'll wait for just the right moment."

"The heartless are appearing more often," Cloud continued informing.

"As long as there's a shadow inside our hearts, the heartless will never disappear."

"Will he fight the darkness surrounding this world?" Aerith asked, although they all knew the answer to that question.

"He will. It wouldn't be him if he ignored it."

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**Sapphira-hime:** I would like to thank the following for putting me and Scarlet Temperament on their favorite list: **Crauxian**, IchigoRenji, **Karin Ochibi-chan**, KingoftheForgotten, **Mluvmoi4life**, NaminexSora lover, **Parrot-san**, Pryce69, **SecretAgent99**, Triforce Guardian, **Twisted Madness**, Yoshipower321, **bobmanv2.0**, jugularpiercer, **xXbladeXx****, **and Pikachu407. I know you know who you are but still, I want to regard you one by one to show my appreciation.

Oh, and of course! I'm also grateful to the people who reviewed my fic. Everyone, thank you very much. It meant a lot to me.

* * *

**IchigoRenji**- I'm glad you liked the way Sora acted around Namine. I hope you like this chapter as well.

**SecretAgent99**- About Namine having amnesia or a car accident…hehehe, I can't tell you, for now. If you read my profile, maybe you'll get an idea. In your own opinion, am I updating slowly? Let me know and I'll try to work faster (smile).

**NaminexSora lover**- Hey, I'm glad you liked the previous chapter! I wish and pray that you enjoy or enjoyed your vacation (since I updated so late and you're probably back or maybe not). I tried my best to update before you return (because I want to please you) but my other fic wouldn't let me. I'm happy and hyper again! All feeling well, thanks to you guys. Yes! There's definitely a twist! Cliffhanger, we'll see about that. Thank you very much for your support, really appreciated.

**Craxuan**- Yay! I'm improving! I'm happy you liked the previous chapter. I was a little nervous about it. To be honest, when you reviewed chapter one, I got the impression that you're not the type of reader who is easily pleased. Well, in my opinion at least. I definitely won't stop, expect me to strive harder!

**Yoshipower321**- Thanks for reviewing not only the previous chapter but also chapter 1! I'm pleased to know that you liked my story. Me too, I'll probably avoid Sora. I don't want to turn into an ice popsicle from the lasses' cold glares. Hope I can keep you entertained. Tell me more about what you think on each chapter. I love hearing from each and every one of you.

**Karin Ochibi-chan**- Thanks for the orange soda! I can't wait to read the SoMine chapter of Love at First Write. You are one of my favorite authors! To tell you the truth, you're the reason why I got inspired to write this Kingdom Hearts fic. Back then, I wished that I could be as awesome as you Karin Ochibi-chan and until now, I still do (smile).

**xXbladeXx**- You think so? I don't think Leon is the 'too' silent type. About the dream, continue reading this fic and you'll find out.

**imlittlepenguin**- I'm feeling hyper again! Thank you for worrying about me. Eternally for You will be updating constantly since I'm done with the corrections (it took me three weeks). This Kingdom Hearts fic is on the move again as well. This is one of the twist! But I won't tell you anything about it, wait and see! After all, I love keeping you on the edge of your seat.

**Loverly Light**- Glad you liked chapter 2! Did I make you wait for too long? I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you! I'm really anxious about this one. It might be boring for you (wah, please no). I'll update as soon as I can. I'll probably start updating every now and then and I wish that you'll continue supporting my fic.

**Abysilityy**- I'm thrilled to know that you liked the previous chapter! About the last blurb on the previous chapter, it has something to do with Namine's memories though I won't tell you much about it (to make things more exciting). It could be an interpretation from KH: COM or an AU. I'll leave you hanging for a while (grin). Did this chapter give you a glimpse of Sora's secrets? Or did I just make it more confusing? Lol!

**Pikachu407****- **Me too, I wished nobody created the 'nerd' word. It wasn't Namine's fault if she was born a genius. Don't worry, I'll finish this story and I'll try my best to update as soon as I could. Thanks for reviewing! I hope you'll continue letting me know what your thoughts are about this fic. I love hearing from you!


	4. Chapter: A Smashup

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts officially belongs to Square Enix.

**Sapphira-hime:** I'm so glad school was not stopping me from writing constantly! And what's even more fantastic is that I'm doing pretty well both academically and socially! I could proudly proclaim that my life is pretty well balanced. I hope and pray that all my readers are in the same situation as me. Enjoying life to the fullest!

**Must Read:** I posted a new poll in my profile. If it's not a bother, will you please vote? I just need your opinions and it will help me a lot. Thank you very much!

**Special Thanks to:** My amazing beta-reader, **ClanCrusher**! Scarlet Temperament wouldn't be this successful without his help. I owe all of this to him.

* * *

**Scarlet Temperament**

**Chapter 4: A Smashup**

**By: Sapphira-hime**

* * *

_If I just keep pushing harder then he'll go away._

* * *

Mother Nature was a gift that could never be replaced by technology. I always enjoyed admiring it while I walked to school in the mornings as part of my usual routine.

The cherry blossoms were mesmerizing as always, and the soft chilly wind flowed gently with sakura petals. I could hear the birds chirping happily, delighted with the magnificence of the natural world.

I suddenly frowned, how could Twilight have such a great gift? This flora could only be seen in books and not in reality. No one or nothing is perfect, so why am I seeing this? The surrounding in front of me right now, it's just so flawless…so unreal.

That was not possible, right? Heck, the question that I was supposed to be asking was why didn't I realize it sooner? It was impossible for this place to even exist.

**'**_But what about the people here then?'_ I thought suddenly.

"Namine!"

I turned around and saw my best friend Olette heading towards my direction.

"Hey, Olette," I greeted, an unwanted thought creeping at the back of my head.

'_Are they unreal?'_ I asked myself as I look at my childhood friend.

"Let's walk to school together," Olette told me, smiling brightly.

"Sure," I answered back, trying to push my thoughts aside and concentrate my attention on Olette as we walked side-by-side. I didn't want any unwelcome ideas coming through my head again. The dream I had last night was too much for me already.

"I can't wait to get to school!" Olette exclaimed excitedly. "I heard from Hayner that they invited Sora to join the soccer team! He's going to have his tryout today!"

"He plays soccer?" I asked with a deceptively uninterested tone.

"He does! Yesterday, a girl almost got hit with the soccer ball while watching the team practice."

"Is the girl alright?" I asked worriedly, although there really wasn't a reason for me to be concerned. If I was the one hurt, almost everyone in our school wouldn't even care. It'd just be another thing they could laugh about.

"She wouldn't be if it weren't for Sora!" Olette squealed with enthusiasm. "Sora magnificently kicked the ball away just before the girl got hit! You should have seen it Namine! It was so awesome!"

I abruptly stopped walking, remembering something.

"Sora was at school yesterday?" I asked, recalling that he had left before Yuffie-sensei's class ended.

"Well, not exactly. He was just walking around and passed by the school. The girl was so lucky! I wish I could be saved by him," Olette explained with a dreamy face.

I pondered, not believing for a moment that Sora had been there on accident. My brain began thinking. Rich kids didn't usually walk around, they always drove their classy cars that they never shut up about. So what was Sora doing?

"Namine, don't you wish you were in the same place as that girl?" Olette asked interestedly.

"Why on earth would I want to be hit by a ba-"

"Oi! Watch out!" A voice screamed in my direction.

It happened so fast that I didn't have the time to realize what was happening. Before I knew it, everything went black.

* * *

"Are you sure she's going to be alright?" I heard someone ask, but my blurry mind couldn't put a face with the voice.

"She's fine, there's nothing to worry about," a female answered with an aloof voice.

'Who was she? Were they talking about me?' I asked myself.

"Are you sure she doesn't have any life threatening injuries?" Another girl asked worriedly, which I could tell was Olette.

"Thankfully, it was just a minor concussion, you don't have to worry," the female answered again, trying (and failing) not to sound uncaring.

So they were talking about me. I recognized the other voice as the nurse, whose tone had developed from several years of taking care of spoiled rich kids who demanded her full attention for as little as a stubbed toe.

I groaned a little as I tried to open my eyes.

"Namine? Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Olette asked promptly. I could see the concern on her jaded eyes.

"I won't be if you keep that look on your face," I told her, trying to give her a smile. I hated it when I was the cause of someone's anxiety.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to search for any remaining memories of the morning. "Why am I in the clinic?"

"Well, you see," Olette began, a bit unsure how to explain.

"I hit you with a ball," another voice answered for her.

I turned around and saw the one person that I was hoping to avoid……for roughly the rest of the school year. I gave Olette a disbelieving look.

"So Olette, what were you saying about him being awesome in soccer?" I asked sarcastically, deliberately ignoring him.

Of all people who could have hit me, why him?

"I'm sorry, it was an accident," Sora began explaining again.

"I'm going to leave for a moment," Olette informed us, "I need to tell Hayner and Pence that you're alright. They are really worried about you."

As much as I wanted Olette to stay, I couldn't say no, especially when my friends were worrying about me.

"Sure, tell them that I'm alright."

"I'll be right back," Olette assured, "Sora, could you please stay with Namine for a while?"

"Don't worry, I'm planning to stay anyways," he answered giving her a smile.

My eyes widened as I watched Olette close the door, not because of Sora's offer to stay with me, but rather because I saw Olette give Sora a conspiratorial look in the very corner of my eye.

What was that about? I've known Olette since I was seven, and that look of hers meant total secrecy. But with Sora? I really didn't think they'd become such close friends in such a small range of time.

"I'm really sorry about what happened," Sora told me, "I didn't intentionally want to hurt you, I-I mean I would never want to hurt you in any way." I could hear the nervousness in his voice as Sora apologized for the second time. He was staring at me, his blue ocean orbs full of sincerity.

"The nurse said that I didn't get any major injuries, don't worry about it," I told him turning away from his gaze. For some reasons, I could feel my heart starting to beat in a rather fast manner.

"Namine, I'm sorry."

I looked back at him in wonder. That was the first time Sora had called me by my name.

"I already told you that it was noth-" I was momentarily unable to continue when I saw mix emotions flowing around his alluring, azure eyes.

"It seemed all I ever did to you was hurt you," Sora continued, his gaze never leaving mine. "Do you hate me Namine?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked with a growl, trying to suppress the anger and confusion roaming inside my body.

I hated mysteries, and right now the whole world seemed to be hiding one from me. First the dream, then aunt Tifa, and now Sora? Why do they keep on asking me these absurd questions?!? I couldn't understand any of it!

"I just met you yesterday, we never even knew each other," I told him, my voice suddenly turning cold.

I could see the hurt on his angelic face as those words left my lips, and for some reason…I regretted it. I could feel a tinge of pain in my chest as I looked back at him.

"I-I mean I don't think I've met you before," I started again, hoping to rid his face of that solemn look.

"You're right. We just met yesterday," Sora uttered suddenly smiling again. The grave look on his face had suddenly disappeared, as if it was never there. "There's no reason for you to hate me, we never even knew each other."

I unconsciously bit my lip.

"_We never even knew each other."_

The agony inside me doubled as I heard the same words from him.

"Wh-why are you suddenly taking your words bac-"

Sora cut me off.

"You know, you look much better without your glasses," he commented, examining me.

"Eh?" My genius brain briefly processed his comment, and then realization hit me.

"My glasses! Where are my glasses?!?" I asked, panicked.

"Here." I looked at Sora as he handed my frames. "Good thing it wasn't broken."

I took it from him and tried to put it on.

"What's happening!?!" I asked, "Why is it so blurry!?!"

Sora gently removed the glasses from my blue orbs while my hands suddenly covered my eyes. I was starting to go insane. Wait, maybe I already was insane. Only crazy people have these kinds of experiences, right?

"There's nothing to worry about," Sora told me in a soothing voice, "Shouldn't you be happy you can see without your glasses?"

"How could I be happy when I've lived my life wearing these frames?" I asked him, revealing my sapphire eyes to him.

"I don't see anything wrong," Sora informed, "With or without glasses, you still look beautiful to me."

I stared at him dumbly. That wasn't quite the reply I was expecting. Wasn't Sora wondering how on earth I managed to clear my vision?

"You're kidding me, how could you take this so lightly?" I asked him, feeling nervous. Now I was more conscious of Sora staring at me with that unwanted look than my 20/20 vision.

He just smiled at me softly, making my heart beat faster than before.

"I've seen things beyond imagination, these kinds of things don't really bother me," he explained. "Besides, you really weren't supposed to have these," he continued, showing me the glasses in his hand.

Okay, Sora was officially starting to act strange again.

"What do you mean 'I was never meant to have glasses?'" Sora was about to answer when the door suddenly opened.

"Hey Namine! Olette said you're finally awake!" Hayner exclaimed, bursting from the door.

"It's good to see you're up and well again," Pence added, entering the room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you," I told them, happy to see my friends.

"I need to go now, there's something I needed to check. I'll see you around," Sora informed us.

"Sure, we'll take it from here," Hayner replied, "You can continue your tryout after school, is that alright?"

"I'm fine with that," Sora answered before glancing at me. "Are you sure you're okay? Do you need anything?"

"I'm alright," I answered curtly.

Even though I forgave him, the fact that Sora hit me was still there. At least, that was what I was trying to tell myself. I just didn't want to sound grateful or anything, nor did I want Sora to learn about this nervousness I got every time I was in his presence.

"I'm leaving then, call me if you need anything." I could sense a hint of disappointment in Sora's voice as he left the room and again. The word _guilt _started lurking around me.

"Namine, you shouldn't have acted like that," Olette admonished. "Sora was really worried about you. You should have seen the expression on his face back there."

"He was the one who hit me, why are you taking his side?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"It was an accident, and I believed he apologized already," Olette continued, a disapproving look on her face.

"Olette's right Namine. Besides, you should thank him since Sora was the one who carried you all the way to the clinic," Pence agreed.

"He did?" I asked, astounded.

"Yeah, I volunteered to carry you but he didn't listen. Or should I say, he was so worried he didn't even hear my offer," Hayner explained.

The guilt was practically wringing my neck now.

"He did all that?" I questioned again, not wanting to believe them.

"Yes, he did. You could at least show a little gratitude," Olette told me expectantly.

"Fine I will," I mumbled not liking the idea. Why would Sora go that far just for me? And what was with his strange behavior? It seemed like he was hiding something, something important, something that he didn't want me to know just yet.

I sighed, feeling the exhaustion that I'd been carrying since yesterday.

"Namine, go ahead and rest for a while. Don't worry, we'll stay here with you," Olette assured me.

I nod before I closed my eyes and surrendered completely to the darkness.

…_Sora, just who are you to me?_

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**Sapphira-hime:** Okay, I think I made this chapter pretty long! I hope you guys liked it. Oh, watch out for the next chapter! Some of the main secret will be revealed! To the new people who put Scarlet Temperament on their favorite list thank you very much! They are **SapphireYuki-Sama** and **ShiroiCherry****.** Also, to the readers who put this story on their story alert list, Arigato! I really appreciate it. Feel free to tell me what you think about each chapter, I love hearing from you guys, always.

* * *

**xXbladeXx**- well, you said that you could predict it but it seems you're mistaken now, aren't we?

**Craxuan**- I'm glad I'm pleasing you so far! Well, I'll try to make three chapters ahead from now on so that updating wouldn't be that long. So what do you think about this chapter? I hope it's not boring.

**Pikachu407**- You're welcome! Demo, I should be the one thanking you for reviewing my fic! I'm very, very, very, grateful! I'm sad with Namine and Roxas's story as well. I'll try to make him talk again, don't worry. I hope the story is not confusing or boring to you. Let me know if it is, okay?

**Loverly Light**- I'm glad my updating was not taking too long. I feel the same way! I can't really see Namine and Roxas together…I don't know why. Demo, I like Roxas a lot too that's why I gave him an important role in this fic. I'm glad you like the sibling idea! Thank you so much for your support! Really appreciate it.

**NaminexSora lover**- That's good to know! Vacations are meant to be spend happily after all. I'm glad you liked the previous chapter! No worries, I'll try and make Roxas talk soon! By the way, I love exclamation marks! Thank you for your support! I don't know what I'll do without your reviews and support.

**Karin Ochibi-chan**- Thank you so much for the compliment! But I don't think I'm awesome, hahaha, I still have a lot of things to learn. Arigato for the Halloween fic! I liked it very much. I hope you continue it. I'll keep supporting your stories! They are always worth my time. By the way, I love and adore your fairytail fic! The story wouldn't leave my head! Geez. Anyway good job with it! Looking forward to your Love at First Write chapter!

**SecretAgent99**- Let's see…Yes, it follows the Kingdom Hearts storyline. This is happening after Sora returned to his home. You'll understand it soon, don't worry. Probably on the next chapter, or maybe not yet. It all depends on this random head of mine. Don't hesitate to ask questions, I'm glad to help in any way, okay? Thank so much for supporting this fic! I owe it to you all.

**Abysilityy****-** I loved replying to you guys so I hope you'll keep telling me your opinions and ideas! Yeah, I intend to make the story confusing, just to make the story more exciting but I'm going to reveal things one by one soon! So watch out for it!

**imlittlepenguin****-** Gomen! I don't think I could answer your questions just yet! You wouldn't want me to reveal the story now, would you? Thank you so much for the compliment, you've touched my heart.

**LadyJamie178****-** Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm so happy you're loving my story! Tell me what you think about this chapter, I love hearing from you. Don't worry, I'll my best to update as soon as I can!

**IchigoRenji****-** Thanks for the review! I guess the dialog was a little boring for you since you haven't played the game yet, I presume?

**Yoshipower321**- Hey, happy belated-birthday! I'm glad I posted the previous chapter on your special day! I'm glad you liked the sibling idea! It always makes me happy to know that you're enjoying the story. Thank you so much for your support! Really appreciate it.

**SapphireYuki-Sama**- I'm so happy you like my story so far! Welcome to the popular neighborhood of Kingdom Hearts! I hope you'll like your stay here. Don't worry, Namine will soon find out who the voice was. Do you have any clue, though?


	5. Chapter: An Inevitable Encounter

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts officially belongs to Square Enix.

**Sapphira-hime:** Wow! It's vacation already! I'm so glad! Okay, I made this a long chapter, and I purposely scheduled to post this before Christmas. This entry is my gift to you all, my wonderful readers! Have a good time with your vacation. Happy Holidays everyone! Oh, and enjoy reading.

**Special Thanks to:** My amazing beta-reader, **ClanCrusher**! Scarlet Temperament wouldn't be this successful without his help. I owe all of this to him.

* * *

**Scarlet Temperament**

**Chapter 5: An Inevitable Encounter**

**By: Sapphira-hime**

* * *

_Can you choose between the two people most important to you?_

* * *

The lavish hallway of Twilight Academy was filled with the many noises of the rich and well-off students chattering excitedly, the latest topic being about the newest and hottest boy on campus. The guys were making bets of who'd manage to get him inside their group, while the girls were squealing with delight with their newly found interest.

"Have you seen Sora yet?" a brunette girl asked her friends eagerly.

"Yes I did! He's so cute! I can't believe you're in the same class as him! I'm so jealous!" a girl with black hair exclaimed.

"Not just cute! Gorgeous!" another girl uttered with enthusiasm. "You're so lucky! I went to my counselor and asked her to change my schedule, but she couldn't! She said that almost all the students, even the ones from higher grade levels, were asking for the same thing! Can you believe that?!"

"I wonder if he's single," the girl pondered dreamily who was at the same class as Sora.

"Hey, did you hear about the incident? About that girl Sora saved yesterday?"

The girls who were previously talking looked at the other group at their side, listening to their conversation.

"Yes! I was there yesterday and I saw how Sora kicked the ball away just in time! He's so awesome!" a blonde from the other group informed her friends proudly.

"I heard the girl he saved suddenly became famous because of that. Argh! I wish I was in her place!" another girl uttered with envy.

"I can't believe it!"

Everyone in the hallway turned their heads toward the voice.

"How dare she?!? I bet she did it on purpose!" Larxene, the leader of Twilight's cheering squad and the most wanted girl in school, shouted furiously.

The other students watched on curiously. There was only one person in school who could break Larxene's smooth façade and that was…

"That stupid nerd did it again!" Larxene continued, "I'm sure she purposely wanted to get hit by the ball!" she exclaimed with hatred. "That Mizuki Namine wants Sora all for herself!"

"I know!" Her friend agreed. "She wanted Sora to take full responsibility and made him carry her all the way to the infirmary!"

The hallway's atmosphere darkened as they heard Larxene's latest news. How could a lowly pest like Mizuki Namine do such a thing? Harsh whispers began to spread about the hall.

Larxene was about to say something else when she realized that the students had become silent and had scurried hastily to their lockers. No one dared to utter a word while the Teacher of Terror was walking past them. Squall Leonhart was striding the hallway in a hurry, his sharp eyes scanning the hallway with speed and accuracy.

"Hey Leon, you looked agitated. What's the matter?" Yuffie asked her fellow teacher. It was rare for her friend to act rushed. He was always calm.

"I need to find him," Leon answered in a low tone. He continued glancing at every faces he saw, hoping to find the person he was looking for as soon as possible.

Yuffie suddenly become alert, knowing who he was referring to. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Leon looked at her with an unreadable expression, his mind analyzing the cause and effect of his anxiety.

"I need to warn him about something before it's too late."

Yuffie stared at her friend, she was not expecting this now. She thought it would be a while before everything takes place.

"What's going to happen now?" she asked cautiously.

Leon heaved a sigh, he knew that this event is inevitable but he was hoping that they'll have more time before they start their move. They weren't prepared for this situation yet or rather…their certain friend wasn't ready yet to accept the things that was about to happen.

"We need to act fast and find him, or else it would just hurt him even more."

* * *

Sora heaved a sigh as he looked at the blue sky at the back of Twilight Academy, his thoughts circling around one particular blonde. He had expected those reactions from her, he was prepared…or so he thought.

Why did it hurt so much? He didn't see any sign or trace of life of him inside her mesmerizing sapphire orbs. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, he was nothing but a stranger to her.

"Do you hate me Namine?"

He didn't know why he had asked her that question. Namine probably thought he was crazy. Although, given the choice, he would have rather chosen insanity over her response.

"_We never even knew each other."_

Sora clenched his fist tightly as he felt another stab of pain in his chest. Did Namine have any idea how her words hurt him?

"Would you choose not to remember?" he whispered, reminiscing of the days he had spent with her. He didn't realize how happy he was during those time until it was gone.

"Would you rather forget everything about me, Namine?" Sora asked again while closing his eyes, hoping for the pain to disappear.

All he wanted was to bring his friends home, to bring everything back to the way it was. He wished and fought hard to return all the worlds to normality and was successful, and yet, somehow, a big part of him regretted his actions.

He was able to bring everything back…except for her. How could he? When Namine was anything but normal.

"You seemed troubled," a voice commented from behind. "You didn't even notice my presence."

Sora suddenly turned around, his eyes turning cold as he stared at the newcomer. "What do you want?" he asked, fully alert.

"Is that how you greet your friends, Sora?" the intruder questioned with a hint of sarcasm.

"I won't let you take her," Sora uttered, his gaze not leaving the newcomer.

"Straightforward, aren't we? You really have changed. You've matured and grown much stronger, isn't that right, Sora?" the voice said mockingly.

"And I'm going to used these changes of mine to stop you in every way," Sora answered, his voice calm and yet passive at the same time.

The newcomer glared at him.

"Do you really intend to stop me?" his visitor asked fiercely. "Sora, what you're doing is ridiculous! It's simply unattainable!"

"Even if it is impossible, I'd do anything for her," he told the newcomer. "I'll give her the happiness that she deserved."

"And what about her?!" he asked with a flicker of agony. "You're going to risk her life! Don't you care about her anymore?!"

Sora tried not to flinch, knowing full well who that _her_ he was referring to.

"I'm not going to let anything bad happen to _her_," Sora assured the newcomer, "I'm willing to put my life on the line just to assure _her _safety. You should know that of all people."

"Of course I know," the newcomer replied, "But I also know that from the moment you met her, everything changed. Your family, friends, and even _her_, you're willing to give them up for a nobody."

The newcomer barely drew his weapon in time to block Sora's attack. The sheer force of the blow had pushed the weapon into his chest. The effort was plainly visible on the newcomers face. He had clearly underestimated Sora's strength.

"I dare you to say that word again," Sora hissed in a dangerous voice, his body shaking terribly from anger.

His opponent smirked, surprised by his sudden emotion.

"What are you so mad about?" the newcomer questioned daringly. "I was just stating the truth. You're willing to give not only your life, but everything you have just for a useless nobo-"

The intruder's words were suddenly cut off as Sora rose a free hand to the guy's chest level. With a shock, the newcomer realized Sora had only been using a single hand!

"Fire!"

The opponent barely managed to dodge the powerful ball of flame aimed at his face. Even so, he had still felt the heat from it. Sora was fuming, his aura getting stronger every second.

"You never fail to amaze your opponents with your incredible power, neh, Sora? Or should I say keyblade master?" the newcomer complimented, "You truly are exceptional indeed."

"And you never fail to say the right words to infuriate me," Sora answered, no sign of emotion in his voice. "If you happened to be someone else, I might have killed you without giving a second thought."

His opponent made the first move this time, leaping up into the air to give a powerful downward slash. Their weapons clashed, neither giving any ground.

"Are you really willing to go that far? Even as far as killing me? Your own best friend?!" the intruder asked, agony evident in his voice.

The keyblade master gazed at the newcomer's eyes, seeing the genuine pain in them. Sora jumped backwards and banished his weapon. He continued looking, his eyes softening to the way they used to be.

"Riku, I didn't know that I was causing you this much pain," he whispered softly, just enough for him to hear."Bu-but I can't turn back now, especially when it concerns Namine."

"Sora, I will certainly despise you if you continue this ridiculous plan," Riku told him, his weapon still in his hands."So decide now."

Sora clenched his fist tightly. He knew from the beginning that the day would come where he'd have to choose between everything and Namine.

"Riku, when I was able to save you and everyone, I thought that I couldn't wish for anything else," Sora began, his voice full of mixed emotions. "I thought it was enough but... no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't help but feel this emptiness inside of me." Sora looked at his best friend with honesty in his eyes, and decided. "Riku, I can't surrender Namine to you, I'm sorry."

Riku didn't say anything for a while. He just gazed at the best friend he was about to lose.

"I see," he muttered. "I guess this is goodbye then." And with that, Riku leaped toward him and released a powerful slash in the air. Sora summoned his keyblade and parried just in time.

"Riku, I don't want to fight you. Not again," Sora told him, his keyblade a blur as he blocked each of Rikku's moves.

"Too late," Riku growled angrily. "I'm going to defeat you and take Namine with me." He moved a few meters away from him and readied himself to cast a powerful spell. "You're not the only one who's gotten stronger."

Sora's eyes widened, recognizing the spell. "Riku! You can't open the door of darkness in this place! Everything will be swallowed by it!"

"If this is the only way to take Namine with me, then I don't care what happens to the people here." Riku extended his right arm to his side, opening the door to darkness.

The keyblade master was about to move towards Riku when he felt the presence of another being from afar. He took a quick glance behind him and froze when he saw a type of heartless known as the 'Dark Thorn' just outside the window of the infirmary.

_Namine. _He thought with urgency, suddenly stopping in his tracks.

"So Sora, what are you going to do? Rescue the people in this school or…" Riku smirked. "_Save that nobody of yours?"_

Sora gritted his teeth, fury roaming his body. He didn't expect Riku to go this far. The decisions he'd made before coming to this place had pained him so much and now he was about to make another agonizing verdict. Why does he always have to choose between the people important to him?

"Riku, stop this," Sora pleaded. "If you're mad at me then please don't involve everyone else."

"Sora, we both know that it's too late to stop," Riku told him. "So what are you going to choose?"

"I-I'll choose..." Sora began, his fist clenched tightly into a ball.

"If I were you, I'd stop this commotion," a voice behind him uttered.

Riku didn't bother looking back, he already knew who it was.

"It seems you arrived just on time, Leon," Riku said with a dry voice.

Leon was standing behind Riku, his sword pointing toward his back. He glanced at the keyblade master who was already on his way to terminate the heartless just outside the window of the clinic.

It was hard to imagine exactly what would have happened had he not made it in time. Probably nothing but pure unfiltered chaos, but at the same time he was more worried about the keyblade master.

"Riku, you're not the only one who's hurting," Leon told him. "Compared to you and all of us, Sora's the one suffering the most."

"He wouldn't be if he just let go of that nobody," Riku muttered under his breath. "I can't believe you're actually agreeing to this. You, Cloud, Aerith and everyone else. This is completely absurd, the outcome of this phenomenon is obvious."

"If there's a slight chance of success, then I'm willing to take the risk," Leon answered calmly.

"And you're all doing this for Sora's sake?" Riku asked sarcastically.

"Sora didn't ask for anything in return after saving us all. Even at his most desperate times, he didn't once ask for our aid. It was us who insisted on helping," Leon explained as he glanced at Sora, who had successfully defeated the heartless.

"I'm surprised all of you are doing this so willingly," Riku voiced with an isolated tone.

"I should be the one saying that since you're supposedly his best friend, and yet you refused to support his decision," Leon continued. "Don't you trust him Riku?"

The said guy didn't answer Leon's question when he saw Sora running at their direction.

"Riku!" Sora called.

"You're lucky this time Sora," Riku told him before opening his dark portal. Leon held his sword down knowing that this wasn't the right time to fight.

"The next time we meet again there won't be any interference. So be ready."

"Riku! Wait!" Sora shouted trying to reach his best friend, but was too late. Riku had already disappeared from the portal.

Leon watched the hero of the worlds bow his head, his bangs covering his eyes. He didn't need to guess what was behind his ocean blue orbs, instead he looked away not wanting to see those sorrowful eyes again. The older man felt useless as he stood by Sora's side. The sixteen year old boy had risked his life just to save them all and yet they couldn't do anything for him in return.

"Leon."

He turned his head toward Sora's direction.

"Thank you for helping me back there," Sora told him, a smile on his face. "If it weren't for you then Riku would have…" he trailed off.

Leon frowned. It was always like this. Sora was the one who tried his best to cheer everyone up even when he was the one who should be sad. He would forgive anyone without hesitation, no matter how much they'd hurt him. He was just that kind of person. It was the reason why the Keyblade chose Sora as its owner. He was their light, the one who gave them hope but...what about Sora? Who was his light?

The Twilight Terror tried to smile back at his friend as one thought lingered at the back of his mind.

_Sora had lost his light and now he was struggling to get it back._

Leon couldn't help but remember Riku's previous statement.

_"This is absurd, the outcome of this phenomenon is obvious."_

What would happen if Sora failed to find his light? No, he didn't want to think anything about those things. He didn't want to witness Sora in that _state _again.

Leon glanced slightly at the direction of the infirmary behind the keyblade master, praying silently.

_"Namine, please don't let us lose our light..."_

* * *

It was the third time I blinked my eyes. I was absolutely sure that I saw a strange looking thing just outside the window, but the figure was already gone. And I was certain that I'd heard Sora's voice just then. Were my eyes tricking me? And to think I didn't need those glasses anymore.

"I must have hit my head really hard," I mumbled looking around.

"Hey Namine, you're awake," Pence uttered, just entering the room. "I'm sorry, I had to leave for a while because I had to use the bathroom."

"It's okay, but where's Olette and Hayner?" I asked.

"They left to get you some food in case you woke up with a hungry appetite," Pence answered, sitting down at the chair beside me.

"I see, sorry for causing you trouble," I apologized.

"You were never a trouble to us Namine," Pence assured me. "Demo, Olette was really disappointed with your reaction towards Sora," he informed me.

Why did Pence have to remind me about him? I could practically feel the guilt wringing my neck again. I knew that it was wrong of me to treat Sora coldly. He did nothing but help me.

"Don't worry, I'll apologize to him later," I assured him, even if I had to choke on my pride I'd do it. As long as I never see Sora with that solemn look again. I could feel a stab of needle in my chest as I remembered Sora's expression before leaving the clinic.

"Namine, what do you think of Sora?" Pence asked suddenly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I could understand if Olette was the one asking me this question but Pence?

"I mean, what was your first impression of Sora?" Pence was looking at me with acute interest. It didn't seem like I'd be able to dodge this one.

"I-I think he's cute?" Well, according to the female population at least.

"And?" Pence pressed on.

"Okay, not just cute, he's gorgeous," I finally told him. Wow, I never thought it would be that easy to admit that incredibly obvious fact.

"Namine, I'm not asking about his looks," Pence informed me. "I want to know what you think about Sora as a whole."

I gazed blankly at him for a while. Sora as a whole? I just met him, what did Pence expect me to say? I didn't know anything about Sora except for his strange actions toward me.

I could feel my heartbeat speeding up again as I remembered that first sexy and addicting smile he gave me. I shook my head furiously, that was not right. I should never have those thoughts about him. Where did that come from anyway? Well, it was really a rare and oozing smile, and Sora definitely looked more handsome when he smil-.

_Namine! You're doing it again!_ My conscience reminded me. I can't believe this! Why was I having these thoughts about Sora?! This was unacceptable! I never even knew him until now!

I stopped when I realized what I just thought of. The same feeling of agony lingered around me as I remembered those words again. But that was the truth, right? We never even knew each other...but then why did it hurt so much? A part of me kept saying that that wasn't the case, opposing my beliefs. I sighed. What in Twilight was happening?

"Namine?" Pence called out. I jolted a little when I realized that I was spacing off. "So, what do think of Sora?" he asked again.

"Sora, from the moment I met him..." I began, wishing that this would end the topic. "My life seemed to change drastically." That was true enough. My weird dreams, aunt Tifa, the clearing of my vision, and these emotions, they all changed.

"I-I don't know if he had anything to do with the changes in my life bu-but..." I was stuttering as I continued to answer Pence's question. "I-I just wish that this would all stop. I'm happy with my life and I don't want someone like Sora ruining it. If he's involved with these…things, then I just ho-hope that he would go a-way and leave me."

I was trying my best to stop my body from shaking, for some unknown reason; my words were getting heavier, making me want to stop.

"Nami-" Pence tried to stop me from continuing but I didn't let him. I looked straight at him, decided. This was the only solution if I wanted my life to remain the way it was.

"I don't want Sora in my life."

I turned abruptly in the direction of the door when I heard the sound of broken glass. I froze the moment my sapphire eyes met his ocean blue orbs.

_"Sora."_

That was the only word in my mind as I gazed at those painful eyes that I had wished never to see again.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**Sapphira-hime:** So? What do you think of this chapter? I didn't mean to make an angst or anything, considering it's Christmas and everyone should be happy. I guess that's just how my story goes.

Oh, about Rikku or Riku's name, at first, I was using the name (Riku) but my beta-reader said it was spelled as (Rikku) based on the Japanese spelling. It doesn't really matter to me as long as they sound the same (plus, I love my beta-reader) but if you're more comfortable with (Riku) then I'll be more than happy to used that spelling. Let me know, neh?

Also, in case you're wondering why I made Namine make that decision considering she just met Sora twice, it's because, our heroine already knew Sora from before (base on the game storyline). I hope that's clear because I'm worried that you'll have that question. I'll give you a detailed explanation on the next chapter since I don't want to ruin all the fun (grin!). Again, Happy Holidays everyone!

* * *

**NaminexSora lover**- Arigato for your support! It meant a lot to me. Though, that sucked, it seemed Namine was getting meaner to Sora. Bad Namine! You should be nice to Sora! What do you think of this chapter? I'm really worried since I revealed some important information and I'm not sure if you like it or not. It's finally our vacation! What are you planning to do? Hope you're enjoying your time. Happy Holiday!

**Craxuan**- I had exams too! Demo, I'm so glad that it was finally over. I could finally update my stories again! I hope you did well on your tests. So, what do you think of this chapter? I hope it wasn't that bad. I'm kind of worried about this entry since I revealed some important information…I hope I didn't disappoint you or anything (I'll probably end up sulking if ever I did!). Is it vacation there? I'm not sure since you're from Malaysia, right? If it is then what are you planning to do during your holiday? Have a good time! Thanks for your support.

**IchigoRenji**- I hope you're updated with the Kingdom Hearts storyline. I'm trying to relate my fic to the original story so I hope you're not confused with it. Thanks for supporting my stories! You really are a great friend!

**Karin Ochibi-chan**- It's good to know that we're supporting each other! Thanks a lot! Really appreciated. I'm not quite sure about this chapter since I revealed some important information, I hope it didn't suck that much. It would be bad if I disappointed your expectations. It's finally vacation! Yay! What are you going to do during this break? Hope you're enjoying your time. Happy Holidays!

**Loverly Light**- I agree! I loved Namine and Sora's conversation! I was practically squealing when I was writing that part! You're right, Sora knows more than Namine does but she's starting to contemplate her surroundings now. So, we'll see how it turns out. Hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter. Sorry if it took me a while to update, I'll try harder to be attentive for you guys. It's vacation! Wish you're having a great time. Happy Holidays!

**hEiYzHeL**- Hay, hinahabaan ko na po. Siguro naman at ok na ito. Ano, nalilito ka ba sa story?

**SecretAgent99**- Hey, sorry if it took me a while to update. Yup! You were right when you said that Namine got amnesia. You're pretty good with guessing (thumbs up!). So, do you like this chapter? Or where you disappointed? Let me know because I always love hearing from you! It's vacation! What are you planning to do? Wish you're having a great time. Happy Holidays!

**Abysilityy**- Yo, I tried updating before Christmas! I hope this chapter was worth the wait. The holiday season did slow my updating ability, hehehe…my teachers were rushing us to finish our exams. Geez, it was a hectic month. I'm glad that was over. How about you? What are you planning to do this vacation? Hope you're having a great time spending your holiday.

**Andpaopucheesecakes**- I'm glad my reminder helped you read the previous chapter. I always missed some updates of my favorites stories for some reasons. I'm glad you liked Sora and Namine's conversation! Demo, Namine kept acting cold toward Sora…it hurt me to see him with that sad look (and to think I'm the author). Hahaha…I guess I'll try to make things better for Sora…or not. It all depends on this random brain of mine. I love replying to your reviews (even when I realized how long it takes to reply to you all but that doesn't matter), it's my way of showing you how much I appreciate your time. Besides, I treasure my readers and the people who supports me and my stories. Thank you because you're one of them (smile!). Hope you're having a great time spending your vacation. Happy Holiday!

**imlittlepenguin**- Thank you so much for voting! It really helped. Hehehe…I wouldn't mind getting hit by a soccer ball as long as it was Sora who hit me, lol! Arigato for waiting for my updates! I'm sorry if it was taking me a while. I was busy with my exams and all. Oh well, glad that it was over. Have fun with your vacation. Happy Holiday!


	6. Chapter: Their Agonizing Contentment

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts officially belongs to Square Enix.

**Sapphira-hime: **Wow! It almost took me a month to update again. I'm sorry for the delay. I'm sure you probably heard the "school work," excuse from almost everyone, so yeah…I'm not going to say anything about that anymore. I'm just happy to update again!

**Special Thanks to:** My amazing beta-reader, **ClanCrusher**! Scarlet Temperament wouldn't be this successful without his help. I owe all of this to him.

**Must Read: **For my new reviewers, you can read my replies after the ending of this chapter. And for my 'already' reviewers, I think my replies to you got a little longer. Hahaha…I hope you don't mind. I did say that I enjoy reading and replying to your feedbacks, didn't I?

* * *

**Scarlet Temperament**

**Chapter 6: His and Her Agonizing Contentment**

**By: Sapphira-hime**

* * *

_Can one goodbye finally end everything?_

* * *

Have you ever had one of those times where you've regretted something you've said? To the extreme? To the point where you wish you had the ability to reverse time, take the words back and smack yourself for them? If you have, welcome to my life.

My name is Mizuki Namine, sixteen years old, and right now I'm currently facing the most frightening glare my best friend, Olette, could give me. I never thought sweet Olette could manage that kind of scowl. It was successfully sending unpleasant shivers down to my spine.

"Namine, care to explain what just happened?" Olette asked with a disapproving tone, her arms crossed over her chest.

Due to my overwhelming luck, Olette and Hayner had arrived just in time to see Sora walking out of the infirmary without saying a word. And I knew very well just how fond the two were to him.

"I'm wondering too Namine. He volunteered to bring you food just a while ago," Hayner informed. Well, that explained the broken utensils. "I don't think Sora's the type to just suddenly walk away and ignore us," he added. He was sharing the same look Olette was giving me.

I glanced at Pence who was sitting at my side. There was no chance of him giving me any aid on this one. Not to mention it seemed his stare was the worst among the three. I could understand why though. He was the only one who had witnessed what happened just a while ago.

"I-I didn't exactly do or say anything to Sora," I began, contemplating my words carefully. "Well, at least not directly."

"And?" Hayner asked pryingly, waiting for me to continue.

"Pence asked me of what I thought about Sora and I answered his question," I summarized, hoping and praying to escape the whole explanation.

"Oh, please do tell us about the question and answer session with Pence," Olette uttered sarcastically. Boy, she was really angry, even though she didn't know the whole situation yet.

I gulped, knowing that the next sentences I uttered would only send a darker atmosphere in the room. Really, I was beginning to wish that someone will come and hit me with a ball again so I could plead unconsciousness.

"I told him that from the moment Sora walked into our classroom, the things in my life seemed to change drastically. And that was only in the span of a day and a half," I told them with a straight face. I was expecting them to ask about the variations I was talking about, but they didn't say anything and waited for me to continue.

"I know that I don't have any proof about Sora's involvement, but still I-I'm scared," I explained as I closed my eyes shut, trying with all my might to remove his image from my mind.

Those painful ocean orbs of his…I wished they would just go away and leave me because it was starting to make my chest hurt. I didn't want these feelings. How could I let Sora in my life when he was already able to affect me so much? Considering the time we just shared together?

"Namine, I-I'm sorry," Olette uttered softly while sitting beside me. "I didn't realize you were afraid of the changes." I suddenly opened my eyes and looked at Olette with incredulity. I wasn't expecting that retort from her. And furthermore, how could she understand the changes when I'd barely mentioned anything about it?

"Olette, do you have any idea of the things I was talking about?" I asked confusedly.

"It doesn't matter if I understand what you're going through or not. What's important to me is what you feel. I'm your best friend, Namine," Olette informed warmly while hugging me. "And best friends support each other."

I was simply dumbstruck. Was Olette really supporting my decision?

"Olette, thank you," I mumbled, hugging her back.

"Hey! Don't forget about us! We're here for you too Namine!" Hayner exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Hayner and Olette are right, you can always count on us Namine," Pence finally uttered with a smile after being silent for so long. The dark atmosphere in the room seemed to evaporate.

I didn't know how to express my gratitude for all the blessings I had in my life. Sure, there were a lot of bad things but still, I was glad to know that I had the best family and friends that I could ever wish for. If only Sora-

This made me stop. If only Sora what?

If only Sora would just leave already then I wouldn't have anything to worry about. These changes and emotions would definitely fade, and everything will be back to normal. My thoughts were disrupted when we heard a light knock from the door. All of us turned around to see Yuffie-sensei enter the clinic.

"Hey Namine, how are you feeling? I was worried about you," she informed with a warm smile.

"I'm fine, arigatou for your concern Yuffie-sensei," I thanked my Literature professor.

She smiled back and looked at my friends.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" she asked. "I want you to explain to me what happened to Namine and what kind of disciplinary action to take against Sora."

"Wa-wait. Punishment?" I asked, suddenly alarmed. "Yuffie-sensei, it was an accident and he already apologized," I informed her, forcing my tongue not to mention Sora's name, for it always brought a bittersweet sting inside of me. "You don't have to puni-"

"Don't worry Namine. I'll take care of it," Yuffie-sensei assured me. "We'll talk outside. I don't want to bother your rest, okay?"

"Demo Yuffie-sensei, you really don't have to involve-" I was unable to continue because she'd already left the room and Pence, Hayner, and Olette were on their way to follow her.

"We'll be back soon. Do you need anything Namine?" Olette questioned before following the others.

"Can you please bring me an ordinary eye glass similar to mine?" I asked. I didn't think I could use my old ones anymore. It was surprising when Hayner, Pence and Olette didn't say anything about my 20/20 vision. They just said that they were happy for me to be back to how I used to be…which was really strange.

What did they mean by _how I used to be_? I don't remember ever having clear eye sight.

"Glasses? But Namine, you don't need them anymore," Olette reminded me, a little confused.

"Well, it will be awkward if the whole school started staring at me just because of this change," I explained. "Olette, I'm sure you know what I mean." Again, the same feeling of Sora being involved in my eye adjustment came to my mind. If I continued letting him get close to me, I wondered what other transformations would have come. I shuddered terribly at the thought.

"Okay, I'll bring you one," Olette assured before giving me a small smile. "Just rest, neh, Namine?"

"Hai, I will," I told her as I watched her leave.

* * *

"So, what happened?" Yuffie questioned in a low tone the moment Olette closed the door. She was surprised when she saw Sora striding down the crowded hallway without even giving her a glance. It wasn't just like him to ignore people.

"It seems things are not going as well as planned," Hayner answered knowingly, while Olette and Pence silently nodded in agreement. "He's just hurting even more."

Yuffie heaved a deep sighed. They were right, nothing was going as planned. The early appearance of Riku hadn't helped their situation either.

"What did she say?" The short-black haired lady asked. Yuffie knew that the girl inside the infirmary was the only one who had this much power over the keyblade master.

"It was actually my fault. I didn't notice Sora listening while we were conversing," Pence confessed. "He accidentally heard Namine saying that she didn't want him in her life."

"You should have seen his face before leaving the clinic," Hayner voiced, trying to sound casual. He knew that the last thing Sora wanted from them was their sympathy. He had put his life on the line just to give them this happiness, and the keyblade master wouldn't let someone like himself alter it.

"It's really hard, isn't it?" Yuffie uttered in almost a whisper. "To be forgotten by the person most important to you."

No one said anything as they reminisced the events that had passed before all of this happened. They still remembered perfectly well how Sora had struggled to bring his life back to normality, to a future without Namine in his world. All of them wanted to forget that memory. Never did they wish to see the keyblade master in that state of mind again.

"Namine is really confused with what was happening around her. That's why we didn't keep prodding her about what she said to Sora," Pence informed them. "Besides, we can't really blame her for her actions, right?"

"Of course not. I mean, all of us started acting different since Sora arrived," Hayner retorted as he placed the palms of his hands at the back of his head. "I'd be freaked out if I was in Namine's position."

"Just freaked out?" Pence asked mischievously.

"Yes, just freaked out," Hayner replied with nothing but a scowl on his face, knowing that this wasn't the time to get annoyed. "I'm glad Namine didn't press the clear vision subject. Explaining would have been awfully hard, especially to a genius like her."

"Plus, we are also her friends. We can't just expect Namine to take these things lightly. We need to understand her situation," Olette reminded her group. It was hard for her to see her best friend suffering alone. She knew how stubborn Namine could get when it came to her problems. "Both Sora and Namine need our support right now, and we'll give it to them."

All of them smiled with Olette's last statement. There was no doubt about that part.

"Demo, what now?" Hayner asked reluctantly. "What will Sora do next?"

"I-I don't know…" Yuffie replied. It wasn't in her place to decide the unknown fate that awaits the hero of the worlds. "All we could do now is to wait and pray that the inevitable future will somehow change…miraculously."

* * *

The moment I was alone in the room, I took a deep breath and sighed. The exhaustion was overwhelming my mind.

_Namine, you're ridiculous_! My conscience told me. _The guy didn't even do anything to you and yet you're accusing him of something you have no proof of. The time of his arrival and the shifting of your life could just be coincidence._

Well, that was true. Maybe I was just being paranoid or…insane. But I've grown to trust my instincts. I mean, in just a span of a day and a half, the following alterations in my life had occurred: my incessant dream suddenly changed, aunt Tifa began asking weird questions, and my 20/20 vision adjustment. Not to mention my friends' unexplainable moods. First, they were angry and then they were not. They didn't even bother asking me anything about Sora after my brief explanation. How could all these things happen so rapidly? It just didn't make sense.

And Sora acting odd towards me was not making the situation any better. It seemed he knew more than he showed. Again, a blame with no exact evidence. I made the right choice, didn't I? I asked myself while staring at the white ceiling of the infirmary.

I couldn't allow Sora to remain in my life for more than two days. I was frightened with all the events that had taken place. It felt like I was beginning to lose everything I had and cherished here in Twilight. I didn't like this terrifying feeling roaming around my body, not at all.

I've decided and I'll stick to it until the end.

_I must stop Sora from transforming my life into something that I'm not sure of._

* * *

"Too bad, it seems Fate is not on your side this time, neh, Sora?" Riku asked with a satisfied look on his face while watching Yuffie converse with her so-called students on his clear-transparent mirror.

Riku would have been lying if he said that he didn't care about Sora. He was his best friend, probably one of the most important people in his life. It was not easy for him to act against the savior of the worlds, especially after all Sora had done for him and _her_.

"This chess game of ours was laid the moment you made that decision," Riku continued, remembering the particular event. "The queen is considered the strongest piece both in offense and defense, the King's greatest protector," he uttered, chuckling lightly.

"I wonder what would happen if you lost your queen in the match…. will it finally be an insignia of your fall, Sora?" Riku murmured. "You need to be careful because right now, you're on the verge of losing your main source of strength."

It was pathetic of his friend to believe that he could change Fate's will. The keyblade master sacrificed almost everything he had just for this one and only chance. And for who? For a nobody who wasn't meant to exist in the first place.

"Sora, I really couldn't understand you sometimes," The silver-haired man whispered coldly. Anger filled him as he remembered the absurd wish his best friend had made.

"A few more moves and I'll have you checkmated," he uttered, organizing his plans in his head. "I'll definitely win this game, your queen herself doesn't even want you."

_Was it worth it? All these losses…for the sake of a non-existent entity? _Ridiculous! Riku thought furiously. He removed his eyes from the mirror and stared at the life pod at the center of the room he was occupying.

"Sora, I assure you that the moment you lose this match, I'll bring that nobody with me and annihilate her forever from your life."

* * *

"Namine!" aunt Tifa called loudly the moment she recognized my figure. I was still a few meters away from home and yet I could already see her waiting with Roxas by her side.

"Auntie, what are you doing here?" I asked knowingly, though a little puzzled. I made sure to inform Yuffie-sensei, the nurse and my friends not to tell my family about my little incident. The last thing I wanted was to see them with a worried expression.

Roxas hugged me the moment I was under his reach, holding me tight.

"I heard that you were hit by a soccer ball and collapsed! Are you alright Namine?" aunt Tifa inquired while checking for any possible injuries.

"Don't worry auntie, I'm fine. It was just a concussion, nothing serious," I assured her before looking down at Roxas. "Hey, were you waiting for me too?" I asked my little brother, hugging him back. Roxas glanced at me and nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you or anything," I told him softly.

My little brother just shook his head, telling me that it was alright. I smiled and hugged him tighter. Roxas really had a way of making me feel better after all that had happened today…I didn't want to think about it, if possible.

"Aunt Tifa, who told you about my injury?" I asked her. I couldn't think of anyone who would actually care about calling my family just to inform them of what happened. It couldn't be my friends or visitors because I strictly told them not to, so who?

"Your friend called me," aunt Tifa began, "and informed me that you collapsed. He said that he was sorry for what happened."

"He?" I questioned, already having an inkling to who she was referring to.

"He said his name was Sora, your new classmate," aunt Tifa informed. "I could sense how anxious he was while talking to me. He said that it was him who accidentally hit you with the ball."

"I see," I mumbled. Sora was really worried about me and what did I do in return? The guilt that I had been carrying had just piled up even more as the past events of this afternoon started resurfacing after I went back to class.

**Flashback**

"Namine, are you sure you want to go back to class?" Olette asked, walking by my side.

"Yes, I don't think I could stay in bed for that long without doing anything," I answered. The class was still going on right now so there were no students to be found in the hallways, which I was really grateful for. I was in no mood to tolerate their immaturity right now. "I'm going to Yuffie-sensei's class, you can go to your own room now Olette. You don't have to escort me, you've helped enough."

"I don't mind helping you," Olette informed smiling.

"But your class is at the opposite corner. I don't want you to miss your lessons," I told her. "Your teacher was famous for his surprise tests and you couldn't possibly miss that just because of me."

"Fine, if that's what you really want," Olette finally agreed. "I'll go ahead then. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, and thank you for your help." Why was it so easy to thank Olette but not Sora? He deserved my gratitude as much as anyone else or maybe even more.

Olette just smiled again and proceeded to her room. I kept walking wondering how I'd face Sora. We had Yuffie-sensei's Literature class right now. I took a deep breath before knocking and opened the door, expecting to meet his azure eyes. I remained where I stood, speechless as I stared at Sora's empty seat beside me. He was not there.

"Namine, you were excused. You didn't have to come to class," Yuffie-sensei informed.

"I know sensei. I just don't want to miss any lessons," I told her, forcing myself to look away from his unoccupied seat.

I couldn't help glancing at his vacant seat. It was hard to concentrate at Yuffie-sensei's lesson especially when you have this feeling of being the cause of someone's absence. Did he have another emergency call? I asked myself while trying to make up some more excuses. There was no way I'll ever admit that I have something to do with Sora's nonappearance in the class.

Darn, I was beginning to get irritated for some undetermined reason.

**End of Flashback**

Also, I remembered Hayner telling me that Sora didn't appear for the soccer tryouts after school. Really, I couldn't help but think he had taken my words seriously.

"Oh and Namine," aunt Tifa continued, grabbing my attention. "It was strange but before your friend ended the call he said something. He asked me to tell you that…" Aunt Tifa gave me a concerned look, like she was hesitating before she went on. "He said that he wouldn't bother you any longer."

I couldn't breathe anymore. The guilt and all these dreadful emotions were strangling my entire being. Why would that idiot go that far just for me?!? Even if I did want him out of my life, he still had the choice to stay if he wanted to! Who did he think I was? A world famous actress or something?!? I was just his classmate for pity's sake! He didn't have to miss school just because of a nerd like me!

"Namine…" my grip on Roxas tightened as aunt Tifa took a deep breath and uttered Sora's final words.

"_He said that he wanted you to be happy."_

* * *

**Sapphira-hime:**First of all, I want to apologize for the melodrama theme of the story. I didn't exactly plan to make this a sad fic and its not. Just the previous and following few more chapters but after that then…uhm maybe there will be lesser drama? Oh, and Sora didn't appear on this entry! Gomen! I'll probably include him on the next one…hehehe. Second, please let me know what you think so far of the story. I need to be sure if everyone likes the flow. And lastly, thank you very much for your unending support and reviews! I'll never get tired of saying it.

* * *

**SecretAgent99****-** Hahaha…me too. I blame school for not being able to update quicker. I wanted to write and finish my stories so badly but my studies wouldn't just let me. I hope you get over your writer's block. It's really hard to go back once you left or forget something. Wow, that just sounded like Namine and Sora's situation! But I'm sure you'll get over that problem.

I'm glad you liked this chapter! Oh, and I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to make Riku the antagonist of the story. It's just how the plot goes. Don't worry, you'll understand later why he was so against Sora. "The result of this phenomenon is obvious," statement will be revealed soon so stay tuned!

**NaminexSora lover****-** Wow! I'm jealous! I can't draw at all! I'm sure you're pretty good with drawing especially when you love that talent. Hehehe…it was nice to hear that you loved the previous chapter. I was beginning to think that maybe I should change the plot if I didn't get a good response. But so far so good. Yeah, it seemed Riku will be our antagonist in the story…I hope that doesn't bother you.

And me too! I was on the verge of crying when I was writing the last scene! I wanted to smack myself for making Sora hurt so much! I really did try to make it less painful but it seemed I failed. I guess it's really painful to be forgotten by someone you cherished the most regardless whether you have experience it or not, neh?

**Midnight Hell****-** Yipee! A new reviewer! Thank you so much for your short yet appreciated review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. It will be really awesome if you let me know what you think about the chapters I'm posting. It tells me what I should do next or if I needed to add some more excitement in the plot. So if it's not a bother, feel free to let your opinion be known (whether it's negative or not). Because Sapphira-hime here wants to entertain you all with the extent of her abilities.

More importantly, I just enjoy reading your feedbacks and reply to them. Just like this one. Interacting with each other is really fun after all! I give at least an hour and a half of my time to reply to your reviews because I really appreciate your simple act. Well, that's quite a long speech. I better stop, hahaha. Thank you very much for reviewing! Really appreciate it.

**Craxuan****-** Yeah, vacation was pretty short, neh? And school have started again…sob. Hehehe…anyway, that will not stop us from doing what we want! (Well, at least not the bad ones). I'm trying to update as soon as I can. I'll probably be free from school by the end of March, yippee! That means faster updates! I'm planning to finish this story by the end of summer and start a new one (I already have a plot, hehehe).

Yup! The previous chapter was really intriguing wasn't it? With all the revelations and fights. You hit the mark about Kairi and Namine's situation! I'm so proud! Demo, I'm not telling about what will happen to either of them. That will remain a secret for now, lol!

**wolves4life96-** Thank you very much for reviewing! Really appreciate it. Hehehe…I think I would say the same thing like Namine did. After all, it was not easy facing all those things all at the same time.

**imlittlepenguin****-** Exactly! I was trying to make you feel those emotions! I succeeded! Hahaha. Mission accomplished. Here is my say to your reactions.

1st: Yeah, I rolled my eyes as well with the girly talk. I even wondered, was that how we talk about a guy? Geez, it gave me an unpleasant feeling. Those kind of talk sounded low, don't you think? Or maybe it depends on the people who talks about it, hehehe. I can't possibly degrade our female species!

2nd: It took me three times to redo that part. I was really trying to make it suspenseful…hahaha.

3rd: Yeah, that was really sad for him. He was thinking of the sacrifices he had done for her and all and what did he get in return?

4th: Hehehe…yup, the antagonist of the story will be Riku! The her is indeed Kairi, but the reason why they were fighting will be kept unheard for now.

5th: It would be awful if Sora chose! Namine against the entire school population! I don't know who to choose too…hahaha…that's probably why I sent Leon to the rescue, lol!

6th: Yeah, I wanted my readers to see how willing the others were to help Sora with his unattainable wish.

7th: Wah…I could practically imagine those sorrowful look of Sora's too! It's just so sad.

Oh, and sorry for the late update. I know that you've been waiting for it for quite some time now. The same thing goes for my Bleach, Eternally for You story. I'll try to update faster once I get out of school. Probably on March, yay! Can't wait for it!

**Abysilityy****-** Hehehe…I posted the previous chapter for you guys as my Christmas present. Too bad I wasn't able to post another chapter during vacation. I was writing some advance chapters for my Bleach fic because it has a long plot so I wanted to be two steps ahead. But that doesn't mean I'm ignoring this story. I never did! Actually, this is on my next list for advance writing updates. Hope I'll be able to do it.

Now, on to the story. I'm glad you like the revealed plot! Yeah, I really don't really believe with the 'they live happily ever after" ending too. Love just doesn't work that way, it takes more than that to be happy (oh my, I hope I didn't sound like a hopeless romantic). Hehehe…I guessed I surprised you with the sudden change from AU to the actual storyline, neh? Honestly, I really started this fic with the original KH story line in mind but I wanted it to be mysterious and intriguing and thought of making it look a high school fic at first glance. It seemed it was a mission accomplished! Yay!

I'm so glad you like you liked Riku's appearance! I hope you don't mind him being the antagonist of the story. It's an honor to know that you like the ending of the previous chapter. Total heartbreak indeed!

**hEiY****zHeL**- mabagal ang flow ng story? hay, hindi mo naman pwedeng expect na kaagad magbabago yung mga nangyayari. Hindi naman pwedeng kagad niyang tatanggapin yung isang tao na nakilala palang niya noh.

**Karin Ochibi-chan****-** Wow! I love Ouran High School! I watched the anime more than five times and I have a dvd of it! Well, my vacation was less exciting, that's for sure. I just stayed home and did my school work. And then I wrote some chapters for my story and read the rest of Twilight series. What a vacation, hahaha. But I did get what I wanted, which really made me happy!

I'm so glad you loved the previous chapter! I was holding my breath while reading your review! I didn't know how you guys will accept the revelation of the plot. It's really comforting that you liked it. And it seemed Namine will be having a hard time fixing this problem. She really hurt Sora this time.

I read your "The Nightmare on Halloween" fic. Awesome as always though I'm really curious of what will Sora do next. Namine is far from normal in their world after all. And don't worry, you're not burdening me with the post script. I appreciate it actually because sometimes I tend to forget the updates of the stories I'm planning to read. So it really helped when you reminded me about it. Thanks!

**Xephinetsa****-** A new reviewer! Thank you very much for reviewing! This meant a lot to me. I hope you're liking the flow of he story so far. It will be really amazing if you give me more feedbacks for the new entries I'll be posting. Just the thought of knowing that you guys like my story makes me work harder. Besides, I really like replying to your reviews even if it takes more than one to two hours of my time. If it's for you guys then it's worth it.

**Dann of Thursday****-** Thank you so much for reviewing! Really appreciate it! And, you're welcome! But I think you don't have to feel grateful of me. I really love the SoraxNamine pairings that's why I decided to start and finish this fic till the end.

Nevertheless, it made me happy to know that you like the pairings. I hope you like the flow of the fic as well. Let me know what you think of this chapter and the following entries (if it's not a bother) because it really helps me improve more. Plus, I love hearing your feedbacks and replying to them. Again, thank you very much for taking your time to review. I hope I can hear from you again and again.

**Loverly Light****-** Yeah, Sora really did have a hard time on the previous chapter, neh? First, he had to face and go against his best friend Riku and then he had to hear those painful words from Namine. He didn't deserve any of those! Arggh! I blame the story plot!

Hehehe…it's good to know that Kairi and Riku were your second favorite pairings. It will be easier for me to write about them then. I hope you don't mind Riku being the antagonist of this fic. I couldn't think of anyone as better as him for this role.

**jugularpiercer****-** Really?!? I thought me making the characters suffer was a bit odd but all is well now! Since you liked it too! I'm very sorry for the late update. I'll try to be less tardy with posting. Thank you very much for reviewing! Hope to hear from you again and again!

**Blazing Firefox****-** Awesome! Your review contained all of my five chapters! And I really appreciate it a lot. Thank you. The criticism made me stop a bit from reading and thought of my mistakes. It really helped me! Arigato!

Hmn, I don't know how others got the idea of Namine being weak and all. I just don't see her like that. So yeah, I'm making her to something I thought she is. It's good to know that it was a refreshing idea for you. Well, I really did mean to make Sora stand out the most in the first few chapters just to bring out more curiosity from Namine, hehehe.

It thrilled me to learn that you love the shift from AU to the KH story line. That had been my plan from the start. It's nice that everything worked accordingly. Yep! I really did tend to make a twist and surprises in the story because personally, I'm bored with the typical high school fic and KH storyline. So I thought of combining both. Demo honestly, I didn't expect this idea to be so successful! I was just planning to let my thoughts out.

I apologize for the grammar mistakes and arigato for voicing my grammar errors. I'll be more careful with it (wide grin).

I'm so glad you start loving the SoraxNamine pairings again. I'll try my best to make this story worth your time. Hope to hear from you again and again!

**xXbladeXx****-** Yup, she chose the worst time of saying she doesn't want Sora in her life. Geez, now our hero is more upset that he already is!


	7. Chapter: His Wish Her Plea

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts officially belongs to Square Enix.

**Sapphira-hime: **Hey everyone! Guess what? I can't wait for vacation! Yes, college gets to have an early break which will be on March! Oh, and I'm still young, I just started college at an earlier age (so don't get any ideas! I'm still on my teen years, hahaha). Well, a vacation meant only one thing, faster updates!

I miss you all my dear readers! You have no idea how eager I was to update! The proof is this chapter not completely beta-ed yet! Maybe next week, I'll be able to finish the final editing and repost this chapter. I hope you don't mind. I'll probably PM each of you just to let you know if there are some major changes in this entry.

I'm just worried that I may not be able to update this chapter until late March. I'm sure you don't want that, or do you? Hahahaha...besides, with all the support I'm receiving from you guys, what can I do but work harder?

**Special Thanks to:** My amazing beta-reader, **ClanCrusher**! Scarlet Temperament wouldn't be this successful without his help. I owe all of this to him.

**Must Read:** I sincerely apologize to **andpaopucheesecakes** for missing her review. I hope I can make it up to my new reviewers, you can read my replies to your feedbacks after the ending of this chapter. If it's not in here then it's probably on the previous entry, depending on the chapter you reviewed. If you reviewed chapter 5 then expect my reply on chapter 6. That's how it goes. I hope this explanation will help. I always try to make sure that I get everyone included. I don't want anyone to be left out. If ever I did miss someone, please let me know, neh? And I'll make sure to make it up to you.

* * *

**Scarlet Temperament**

**Chapter 7: His Wish Her Plea**

**By: Sapphira-hime**

* * *

_If I have to choose between my old world and the new one he brought me...what life will I choose?_

* * *

Despite the colorful appearance of the mansion in the afternoon light, it was easy to sense the cloud of despair hanging over the grand chateau.

"Hey, are you sure this is what you want?" Cloud asked the keyblade master, concern evident in his voice.

"If not being in her life is what's going to make her happy then…" Sora murmured as he stared motionlessly outside the huge clear glass. "Then, I'll give it to her without a second thought."

"And you choose to continue protecting her from the shadows?" Cloud kept prodding. "Aren't you just torturing yourself even more?"

"This is my choice," was his short answer as he gazed at the dull sky, the dark clouds compressing.

"You're really willing to do anything for your light, huh?" Cloud commented as he glanced at the sky as well.

"I remember you telling me not to lose sight of my light years ago," Sora told the blonde guy, his tone emotionless. "And I won't."

"But she was not the one in your heart before," Cloud reminded the savior of the worlds. "And Riku knew that as well."

Sora's face turned grim at the mention of his best friend's name. Was this the reason why Riku wouldn't support his decision?

"I loved her and I still do… She was like a sister to me." Sora confessed, his fist clenched tightly as he remembered a certain red-haired girl. "If I hadn't met her at Castle Oblivion, then maybe I would never have realized my true feelings."

"Are you certain now of what your heart tells you?" Cloud questioned, even though he already knew the answer.

The keyblade master gave him a small sad smile, a smile that expressed all of his emotions.

"I will be welcoming death if I said no."

Cloud was about to say something more when the door suddenly burst open.

"Sora!"

The two men looked at the panting Aerith, her face filled with anxiety.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked the emerald woman.

"There are heartless nearby!" she told them, still panting from running.

"I'll go and deal with them," Cloud voiced calmly, preparing to leave.

"Wait!" Aerith stopped him. "There's more. While I was outside, I also felt Riku's presence. And worse…" Aerith informed, her voice darkening. "Leon called and said that she was neither in school nor her house."

"What?" Cloud asked, not liking what Aerith was implying. "You don't mean that he's planning to tak-" The two adults stopped talking abruptly when they noticed Sora hastily exiting the giant Victorian egress.

"Cloud, do you think everything will be okay?" Aerith asked him anxiously. "I didn't expect Riku to turn to his dark side again. I thought that he'd at least help us with the heartless."

"He's desperate to get at Namine," Cloud mumbled, sighing. It seemed their problems just kept piling up.

"We should go help him," Aerith told the blonde swordsman. She didn't want to see Sora going home with that solemn look again. No matter how much he tried to hide it, she and Cloud were able to see through him. They knew that Namine had broken another part of him.

"With the heartless yes," Cloud uttered, heading to the door. "But with the shattering bond they have, we can only hope and pray for the best."

* * *

Right now, I wasn't not really sure how to portray myself. I was either dreaming or just simply insane. I never had once imagined these black creatures surrounding me existed. I could feel my body shaking from fear. They were all looking at me, like I was the only prey in town.

_Geez, Mizuki Namine, what have you gotten yourself into?_ I asked myself with sarcasm as I tried to stay as calm as possible.

"You don't have to be frightened," an unknown voice uttered. Abruptly, a man with long silver hair appeared from a dark portal, his stern onyx eyes gazing at me with a look of triumph. "It's been a while Namine."

"Wh-who are you?!" I demanded, ignoring the fear that I was feeling. "How did you know my name?!?"

"The usual questions I see," the man mumbled, chuckling. "My name is Riku, have you forgotten Namine?"

"Ri-Riku? I don't know anyone with that name!" I told him, glaring. Why was this arrogant guy suddenly appearing and claiming to know me?

"Really? But I know you quite well Namine and right now, I want you to come with me," Riku continued, smirking. "And if you behave like a good girl then I might just tell you everything that I know about your life."

"No thank you. I'm quite knowledgeable of myself," I retorted while observing him. Honestly, how stupid did this Riku person think I was? The guy comes out of a dark portal surrounded by these black shadows that seemed to come straight out of a horror movie and tells me not to be afraid? Seriously, I've seen The Grudge before.

Meanwhile, my questions kept mounting. How on earth did he appear out of thin air? Why wasn't he afraid of the shadows? Was he with _him_?

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Namine," Riku remarked, smirking even more. "What if you suddenly learned that everything you had believed in was all just a lie?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned him, getting more confused by the second. "You're making no sense."

"You being here is a fact that makes no sense," Riku retorted, his tone turning sinister. "If you come with me then I'll even tell you why that new kid in your school was affecting your life so much. Fair deal, don't you agree?"

I unexpectedly stood frozen and speechless. How did Riku know Sora? Were they related or connected somehow? I unconsciously bit my lip as I remembered the reason why I had spontaneously left the school.

**Flashback:**

I was content and pleased that everything I had known was back to normal. I, Mizuki Namine, was still the subject of ridicule, but I think that was the only thing that would never change as long as I choose to remain at this prep school. But I could care less about that. Right now, I was just happy.

Why?

First and foremost, my relentless dream had suddenly stopped and aunt Tifa had discontinued contemplating it. Also, Olette and the others had started acting normal again, and my clear vision…Well, I could at least pretend that I was blind without my glasses, right?

The only thing that mattered to me now was that he wasn't here anymore.

"Hey, do you know when Sora will attend school again?" a girl asked her friend.

"I'm not sure," the girl's friend replied, disappointment in her voice. "He hasn't shown himself for a while now."

"I wonder what happened to him…" the girl mumbled. "I hope he's alright."

"Why can't these people just move on and let go?" I muttered annoyingly. "Tch, it's not like he's anyone important."

_Really Namine, are you sure you're being honest with yourself? _My inner conscience asked pryingly, as if daring me to lie to my own self.

I didn't bother retorting. It would be awkward to argue with my own consciousness. I just decided to ignore it and find Olette, Pence, and Hayner since I didn't see them at the cafeteria which was rather unusual.

"Hey, do you know where Sora lives? Maybe we can send him something." a junior girl commented with her group.

"That's a fantastic idea!" another junior agreed enthusiastically. "We can send him letters and gifts!"

"And we'll tell him how much we miss him!"

Why won't they just stop?!? I asked irritated. Their garbage talk will not bring him back!

_Is that really the reason why you're so aggravated?_ My inner conscience asked again. _Or is it the exact opposite?_

I'm angry because they won't stop mentioning him! I answered aggressively, not liking the underlying feeling creeping inside my body.

Finally, I spotted Olette and my friends. I began to walk towards them but stopped suddenly when I heard Pence mentioning _his_ name.

"Hey guys, did you hear the news about Sora?" I heard him ask, sounding really worried.

"Why? Did something happen to him?" Olette inquired, her voice alarmed.

"We heard from Yuffie that Cloud and Aerith came to school." Pence informed grimly. "She said that Sora suddenly wanted to leave Twilight Academy so they asked the registrar to drop him off of the academy."

_Huh?_ I heard myself asking. Why was Pence suddenly calling Yuffie-sensei by her first name? And who was Cloud and Aerith? Were they Sora's parents?

"But why?" Hayner questioned, a hint of irritation in his voice. "It's not too late yet!" I couldn't understand what my friends were talking about. Did they know something I didn't? Had they been keeping in touch with Sora while he was gone?

"Yuffie also said that Sora is planning not to show up anymore," Pence answered with a hint of disappointment in his tone. "I don't think we'll see him again."

"H-he's not coming b-back?" I heard my stuttering faint voice ask quietly as I realized I had been holding my breath since the moment they mentioned his name.

"How come?!" Olette asked again in a louder tone. "Doesn't he trust us anymore?"

"Sora said that it will be for the best…"

I didn't hear the rest of Pence's speech as my body unconsciously began rushing towards the school's exit.

That jerk! I growled angrily. This was just too much! Did he really think that I was a famous actress or something?!? I asked sarcastically, as the guilt that I had been suppressing finally burst with a great impact.

It had been a month since I'd last seen him. Sora never showed up after the soccer incident and I'd had a hard time convincing myself that I had nothing to do with his disappearance. I kept making excuses, reasons as to why he wouldn't come to school.

Why? Why were these things happening to me? I asked myself. This is what I had wanted. I was content, wasn't I? I kept questioning frantically…desperately.

The disappointment never failed to resurface whenever I stared at his empty seat in our Calculus and Literature class. But why? I shouldn't be thinking about him! Darn it! I got what I wanted. Sora wasn't here anymore. I should be ecstatic for pity's sake!

I remembered everything: that first addicting smile, his worried look when I fell unconscious, his sincere apology, and those painful ocean orbs of his, I remember it all. There was never a day that I hadn't recalled those memories of him. Indeed, my inner ego was right. Sora's absences had affected me…quite terribly, no matter how much I hated to admit it.

I could still clearly remember Sora's last words to me, that one sentence that kept echoing in my head whenever I was alone.

"_He said that he wanted you to be happy."_

That was his way of saying goodbye, right? I couldn't believe that guy was dropping off school for a nerd like me!

I smiled halfheartedly, chuckling at the irony of my pitiable situation. Fate must be laughing at me right now. Who would have thought that the same person who just said that she didn't want Sora in her life was racing to his house right now?

**End of Flashback**

"So, what do you say Namine?" I heard Riku asking again. "I can tell you everything about Sora."

It was getting harder for me to refuse his offer. What if he knew where Sora was? I had dumbly left school without even knowing where he lived.

"What do you want?" I asked, growling. "I don't think you'll benefit anything from me."

"Now that's not true," Riku remarked. "I need you Namine, more than you can ever imagine."

"What for?"

"Come with me and you'll find out," Riku told me mysteriously. "You'll learn everything there is to learn about you…and Sora."

"I don't need you to tell me anything about my life. I'll find the answers on my own," I declared, clenching my fist tightly, glaring at him.

"Oh?" Riku asked daringly. "But what if you learned that Sora was the last person you should get close to?"

I gritted my teeth furiously. What was he trying to imply with that statement? I have only known Sora for two days!

"If there's anyone who should explain Sora to me, then that will be him and no one else," I retorted, as determination welled inside of me. "I don't need you to tell me anything. Besides, I think it's safe to say that I trust him more than you."

It was Riku's turn to scowl. I could easily tell he was not pleased with my answer.

"I see. Then you leave me no choice," he muttered cynically. "I'll just have to take you by force."

He began walking in my direction, his eyes gazing intently at me. The black creatures which were surrounding me gave way, letting him pass.

"S-stop, don't you dare step closer to me," I warned him shakily as I backed away.

"I was hoping to make things easier for you," Riku murmured. "But you're not giving me any other options." I kept moving backwards until I felt the cold wall behind me.

I was trapped.

I shut my eyes tightly, as he closed the gap between us. I was praying to every kamis I knew to wake me up from this nightmare.

"Don't you dare touch her," a voice that had haunted me for days warned fumingly.

I slowly opened my eyes reluctantly as I gazed at his back. What was Sora doing here? And what was with that huge looking key he was holding?

"You really like meddling, huh Sora?" Riku voiced coldly, releasing his weapon.

"Riku, please…stop this," Sora begged. "I don't want to lose anyone else."

"You don't? Then just give up on her already!" he yelled exasperatedly, his finger pointing at my direction. "This absurdness will stop once you surrender that girl to me!"

"I will never do that," Sora muttered with a firm voice as he stood protectively in front.

"Then fight me."

In a blink of an eye, I saw their strange weapons clashing hard, neither giving in to their pleas.

"Sora, you said that you don't want to lose anyone anymore," Riku uttered almost in a whisper. "But how about me?"

Sora suddenly jumped backward, his handsome face filled with guilt.

"Ri-Riku, i-if ever things turned for the worst then I wan-" He was unable to continue when his silver-haired friend attacked him with a powerful slash. Sora slid back, his eyes wide at the sheer force behind the strike.

"Don't you even think of failure!" Riku yelled furiously. "If you flunk then expect me to follow you in the deepest stratum of earth!"

"Bu-but Riku…" Sora tried to argue, blocking each of his blurred moves successfully.

"Enough!" was Riku's response, along with a powerful blast of dark energy towards the keyblade master.

"Sora!" I heard myself screaming worriedly as smoke filled the area. I tried to search for him behind the thick fog as my mind filled with anxiousness. And before I realized it, another loud explosion occurred a half second ago at the very place I just stood.

"Please stay back," Sora's emotionless voice uttered while landing on the ground gracefully. I froze when I heard the unexpected coldness in his tone as he let go of my petite frame. I gazed at him questioningly, the smoke clearing out.

"I-I want to tell you that I-I'm so-" I tried to apologize but was unable to.

"Tch. I should have released a stronger one. It would probably have been over then," Riku muttered with sarcasm. And then, a dark portal appeared again the moment he stretched his arms, summoning it. "I'll leave for now since it's clear that I'm not powerful enough to beat you yet."

"Riku! Wait!" Sora yelled, trying to hurry back to him as fast as he could. "Don't leave yet!"

"Remember this Sora," Riku began with a vow before disappearing, "I'll make sure that neither will you fail nor succeed with your plans. I'm not going to lose anyone."

I felt the cold drops of water on my face as I stared at his back. My heart unknowingly began to ache as I gazed at his motionless body. His head was bowed and his shoulders were down.

"He-hey," I started, walking closer to him. "A-re you alri-" Again, I was cut off.

"Gomen," I heard Sora's detached voice uttering. "I broke another promise."

"What?" I asked confusedly, stopping a meter away from him.

"Don't worry, this time, I'll make sure not to show myself anymore," Sora continued, his head not turning to me.

I didn't know what to say. I wanted Sora out of my life and he was willing to give way, so what was stopping me?

"Please forget about everything, I assure you that this is the last time you'll encounter this nightmare," Sora informed me, starting to walk away, not bothering to look at my direction.

My mind began spinning. Nothing made sense anymore. I didn't want any of these. I didn't even want to imagine what would have happened to me if Sora hadn't come. I kept reasoning and reasoning while watching him leave, convincing myself that this was the best verdict that I had ever made.

"_Namine, what's going to make you happy?"_ I heard aunt Tifa's voice echo from years ago.

"_Huh? Auntie, I'm content with what I have. I don't need anything else,"_ the younger me replied. Aunt Tifa just looked at me with sad eyes, not believing my answer.

Happiness? I never thought about it or rather I refused to think about it. The first time that I did, a nightmare occurred. I tried to forget the figures in black cloaks that were surrounding me, especially that man's voice. His last words successfully brought the worst fear that I could imagine.

"_A chance at happiness?"_ his voice asked with pure disgust, _"Bah! That's something you'll never have."_

I hated myself for not being able to forget. I tried as hard as I could but was never successful. It was only a dream and yet it terrified me because somehow, a part of me believed that…

…it was the truth.

"_Namine, if ever you find that happiness, please don't let it go,"_ I remembered aunt Tifa continuing. _"Because once you do, it will never return."_

"Stop you jerk!" I yelled loudly, running to him. Sora stopped walking and finally looked at me but with a look that I didn't want. I could feel the thousand painful needles on my chest as I stared at his solemn ocean orbs.

The cold rain fell harder as we stood silently, our eyes never leaving each other.

"Where do you think you're going?!?" I asked demandingly. "Do you have any idea how frustrated you're making me?!?"

"I-I didn't mean to-" Sora tried to speak but I stopped him.

"My world suddenly changed when you came into my life, do you know what that felt?!?!" I asked with a growl, my body trembling. "It was frightening! Especially when it's only been two freaking days!"

Sora slowly bowed his head in shame as he heard my words. He just continued standing, listening to my hurtful ranting.

"I-I wanted you out of my life…" I whispered, remembering the last day I saw him. "And you, without question, obliged to my wish."

"I didn't mean to show up aga-"

"That's just the most ridiculous thing I'd ever seen someone do! You're going to drop out of school just because of me?!?!" I kept inquiring furiously. "D-do you know what I felt when you disappeared? I was overjoyed! Because the moment you left, everything came back to the way it was!" I told him with a halfhearted laugh. "I was contented without you!"

Sora didn't say anything and kept his head bowed and yet I could picture the sorrowful look on his face.

"…or rather, I was foolishly making myself believe that I'm happy that you were not there anymore," I continued, letting my torrent of emotions out.

Sora slowly looked at me with a puzzled expression, a light of hope evident on his mesmerizing eyes.

"I really did want you out of my life," I confessed, stepping closer to him. "I didn't want you to be a part of it because I know that if I let you stay a bit longer, then...I would want you forever in my world."

And then, without me noticing, Sora suddenly pulled my hand. His warm arms wrapped protectively around my body, his face buried on my wet soaking hair.

"I will never leave you," he whispered softly to my ear. "I'll stay as long as you want me in your life."

Slowly, my own arms enclosed his body, his warmth filling my cold ones.

"Demo, if I do then Riku and the changes will cont-" Sora reminded worriedly.

"I don't care, as long as you're here," I told him, hugging him tighter. Right now, I just didn't want to regret losing someone that might be the key to my happiness. I knew that my life would change dramatically after this night. For better or for worse was yet to be seen.

I was scared, yes, but the thought of not seeing Sora was something that even fear couldn't compare with.

"_I'll find you, I promise." _

* * *

**Sapphira-hime: **Finally! I was beginning to wonder when this part will be included. It took me seven chapters just to get Namine and Sora in good terms! So, what do you think of this chapter? I really worked hard on this entry (well, I always do for you guys) but you can say that I put an extra effort. I want to make Sora and Namine's special moments different and heart-warming; something that will reach your hearts. And I really hope that I was able to.

* * *

**Andpaopucheesecakes**- I'm glad you put my story on your story alert. I always missed some updates of my favorites stories for some reasons. I'm really sorry for missing you. I have no ill intentions about that. I'll make sure to make it up to you. Oh! I put my so latex10 reply to you on chapter 5 because you reviewed on chapter 4, right? Hehehe...good thing I check all your reviews if not I will never forgive myself! So, what do you think of this chapter? Do you like it? Hehehe...I'm not that sure about their reconciliation so please let me know, neh?

**Craxuan****-** Hehehe…you're right. The plot hasn't reached half yet. I hope you're not bored with the slow flow of the story. Are you still enjoying this fic? Let me know and I'll try to make it better. Thank you very much for your support!

**imlittlepenguin-** I agree with the melodrama! I'm sorry for all the sad scenes! Anyway, this chapter has a bit of melodrama in it…but with Sora and Namine interacting (just like you wish!). So, do you like their momentum?

**IchigoRenji****-** You're right! Sora and Namine did know each other in the past. You'll see the rest of their story on the next following chapters. Hahaha…thank you for supporting my fic all the way! You're really a good friend!

**Karin Ochibi-chan****-** We had the same situation! I just finished my midterms last month and our pre-finals this week! It was hectic…my eyes are bulging already (due to lack of sleep). I tried finishing this chapter little by little and due to that, I'm not sure if I was able to make a good chapter for you guys. I redid this chapter like three to four times! I can't decide how to make it nice, hahaha (is that weird?).

About the updating, right now, you're doing a better job than me! It's been a month since I last updated. Oh, thank you for the kudos! I'll share some with you!

I love Ouran! I'm still reading the manga version. It's awesome! How about you? Are you reading it too? Do you know CLAMP'S Tsubasa Chronicles? It's a fabulous story as well! I'm glad you like the chess comparison. I was playing chess with my brother and then I suddenly thought of this fic (when I lost my queen and began to lose). It's hard to win when you lose your queen! And Sora will definitely collapse if Namine leaves, it will be so painful, I don't even want to think about it. The relation of Sora, Namine, and Riku will definitely be revealed in the future, for now just stay tuned and enjoy, neh?

By the way, I'm not bored at all! I love reading your review! I always have this big smile on my face whenever I read your reviews (no kidding!).

I want to thank you for that and for all your support.

Hope to hear from you soon!

**NaminexSora lover****-** Yeah, I feel sorry for Namine too! I'll probably end up acting worse than her if I was in her position. You know, when I read your review, I was thinking of your question about Sora's thoughts when he heard Namine telling Pence that she didn't want him in her life. I must say, that brought me to thinking as well, I'll probably put that on the next chapter! Sora's thoughts…hmn, we'll see.

I'm sure no one wants to be forgotten. And I think it's kind of unfair for Sora since he save all the worlds and in return what did he get? Be forgotten by the person most important to him (and to think I'm the author and yet I'm complaining about being unjust, geez!).

I'm glad you like the chess comparison! Honestly, that was the part that I wasn't so sure about! I was kind of clueless what to add in the story to lessen the melodrama. I just thought about the chess comparison when I was losing on a chess game with my brother. He ate my queen! And I began to lose! And then the idea clicked in, I suddenly ask myself, what will happen to Sora if he loses Namine? Just like how I lost my queen?

Good thing Riku wasn't able to checkmate him! Oh, and about Riku, I felt relieved when you guys said that you don't mind him being the antagonist! I thought you'll stop reading this fic since I'm making one of your favorite characters the bad guy.

I need to stop now. You must be getting bored with the long feedback. Gomen! I just really enjoy replying to you guys. Thank you so much for your support!

**Loverly Light****-** Hahaha…I kind of feel bad making Riku the bad guy, and I didn't expect him to do such a good job being the antagonist! He's awesome!

I'm glad you like the chess analogy! I have no idea what to write to lessen the melodrama of the previous chapter. I'm glad the chess scene worked…even though I lost to my brother while playing chess with him. If he didn't eat my queen, I would never have thought about comparing it to Sora and Namine's situation. I realized that once you lose your queen, it's so hard to get back at the game. You have to be really good and strong to survive and bring her back.

Sora and Namine are in good terms now, finally! It took me seven chapters just to bring them together, hahaha. So, what do you think of this chapter I was trying to make it a heart-warming story chapter that will reach your emotions.

Sorry for the long reply! I hope I'm not boring you. I just love writing to you guys!

**SecretAgent99****-** Wow! I'm just like you! I'll probably act worse than Namine if I was in her position! Hehehe…the reason why Riku is so against Sora will be revealed soon but I'm not sure when. I'm still trying to improve the ideas that I have in my mind just to make it worth for you guys.

Oh, do you think the flow of the story is slow? I'm kind of worried about that. Please let me know if it is. Thank you so much for your support!

**hEiYzHeL****-** O! Ayan! Before ka mag-graduate ng post na ako. Hehehe…sinusubukan ko ng bilisan ang flow ng story para di ka ma-bored.

**Blazing Firefox****-** Yes! You're reviews are definitely helpful! I'm definitely improving because of them! Thank you for that.

I'm glad you like Namine's character! I can't really picture her in a weak state. You're right; she's more of the assertive type. And Sora, yeah, his personality was kind of different from his usual one. I read (not played) the Re: Chain of Memories and I realized that Sora is capable of being in that state too. Even the most powerful person can be weak once he loses his treasured someone. Demo, don't worry, Sora's character will definitely improve in the future!

**SapphireYuki-Sama****-** Hehehe…of course I'll include you till the end! I hope you like this chapter. Sora and Namine are finally in good terms! Oh, and thank you so much for your support. No words can express my gratitude to you. Let me know what you think about my story. If you hate or like it, if it's annoying or fun, everything! Hehehe...did that sound demanding?

Anyways, I'm really not sure about how Namine and Sora's reconciliation turned out. I really think it was getting kind of fast. My sister said that the chapter was short, is it? If ever, do you think making my chapters longer will be better or will it just bore you guys? Hehehehe...sorry, I can't really decide.

Well, I really hope to hear from you soon! Looking forward to it SapphireYuki-chan!

**gabyrendon****-** Yay! A new reviewer! Thanks for your feedback, really appreciated. I'm glad you like this fic. I hope I can keep you entertained. Let me know what you think of this chapter, neh? Hope to hear from you soon!

**xXbladeXx****-** Wow! I didn't expect the boys to get depress on the previous chapter! But yeah, I guess you can relate, since you're a guy. You definitely know what it feels like to be unwanted by the person most important to you.


	8. Chapter: An Unavoidable Dilemma

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts officially belongs to Square Enix.

**Sapphira-hime: **Okay, it's our vacation now! YAY ME! It only means updating will be faster…well, that depends on my beta-reader too. So yeah, I'm just happy to get the chance to write more for you guys!

I miss you all my dear readers! You have no idea how eager I was to update! The proof is this chapter not completely beta-ed yet! Maybe next week, I'll be able to finish with the final editing and repost this chapter. I hope you don't mind. I'll probably PM each of you just to let you know if there are some major changes in this entry.

I'm just worried that I may not be able to update this chapter until late April (we're going to the beach for a while so yeah…) I'm sure you don't want that, or do you? Hahahaha besides, with all the support I'm receiving from you guys, what can I do but work harder?

**Special Thanks to:** My amazing beta-reader, **ClanCrusher**! Scarlet Temperament wouldn't be this successful without his help. I owe all of this to him.

* * *

**Scarlet Temperament**

**Chapter 8: An Unavoidable Dilemma**

**By: Sapphira-hime**

* * *

_Despite all the agony and pain...he is still willing to go far for her._

* * *

Everyone was staring as I, or rather _we,_ walked to Leon-sensei's classroom. I was anticipating the harsh murmurs and whispers from these rich brats in the hallway but it seemed they were too shocked at the view to utter a word. Well, I couldn't really blame them. I too was astounded when I saw Sora waiting for me at the main gate of Twilight Academy.

He was leaning on the wall with his calm and alluring aura, patiently anticipating my arrival. I didn't know why, but the sight of his serene face made my heart skip a beat. Did all girls feel this way when they see a gorgeous guy early in the morning?

I had told Sora that he didn't have to wait for me since he didn't have a valid reason too but he said that he preferred to wait outside as long as he was the first person I saw at school.

Again, that was another unexpected morning greeting from him. What exactly did Sora mean by that? Did he have any idea how uneasy his words were making me? I could feel these funny emotions dwelling inside my abdomen when he said those words.

"So what did your parents say when you told them you wanted to go back to school?" I asked casually, trying to start a conversation.

"They were happy," Sora answered with that famous goofy grin of his. "My mother called the school administration immediately to cancel my request of leave. What was more surprising was my dad. He suddenly volunteered to cook dinner even though we have professional chefs in the mansion."

"I guess he was glad of your decision," I uttered, feeling guilty for the worry I had caused his parents. "Your parents must really care for you."

"Yes, they do. My father said that it's good to have me back," Sora answered, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I didn't realize how worried they were about me for the past few weeks. I thought I was able to hide it from them."

"Tch, who wouldn't worry? You suddenly decided to leave school just because of a girl like me," I informed him, feeling guiltier. I couldn't help but wonder how Sora's parents would view me. I wasn't even sure if Sora told them the real reason for his leaving. If he did, then how was I supposed to face them?

_Geez Namine, so what if Sora's parents don't like you? _My oh so helpful ego asked sarcastically. _It wasn't like you and Sora had a romantic relationship or anything._

My consciousness really hit it on the mark, huh? Fine, maybe Sora and I didn't have any romantic relationship (not like I had any desires of having one) but I was sure now that I was no ordinary person to him either.

_So what does that relationship of yours have to do with Sora's parents then?_ My consciousness inquired, sarcasm in its tone.

Okay! I was just worried about their impression of me for no reasons at all! I shouted in my head, annoyed with my own mind. Why was I even bothering to answer it in the first place?

"But you're not just any girl to me Namine," Sora uttered with his addicting smile.

I quickly turned away from his direction and tried my best to focus on anything else but him. Sora just confirmed my thoughts! Goodness! I need to find a way to stop my heart from beating rapidly! I was going to die early if this continued!

"H-hey, how do you plan to catch up in school?" I asked, attempting to change the subject but then I suddenly realized that it was a dumb one. "Never mind that, I'm sure your future is already set, you being rich and all."

"Actually, I was hoping to grab the opportunity to enjoy my time here," Sora admitted, his face filled with enthusiasm. "I was unable to go back to school after I turned fourteen."

"What? You mean you haven't been back to school for two years now?" I asked with astonishment, knowing that he was sixteen years old. Don't bother asking how I learned of Sora's age. I suffered hearing all the biographies about him here in school.

"Ah, is that bad?" Sora asked sheepishly. "To be honest, I enjoyed every second of those last two years despite the situation I was in."

I bit my tongue to stop myself from asking what _situation_ he was talking about. Somehow, a part of me knew that it had something to do with those black creatures and the guy Riku I met yesterday. I wasn't ready to confront Sora about those things…yet. I knew that everything would start to get complicated the moment I started asking about these strange events.

"What made you enjoy your situation?" I asked, deciding that as long as I didn't know anything about the _exact_ situation then it was safe to ask.

"Well, I met a lot of important people," Sora answered with a soft smile. "People that I cherish even now."

"You should do your best to keep them then," I informed, suddenly remembering my parents' words. "Before it's too late."

"I am," Sora told me with a serious look. "I am trying. To the point where I'm still holding on even though yo-" he stopped abruptly.

"Huh? You were saying?" I asked.

"Hey, are you sure you don't want me to carry your books? They seem heavy," Sora commented while glancing at the load of hardcover I was bringing.

"I'm fine. I've been carrying much more before, this is nothing," I assured him, fully aware that Sora changed the subject just now. I didn't say anything though. I had no plans to push him on something he didn't want to talk about.

"Okay, but don't hesitate to ask for my help if you can't carry them anymore, neh?" Sora told me, concern in his voice.

"I doubt that I will," I told him with a smirk. "However, I'll be sure to ask you to beat those people in black cloaks if I dream of them again."

Sora suddenly stopped on his track, a little surprised.

"You dream of them?" he asked in disbelief. "For how long?"

"Since I was seven," I answered truthfully. "You were not here yet so don't worry about it."

"But Namine you weren't supposed to drea-" Sora was unable to continue when I opened the door to Leon-sensei's classroom.

"I'm fine. They're just dreams. Besides, all I have to do is hug Roxas and all the terrifying memories of it will disappear immediately."

"Roxas?" Sora asked, a little agitated at the mention of his name.

"My little brother," I told him cheerfully, excited to tell him about my current center of attention. "He's my most important person."

"Ah, I-I see," Sora uttered, trying to return a smile. "Your brother must be everything to you then."

"That's right!" I answered, unaware of the mix emotions in Sora's mesmerizing ocean eyes. "I'm studying hard right now because I want to give him a bright future."

"I'm sure you will," Sora agreed while avoiding my gaze uncomfortably.

"I-I just hope the dream wouldn't mean anything in the future," I mumbled, remembering the dreadful scenes.

"What did you dream of?" Sora asked, worry evident in his voice. "Were they about them?"

"I dreamt of those black clothed people stealing Roxas away from me," I told him, clenching my fist while remembering the horrifying nightmare. "I ended up crying the whole night trying to erase the frightening images away."

It was hard confessing, especially when you were trying to suppress your tears in front of a gorgeous guy. I didn't want Sora to see this weakness of mine, it was humiliating.

"Namine, I need to ask-" Sora was unable to continue as I went on.

"You know, I'm not going to forgive anyone who takes Roxas away from me," I told Sora with unwavering determination. "I'd do anything to protect him."

"Does he really make you happy?" Sora asked as casual as possible, trying to hide the painful tone in his voice.

"Of course!" I answered immediately, showing Sora a picture of us from my wallet. "If it weren't for Roxas, I don't think I'd have any reasons to stay in this town."

Sora just stared blankly at the picture I was showing him. The photo was of Roxas hugging me while we were having a picnic in the park. Both of us had a wide smile on our faces, happy in each other's arms.

"Na-Namine, will you be able to forgive me if I take Roxas from you?" Sora suddenly asked with an undiscerning tone, his solemn eyes staring straight at mine. His voice was distant, like he was trying to hide his emotions from me.

"What kind of a question is that?" I inquired, hoping for the sudden aching pain I was feeling to disappear as I stared at him. Why was this happening to me? How can Sora's little actions affect me so much?

"Namine, will you hate me if I make Roxas disappear from your life?" Sora prodded, his voice monotone.

I just stared back at him. My genius brain didn't have any idea how to produce a meaningful answer to his query. Why was Sora asking me this? And why in the world will he take my brother away from me? Roxas had nothing to do with my relationship with Sora!

"So-Sora, you're not making any sense," I told him, trying to clear the confusion in my mind. "You and Roxas had nothing to do with each oth-"

"Everyone, take your seat," Squall ordered while entering the classroom. Sora just sat beside me and turned his attention to our Calculus professor, his face unreadable.

I forced myself not to glance at his side. I badly wanted to know why Sora suddenly asked that absurd question but knew that it had to wait.

I allowed myself to relax and think or rather daydream instead of listening to Squall's lecture, since it was a waste of time to pay attention to something you already know about. Besides, it wouldn't have done any good even if I wanted to since Mr. Magical Boy here managed to get my interest again.

Well, at least I finally admitted that I wanted Sora in my life. I would rather face these dramatic changes with him than see him walk out of my world. I had made my verdict, for better or for worse was yet to be seen. What mattered right now was I was fully satisfied with Sora being at my side. Somehow, I felt safe and happy in his presence for reasons I couldn't fathom.

Olette, Pence and Hayner seemed very happy when they saw me with Sora this morning. I could see Olette smiling beside me while watching us converse just a while ago. Speaking of which, these "friends" of mine had a lot of explaining to do. I was sure that they knew more than I did.

I also knew that Sora was waiting for me to make the first move. He wanted me to ask the question first. Too bad, I had no plans to demand an answer from him. Worrying about something that I was not sure of was meaningless. I decided to wait and let the future decide of what will happen to my life. The only thing that I had to be certain of was to be prepared for whatever was coming. I need to be ready to either accept or fight for my destiny.

Before I realized it, the loud bell rang. Everyone started gathering their things while Olette came to me before leaving for her next class.

"Hey Namine, we'll see you at lunch, okay?"

"Okay, by the way, aunt Tifa cooked something for you guys and I'm sure Hayner and Pence will love it," I told her, grinning. Olette's smile widened with the mention of food. She too was addicted to aunt Tifa's dishes.

"I'll make sure to tell Hayner and Pence about that," she uttered before bidding her farewell. "Oh, one more thing, you really look lively today. It suits you."

I turned around after Olette left, a little stunned with her last comment. Did I really look happier than before? Aunt Tifa gave me an odd expression last night after I arrived home. She said that my aura had changed somehow.

I turned my attention to the boy who was the reason for this change of mine. Sora stood patiently beside me, smiling. For some reason, his smile was different from the one this morning.

"This time, I'll bring your books," he informed while taking the load off my desk. I was unable to stop him when he started walking to Yuffie-sensei's class.

"That's not fair. I didn't ask for your help," I told him with a frown. "I could have carried it by myself you know."

Sora glanced at me and just chuckled at my stubbornness as he continued walking beside me.

"You're just as persistent as Roxas whenever he wants to do something for me," I told him, remembering my cute brother. I stopped walking when I noticed Sora pause in his pace. There was an unreadable look in his eyes after I mentioned Roxas's name.

"Hey, is something wrong?" I asked him. Honestly, I didn't expect our first normal day turning out like this. I didn't want myself to be the reason of Sora's unexplainable behavior. I would rather have him annoy me for the rest of the day than this. It was frustrating.

"Nothing, I just thought of something," Sora tried assuring me and started walking but stopped again when I grabbed his arm and made him look at me.

"You know, I have been left out of this invisible loop for the past five weeks since your arrival," I began while glaring at him. "And I have enough of it."

"But Namine, there really is nothing wron-" Sora tried assuring me but I cut him off.

"I also hate liars," I continued, suppressing a growl. "So don't even dare make my list." I couldn't explain why but the fact that Sora was keeping secrets angered me. Perhaps I couldn't help but think that he didn't trust me enough and that knowledge irritated me.

"What's wrong with Roxas?" I asked him boldly. I wouldn't take any risk of endangering my brother just because of my situation. "And what's with your question a while ago? Why would you take Roxas away?"

"It's really nothing, don't worry about it," Sora told me, removing his gaze from mine.

"H-how can I want to be with someone who doesn't even trust me?" I whispered, hurt with his decision of keeping me in the dark. "Heck, why am I even letting you affect me so much?"

"Namine, I just don-" Sora began, startled with my reaction. I guess he was expecting me to be mad and shout at him for lying.

"Stop, if you're just going to lie again then I'll rather have you say nothing," I told him, and abruptly walked away.

I couldn't believe it. It was our first day of reconciliation and we were already fighting. I didn't mean to act angry or aggressive at Sora but he wasn't giving me many other options. I didn't think I'd last another second with his "mysterious" behavior. I'd probably end up exploding!

We didn't talk for the entirety of Yuffie-sensei's class. Anything I said probably would have made our argument worst if I was unable to control my emotions. During lecture, I didn't fail to notice Sora's longing stares and glances toward my direction. It seemed he was worried about me getting angry at him.

It may have been childish but I couldn't help it. I had decided to commend my life to Sora and I wanted him to have faith in me too. I wasn't sure why but if ever I jumped on a cliff, I knew without a doubt that Sora would be there to catch me.

Strange, right? Having this kind of faith must take ages before you fully trust someone with your life and yet…I felt I could entrust my entire being to him. Was it possible that I knew Sora from a previous life? I immediately dismissed that thought. Reincarnation ain't my thing.

"Sora, I need to talk to you about my subject," I heard Squall saying before I left our literature class. I was planning to forget our argument and ask him to eat with our group. I was certain my friends would appreciate it. I did promise them to apologize to Sora and act nice after all.

I was disappointed when they proceeded in the opposite direction. I was hoping to apologize. If I was to be honest with myself, I was really tempted to return Sora's glances and assure him that I wasn't angry (well, at least I was trying not to be). I just thought that apologizing personally was better so I waited. As usual, my timing sucked.

Why was I even surprised?

* * *

"I was stunned when Aerith called last night, she said that you changed your mind about leaving school," Leon informed, his arms crossed up to his chest. "But, if you ask me, I wasn't expecting to talk to a sulking guy right now."

"Sorry Leon, I didn't mean to worry you guys," Sora uttered, trying to smile. "Really, burdening you is one of the last things I want."

Leon frowned at the key blade master's last statement. Since when did Sora think that he was being a burden to them?

"Did you and Namine have an argument?" Leon asked, deciding not to confront Sora with the issue of him being a burden to them. He'd do that once he was free to lunge at him with his sword and beat the thought out of him. "I thought you just managed to make her trust you."

"I don't think she'll trust me anymore," Sora mumbled, angry at himself for upsetting the blonde girl. "I lied to her…or more likely, I gave her the impression that I didn't trust her."

"It was because of Roxas, isn't it?" Leon pointed knowingly. "I saw her showing you their picture this morning. You didn't look too good after seeing the photo." When he'd seen Sora's expression, he abruptly ordered his students to go back to their seats before the scene worsened.

"She said that he's the most important person to her," Sora continued mumbling, anguish in his voice. He didn't know how to make himself remain calm and act normal in front of Namine each time she referred to Roxas happily. It was tearing him apart whenever he heard the way she proudly mentioned Roxas's name to him.

"Tell me, ho-how can I proceed to the plan if that's the case?" Sora asked, trying as hard as he could to sound nonchalant though failing drastically. "Especially when I know that I'm not the one who makes her happy."

Squall Leonhart stared at the keyblade master with concern in his eyes. He desperately wanted to say something and yet, he had no idea what words to use to make the situation better.

"Ro-Roxas is my other half…" Sora murmured, remembering the blonde guy that looked so much like him. "He's Namine's most important person."

"And what do you call yourself then?" the brunette guy asked, getting anxious for his friend. This stature of his was one of the reasons why he didn't even think twice of helping their hero with his wish. "Aren't you important to Namine as well?"

"Sometimes…I couldn't help but wonder if…" Sora began, his now dull eyes staring blankly off in space. "If Namine saw Roxas instead of me."

Leon remained still, trying his best not to stop their light from torturing himself. He knew very well what Sora was trying to imply with his statement. He clutched his hands tightly to the edge of the table, hoping that it would help him release the frustration he was currently feeling.

"Leon, I wonder…did Namine help me regain my life because she knew that was what Roxas wanted? Did she tell me the truth about erasing my memories because she felt like she was betraying him?" Sora continued, his tone completely isolated. He now recalled everything that had happened in Castle Oblivion, about the other half of Organization XIII, he remembered…especially everything about Namine.

"And most of all…was Namine really referring to me when she said we'll meet again?" Sora continued, remembering the last time he saw her before falling into a deep slumber.

"Regardless of the answers, it still won't change your mind, am I correct?" Leon questioned back, attentively observing the hero of the worlds. "You're still going to continue the plan."

Leon refrained himself from knocking Sora out as he attempted to give him a bright smile, closing the door on all of them.

"It doesn't matter what happens to me," Sora told the swordsman while heading toward the exit. "If it's going to make Namine happy, then I'll gladly offer every part of my entire being to her…"

…Roxas included."

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**Sapphira-hime: **Sob…sob…sob…it seemed Fate is not in favor of Sora and Namine being together…can we do something about it?

* * *

**IchigoRenji-** Hey, I wonder if we could set a date to chat…considering the time difference and your job, it's hard, neh? Communicating with each other…let me know what time you're available and I'll try to comply to it. Looking forward to it!

**imlittlepenguin-** I'm so glad you loved the previous chapter! I worked hard on that! It was hard thinking of an appropriate moment for the two of them. Geez…I have no experiences with this love topic yet. Despite that issue I hope that I can keep you entertained!

About Riku losing someone? Well…we'll see about that, it's a secret for now…hahaha…I'm bad.

**Karin Ochibi-chan-** Yep! I seriously don't get bored reading your replies! I love your feedbacks! I'm glad you like the Sora/Namineness! It was hard making a scenario wherein it's not too overboard or not too dull, especially when it's romance. Hah, I haven't experience this four letter word they call love yet so this mushiness is still new to me.

Well, I like both Tsubasa Chronicles and Ouran High School Host Club! One is a high school fic while the other is more on adventure and fantasy so it's really hard to compare the two. But yeah! I'm falling for Sora and Namine's relationship even more! I just can't help but think that they are made for each other! I can't stop writing this story after reading the manga version of Kindom Hearts! There's a lot of Namine and Sora moments there!

**SecretAgent99-** Hehehe, glad you like the previous chapter! Yeah, I'm debating about the flow of the story. Currently, I've decided to make it moderately fast, just to reflect the quick changes Namine is experiencing with her life, I hope that's alright with you. Let me know if you're uncomfortable with it, neh?

**NaminexSora lover-** I'm so happy you love the previous chapter! I was so unsure about that last entry! I have no idea how to make Sora and Namine's moment sweet and heartwarming so it took me a while to write that chapter. I just tried imagining what words Namine will use if it really happened in the original story line. In the KH plot, Namine didn't mind Sora forgetting about her so long as she's able to get his memories back. She was simply contented with it so I thought that if that's the case then I'm sure Namine wouldn't mind facing the changes too, as long as Sora is with her.

But things doesn't seem getting good for them, huh? They just reconciled and then they are fighting again! I guess you need to keep pushing the authoress of this story to make life easier for our protagonists!

**hEiYzHeL-** Yeah, keep rubbing it in girl.,.,.,.,.,

**xXbladeXx-** Hahaha, I decided to make the flow of the story fast just to reflect the quick changes in Namine's life, I hope you don't mind. I have you in mind while writing the fighting scenes! I know you love them so I'll try making more!

**Midnight Hell-** I'm glad my message helped you! I kind of thought that I was being a nuisance. I'm so happy to know that you're still loving this story! Thank you very much for reviewing!

**SapphireYuki-Sama-** I'm so happy you're still liking the story! Thank you very much for the support and compliment! I really appreciate it! Don't worry, I'll try working harder to keep you more entertained!

**Xephinetsa-** Thank you so much for taking your time to review! I'm looking forward to more of your feedbacks. Let me know what you think of my chapters, neh? I'll be very happy!

**Staticterminator-** Thank you so much for reviewing! Let me know of what you think of this chapter, okay? I want to communicate and write to you more so I hope that I can hear a lot from you as well!

**gigil12345-** Thank you so much for your feedback! Don't worry, I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. Let me know of what you think of this chapter, neh? I love communicating with you and I hope that you do as well!

**Jugularpiercer-** Thank you so much for your message! Yes! I do value your opinion a lot! I'm glad you don't mind the fast story flow. I was kind of worried about it. Oh, thank you for the compliment! I'll do my best to make this story better!


	9. Chapter: Don't Go

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts officially belongs to Square Enix.

**Sapphira-hime: **I miss you all my dear readers! You have no idea how eager I was to update! Okay, it's our vacation now! YAY ME! It only means updating will be faster…well, that depends on my beta-reader too. So yeah, I'm just happy to get the chance to write more for you guys!

**Special Thanks to:** My amazing beta-reader, **ClanCrusher**! Scarlet Temperament wouldn't be this successful without his help. I owe all of this to him.

* * *

**Scarlet Temperament**

**Chapter 9: Don't Go**

**By: Sapphira-hime**

* * *

_The greatest fear in life is…to lose the person you treasure the most._

* * *

"Leon, what happened?" Yuffie inquired, just arriving after Sora left the office of the math department. "You don't look too good." She looked at her friend with concern. She could tell from one glance that he was in a bad mood.

"Yuffie, do you think Aerith would mind if I strike my sword at Sora?"

Leon asked before taking a deep breath visibly trying to calm himself from the conversation he'd had with his so-called student. "I can't believe he still thinks he's being a burden to us."

"What? Did he tell you that?" Yuffie continued inquiring, disbelief in her tone. How could Sora think that he was being a liability to them? He didn't ask for their help, it was them who insisted on helping him.

"Yes, unfortunately he did. I was about ready to smack him right then and there," Leon uttered, growling angrily. "I never thought Sora would change this much. Why wouldn't he allow himself to rely on us? Aren't we his friends as well?"

"It's probably because of what might happen in the future…" Yuffie mumbled solemnly, understanding the anger Leon was feeling. "Sora didn't want us to suffer the consequences if he failed."

Leon just stared at the door Sora had just exited, a dreadful and lonely look on his face.

"Consequences, huh?" he muttered, clenching his fist tightly into a ball.

Yuffie remained silent for a while, closing her eyes, trying not to think of that very possible future.

Their life had revolved around Sora since they crossed path with him. All of them had regained hope from meeting him, they acquired strength from depending on him, and they received happiness from being a part of Sora's life…and they didn't want that to change. Ever.

"Leon, I would rather see Radiant Garden be consumed by the darkness than lose Sora for eternity."

* * *

"Hey, did you have any problems with your calculus class?" I asked the moment Sora turned to his right.

His eyes were distant and I couldn't help but want to reach it. I'd never seen him with that look before. It was nothing compared to the previous hurtful expressions he had.

Sora looked at me with bewilderment, not expecting my sudden presence.

"Namine, what are you doing here?" Sora asked, the look in his eyes normal once more.

"Uhmm, well, you see, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me," I told him, a bit nervous. Normally I wouldn't have seen him until the day ended, but I wasn't willing to wait that long to apologize. For some reason, I couldn't stand having a rift between us. It felt so different and frustrating.

"But I thought you're going to have lunch with Hayner and the others," Sora provided, unable to look me straight in the eyes.

"I told them that they could go ahead without me. I want to eat lunch with you, if that's alright," I told Sora, who was unknowingly making my heart beat race. _Geez, it's just lunch for crying out loud! _I mentally tried to tell my heart.

"Sure, do you want to eat in the garden then?" Sora asked casually. I didn't like the aura he was carrying right now. It was unwelcoming, a sharp contrast to the one this morning. I refrained myself from heaving a sigh. I couldn't help but feel guilty for suddenly getting mad at Sora. I should have let our conversation go. Now, I was suffering his cold side.

I just nodded and followed him to the garden. None of us uttered a word until we arrived at our destination. Sora sat near the magnificent cherry blossom tree, still remaining quiet.

"I hope you don't mind eating the foods I cooked," I told Sora hesitantly while taking out my lunchbox. "I gave aunt Tifa's dishes to Hayner, Pence, and Olette since they really love her cooking."

"Why did you cook another dish on your own? You could have just taken some from your aunt as well," Sora told me, a little confused.

"Pence said that he'd never seen you eat lunch before so…" I started, not sure if I should really tell him my motives. "So I thought that I should cook some foods for you since it's not nice to skip meals."

"Yo-you woke up extra early just to cook for me?" Sora asked, his face turning into a soft expression again.

"I didn't say I woke up extra early," I corrected, despite seeing the logic he was trying to imply. "Well, I guess I do need to wake up extra early if I want to prepare something for you."

I gave Sora his food and waited for him to taste it. I didn't realize I was holding my breath as I waited for him to take a small bite of tempura. I felt like I was in a cooking show competition as I watched him slowly chew his food.

"It's delicious," he told me. I smiled, feeling proud and happy. Who would have thought that a simple compliment from him could give me so much joy?

We continued eating, no one attempting to start a conversation. I was racking my brain to find something to say and yet I could only find nothingness. Strange, I was used to having Roxas treat me silently after he was traumatized and still be able prattle about things but with Sora, it was different.

I stopped myself from my musings when I realized that I was comparing Sora to my brother. Sora's mood had suddenly changed after I mentioned Roxas' name to him. It seemed like there was something he knew that he didn't want me to know about. It angered me when Sora decided to leave me out of the loop. He didn't trust me the way I trusted him and…it hurt, no matter how much I hated to admit it.

There was no reason for Roxas to get involved with my situation. He and Sora had nothing to do with each other. I shuddered as I remembered the last question Sora had asked me at Squall's class.

"_Na-Namine, will you be able to forgive me if I take Roxas from you?"_

Why did Sora ask such a thing? No matter how much I thought about it, I couldn't find even a remotely good reason.

"There's no need for me to forgive you," I whispered, loud enough for him to hear. Sora stopped eating, surprised with my sudden revelation. I stared at him, confident with the next words that left my lips. "Because I know that you will never take Roxas away from me."

"Yo-you don't know what you're talking about," Sora mumbled, turning his head away. "Once you know everything, you'll only hate me in the end."

My body unconsciously moved closer to Sora, and without thinking, my arms wrapped around his neck, making his ocean blue orbs gaze at my sapphire ones. I didn't know why I was acting this way, but it just felt so right to be this close to him, to be in Sora's arms.

"I will only hate you if you leave me," I assured Sora as I melted onto his lean body, his warm breath touching my neck. "So please, whatever happens, don't go away." The fear of losing him felt so familiar, like I'd experienced it already…and it scared me terribly.

"Namine, I don't want to lose you," Sora whispered, hugging my petite frame. "I don't know what I'll do if I…"

Sora didn't continue his words and just buried his head on my neck, hugging me closer to him.

"You won't lose me," I promised him, certain that I would never leave his side. "Nor will I lose you either."

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**Sapphira-hime: **This chapter is too short, right guys? I just added some mushiness in this chapter just to evolve Namine and Sora's relationship. I hope it's not boring. I also included some information of what might happen to Sora in the future which can be seen on Leon and Yuffie's scene. I'll update next week, hopefully. This time you'll see a lot of action! Because that was what my beta-reader's special request, hahaha, so I'll obliged to it. Oh, and I'll make it long for you guys to read. I hope that would be enough to compensate for the long wait of updating.

* * *

**IchigoRenji-** Hey, I can't wait till March 23rd! Looking forward to chat with you again, lol!

**Midnight Hell-** Hahaha, Sora and Roxas morph together? We'll see about that…but you have the right idea, in a way, lol!

**NaminexSora lover-** I'll try my best not to let Fate have his way! Yep! Sora's feelings are definitely love! What else could it be, right? I wonder if we can find someone like him in this world of ours…what do you think? This chapter was kind of short, I apologized for that. I'll try updating next week, hopefully.

**MsKittyCullen-** Hey! Thanks for reviewing each of my chapters. I really appreciate that. It really helped me a lot! Yeah, I think this is the first time someone combined AU with the original KH storyline. I'm glad too that it's working well so far. Thank you very much again for reviewing!

**SecretAgent99**- Wah! I'm sorry this chapter is too short and somehow I can't help but think that it didn't make the story progress one bit. Hahaha, don' t you think so too?

**Karin Ochibi-chan-** Hahaha, we're both not experienced yet when it comes to L.O.V.E, huh? Oh well, that's not a bad thing since being single is great! I guess we just have to collect and select then, neh? Kidding! I'm so glad this story is able to touch your emotions. That was what I've been hoping for my readers to feel.

Yeah, I wonder what Sora feels whenever he thinks about Namine seeing Roxas instead of him, it must have really hurt. And yet, he's still willing to go far despite the anguish…aw…I wish I could find someone like him one day.

Hey, your Love at First Write and The Nightmare of Halloween are awesome! I can't get enough of it! I can't wait for Sora and Namine's chapter together on Love at First Write and about Sora witnessing Namine while changing is absolutely something to look forward to on your next update of The Nightmare of Halloween! Keep up the good work Karin-chan! You are definitely one of the best authors here in the fanfic community!

**xXbladeXx-** Yep, pinag planuhan na nila lahat yan pero syempre, hindi naman lahat ng plans ay perfect, diba? Makikita mo na lang yan sa mga susunod na mga chapters, hahaha, relax ka lang.

**Blazing Firefox-** Hahaha, okay, since you told me that I've been throwing you with angst from one chapter to another then I guess you deserved some break. I guess this entry is enough. It's a bit fluffy and all but I tried removing some angst, hahaha, that's an improvement, don't you think so?

Thank you so much for pointing the first person POV issue. I was aware of that rule from the very beginning but I guess, I just can't help but want to express Sora's emotions despite using Namine as my 1st person POV. I know that this kind of POV is not an all knowing narrator and all but yeah, I guess it won't hurt to disobey the rules a little, hahaha, okay, that was bad of me. I'll try avoiding that disobedience from now on, I'll try my best.

Hahaha, about the 'blonde guy' 'hero of the worlds' sometimes, I too find it annoying but using Sora, Cloud, Leon's name from time to time annoys me more. I guess I've been accustomed to using different synonyms for each paragraph and now, when I used PROPER nouns, I want to use a synonym for it as well, in a way. But if that annoys you then I'll try refraining myself from using those terms for the characters, alright?

I really appreciate your criticism. Don't worry, it didn't make me feel down or anything, it was the opposite actually. Thank you too for your long review. I hope it didn't take too much of your time. Thanks again! I really appreciate it.

**jugularpiercer-** Hahaha, I feel bad for making the characters suffer.

**adorabletheodore-** I'm glad you're liking this story so far! I hope you keep supporting this story until the end. Thank you for reviewing!

**SoraxKairi7-** Hahaha, thank you for reviewing each of my chapters! I really appreciate it. I'm glad you like how I combined the high school theme with the original KH storyline. I was worried at first that it won't work out. I'm glad it did. Hope you'll continue liking this story and I'm sorry if it's a bit too short. I guess, I just want to give you a rest from all the angst.

**SeraphineKH-** Hahaha, kaira is not Sora's ex. This fic of mine follows the original KH2 storyline. So if you have played the game until the end, then I guess you'll understand the story more. If you have any questions or explanations, then I'd love to help you with it.

**iMuhahaha-** Yep! Namine is indeed clueless of wha is happenening right now…whew! That must be so frustrating!

**saharalee****-** Hahaha, thank you so much for your compliment. I'll try my best to work harder on this story.


	10. Chapter: Desperate Protection

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts officially belongs to Square Enix.

**Sapphira-hime: **Hey, I put a new poll in my profile. I just want to know the next story that I will write once I finish this fic. So if you have time and if it's not a bother, please vote. It will really help me to decide what to write next. Enjoy reading my dear readers!

**Special Thanks to:** My amazing beta-reader, **ClanCrusher**! Scarlet Temperament wouldn't be this successful without his help. I owe all of this to him.

* * *

**Scarlet Temperament**

**Chapter 10: Desperate Protection**

**By: Sapphira-hime**

* * *

_Can you let go of the person most important to you?_

* * *

The loud ringing of the school bell echoed around the vicinity, signaling the end of classes in Twilight Academy. I was relieved to finally get out of our chemistry laboratory. It seemed the glare of my classmates had just reached the limit. Their gazes never left my back the whole period. Goodness! What was so wrong with eating lunch with Sora? Was even that considered a sin?!

_Calm yourself Namine_, I told myself, taking a deep breath. _You are used to this. There is no insult in existence that can affect you._

"I can't believe that geek had the guts to ask Sora to lunch," a female student with black hair whispered to her friend. I rolled my eyes, wondering what the use of murmuring was if I could hear it perfectly.

"She's desperate. She wants to reach the top of our status quo in one go," her blond friend commented, giving me a disgusting look. I ignored the insults they were giving me and just proceeded to my locker.

"If she dated Sora, then there's no doubt that that would happen," another brunette added, joining the pair who were offending me verbally. "I don't even know why Sora bothered giving his precious time to her. She didn't deserve his attention one bit."

They didn't know anything. It was not me who asked for Sora's attention. He willingly gave it to me. I corrected them in my mind as I continued arranging my books.

"Well, we all know that Sora is a very nice guy. He probably heard the tragic story of that nerd from others. Or maybe the geek told him herself," the black haired student added. "Maybe she really wanted to gain his sympathy."

My hands suddenly tightly grasped the book that I was holding. I already had an idea of where their conversation was heading to. I took a deep breath and prayed to every kami who was willing to listen to let it not be the case.

"Her parents died of a car accident, right?" the brunette asked, confirming the past that I wanted so to forget. "And her brother was traumatized after that. I heard he hasn't talked since then."

"Do you think she wanted Sora's money? I don't think that pest's family had enough money to pay for her brother's medical expenses," the blonde girl hissed, no longer caring if I heard her. "That will be useless though because I'm sure her good for nothing brother will never recover from that incident. He's already a nobody in our societ-"

The blonde girl was suddenly unable to continue as my hand was clenching her throat tightly, successfully sending her forcefully back into the lockers behind her.

"I dare you to say that again," I whispered menacingly, unable to control myself any longer. I never allow these rich brats to insult my family, especially not my brother. "Roxas is way better than the three of you combined."

"Mi-Mizuki! Let go of her!" the black haired girl demanded, trying to pull me away. "You slut, who do you think you are?! You'll lose your scholarship if you caused any trouble!" she threatened.

"I don't give a damn," I mumbled, growling angrily at the blonde girl I was holding, my grip tightening further.

"Mi-Mizuki, I ca-can't breathe," the blonde girl uttered between breaths, almost choking.

"Roxas is not a nobody," I continued, growing more furious with her last statement. "If I hear you bad mouthing my family again, I swear that you'll regret ever meeting me."

"Mizuki!" My grasp on the blonde girl was broken by the massive strength of Squall's arms. He held me away from her, tightening his grip as I struggled to get my hold back at the student who dared insult Roxas. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Leon-sensei! Let me go! I can't forgive that rich brat!" I told him, striving to release myself from him. "I had enough of their insults!

"Calm yourself, you'll only get yourself in trouble for doing this," Leon admonished while motioning the students to leave them. I didn't listen and continued struggling. "Namine! I said enough!"

I abruptly stopped when I heard Squall call me by my first name. I slowly looked up to him, expecting his usual reprimanding look but saw something else. He had a soft expression on his face, telling me that there was nothing to worry about because…he understood my feelings.

"Do you think your brother will be happy if he learned that you got yourself into a fight because of him?" Leon asked, finally releasing me from his hold. "Those students are not worth your time, they don't know what you've been through."

I stared at Squall, wondering what he meant about "what I've been through." I don't remember ever telling him about my past. I shook the thought away, thinking that he must have heard the incident about my family from the harsh rumors circling through the institution.

"Follow me, I'll escort you to the exit," Leon informed before starting to walk through the now empty hallway.

"Leon-sensei."

Squall stopped on his trek and took a quick glance behind his back.

"What?"

"Thank you."

For the first time, I saw him release a small smile before continuing to walk. I could almost testify that he mumbled something else though I wasn't sure…

"No, thank…you."

* * *

"Hey Olette, isn't that…" Pence informed his friend, not removing his gaze from the figure who was waiting on the school gate.

Olette turned her attention away from the soccer practice where Hayner and Sora were playing at and followed Pence's gaze. She was astounded and immediately started walking to the school gate when she realized who the figure was.

"Roxas, what are you doing here?" Pence asked, the moment they reached Namine's little brother. "Does your sister know that you're here?"

Roxas just stared at them, immediately recognizing her sister's friends. He smiled a little while shaking his head.

"How about aunt Tifa, did you tell her that you were going to Namine's school?" Olette continued while taking his hand.

Roxas shook his head for the second time, indicating that none of his family knew that he was at Twilight Academy. He didn't pull away from Olette's hold and allowed her to bring him to the entrance. He curiously examined the magnificent fountain that was placed at the center of the campus, fascinated with the intricate forms of the falling water.

"Do you know where Namine is right now?" Pence asked Olette while taking Roxas's other hand, making sure that he wouldn't hurt himself. For some reason, he, Hayner, and Olette felt very protective of the boy. They couldn't help but feel attached to him, despite his young age. Almost as if there was a bond that connected them to each other.

A few years back, they were doing their usual summer routine when suddenly, Hayner had brought Roxas to them, a bit anxious to bring the boy back to his home. It was a hard task for the three of them, considering Roxas wasn't talking and yet none of them wanted to stop searching.

It was about midnight when they came across a young Namine who was almost in tears. That night was the start of their friendship. Namine was so grateful to them that she didn't mind them coming to her home to visit her and Roxas.

Roxas tugged Pence's shirt, trying to get his attention.

"Do you need something Roxas?" Pence asked, smiling.

Roxas showed them his three fingers with his left hand and then his two fingers with his right.

"Oh, you're asking where Hayner is, right?" Olette inquired knowingly, used to how Roxas addressed the three of them. He just nodded while waiting for her reply.

"He's playing soccer right now. Do you want to go to him after we find Namine?" Olette asked, sure that Hayner will be thrilled to show Roxas how he played soccer in their school. Her friend would definitely show off. She heard Pence chuckling lightly, having the same thought as hers.

"I can't really blame Hayner if he shows off," Pence uttered before taking Roxas's hand again. "I mean, this guy here was able to beat him at his most treasured sport."

"I know. It's a bit childish of Hayner, don't you think?" Olette agreed with a smile. "He has a sense of rivalry with Roxas."

"That's not surprising," Pence added, "Since they did use to have this rivalry even befo-" He cut off abruptly when he realized what he was about to say. Roxas curiously looked at the two, wondering what Pence was about to reveal about him and Hayner.

"Roxas! What are you doing here?" a stunned Namine abruptly asked when she saw her brother. "Where's aunt Tifa? Are you with her?"

Roxas didn't waste any time and ran to Namine to hug her.

"Did you want to tell me something that couldn't wait?" Namine asked gently, hugging him back. She stroked the golden strands of his spiky hand with her fingertips, remembering the incident she just had because of him.

Roxas shook his head and buried his head on Namine's arms.

"You just want to see me then," Namine uttered, smiling. "Am I right?"

Roxas smiled back and eagerly nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey Namine, I told Roxas that we'd bring him to Hayner once we find you," Pence informed.

"Sure," Namine agreed while allowing Roxas to wrap his arms around her waist. "Olette, can you call aunt Tifa? Tell her that Roxas is with me."

"No problem," said Olette, dialing her cell phone.

The four of them headed to the soccer field. Roxas strangely studied at his surroundings. He was aware of the odd looks the students were giving them, or rather him and Namine.

"Don't mind them," he heard his sister mutter. "They're just jealous because I have such a cute boy with me," Namine added with an assuring smile. Roxas smiled in return, feeling safe in her presence.

"Hey Hayner!" Pence called from afar. "Look who's with us today!"

Hayner instantly called a short break when he saw who was with his friends.

"Hey there buddy," Hayner greeted while ruffling Roxas's hair. "Nice of you to visit."

Roxas grinned while looking excitedly at the soccer ball Hayner was holding with his other hand.

"Oh? You want to play?" Hayner asked knowingly, a plan already forming in his head. "Guess what? I found another awesome player that we could play with. Do you want to meet him?"

Roxas nodded enthusiastically. He knew that if Hayner said the player was good, then he definitely was. He was about to let go of Namine when he saw the person walking behind Hayner.

"Roxas, I want you to meet Sora," Hayner introduced, unaware of the disapproving look Olette and Pence were giving him.

Roxas's hold on Namine's waist tightened as he stared at the brunette guy who, without a doubt resembled him.

"Are you alright?" Namine asked worriedly when she felt the firm hold of her brother around her. "Roxas, this is Sora, he's our new friend."

Sora didn't utter a word as he and Roxas locked their gazes. He wasn't expecting Hayner to be oblivious enough to actually introduce him to his other half. He could feel a strong surge of unwanted resentment while watching his nobody's arms wrap protectively around Namine.

"Hey, my name is Sora," he began, unsure as to how he would be able to pull this off. "Namine has told me a lot about you."

Roxas just continued staring intently at him, not allowing Sora to step closer to him and Namine.

"Do you want to play with me and Hayner?" Sora continued, not allowing his feelings to get the best of him. He knew that he owed Roxas his life. If he hadn't returned his other part to him, he would have still been in a deep slumber. He was certain that Diz and Riku couldn't force Roxas to give himself to him even if they used force.

Roxas turned away from him and motioned Namine that he wanted to go home.

Sora's heart ached when Namine smiled happily at Roxas and complied with his wish. She gave them a quick look before bidding them farewell.

"Roxas seems tired, we're going to go home now," Namine informed; unaware of the longing look Sora was giving her.

"I can walk you home," Sora volunteered, dismissing the disapproving stare Roxas was giving him. "I'm about to head home anyway."

"Eh? But your home is on the opposite direction as ours," Namine reminded. "Don't worry, I'm going home with Roxas, I'll be alright."

"Okay," Sora mumbled, letting them go.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Namine uttered before turning her back to them and heading off with Roxas.

"Hayner, you're an idiot," Olette pointed straight at her friend. "What in the world made you introduce Roxas to Sora?"

"Wh-what? I don't see anything wrong," Hayner defended himself. "There's no harm with what I did. After all, it's not only Namine who doesn't remember Sora."

Pence elbowed Hayner for his carelessness. He quickly gave Sora a concerned look who was still watching Namine and Roxas's retreating back.

"It's alright, you don't have to be mad at Hayner," Sora told them, forcing a smile. "One way or another, Roxas and I will meet again…

…it's inevitable after all."

* * *

"Hey, you alright?" Cloud asked Sora who was having a spar with him. "You don't look like you want to practice swords today."

"I'm fine," Sora uttered while successfully blocking Cloud's strike with his wooden sword.

"I must say, the word _fine_ doesn't suit your mood right now," Cloud commented while dodging Sora's right blow. "Just this morning, you look thrilled to go early to your school and then suddenly you come home with that gloomy look on your face."

"I met Roxas today," Sora informed before leaping in the air to give his opponent a strong overhand strike. That got his attention.

"Shouldn't you have been expecting that by now?" Cloud inquired, observing his reaction. He was glad that Sora's fighting skills hadn't rusted one bit despite all the emotional hardships he was facing. He allowed his left foot to rotate to the side, bringing his whole body to Sora's back. "You know that you can't avoid Roxas forever."

"I'm not avoiding him," Sora corrected, swiftly parrying the back strike Cloud gave him. "I just didn't expect that I would feel…"

"You're jealous," Cloud finished for him, adjusting his space for his next attack. "Am I wrong?"

"I'm not jealous," Sora answered defensively, advancing to Cloud before he could produce an attack. "I just don't like the way Roxas wrapped his arms around Namine."

"Like I said, you're jealous," Cloud repeated, smirking. He was not a bit surprised at the keyblade master's obliviousness. "And you can't help it."

Sora gripped his sword with his two hands, remembering the way Namine smiled at his other half. He'd already decided that as long as it made Namine happy, he wouldn't mind stepping back for Roxas. So why was he angry then?

"What am I suppose to do?" he asked Cloud, not liking the negative emotions he was feeling for Roxas. It wasn't right. He didn't want to have any hatred for the person Namine loved. "I don't want this. I felt like I was ready to explode when I saw them together."

"Fight for Namine," Cloud told him without a second thought.

"But…" Sora began.

"Sora." He slowly looked up at Cloud when he recognized the seriousness of his tone, his expression genuine.

"Don't allow yourself to lose your light again."

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**Sapphira-hime: **So, what do you think of the story so far? I made this chapter longer than my usual ones. I hope you like this chapter since I gave Roxas a good role here, hehehe.

* * *

**saharalee-** Hahaha, yep! I can speak Tagalog. How about you? Are you a Filipino? I heard good reviews about Soul Eater but I haven't watched or read it yet. I'm happy you like my story so far. I hope you'll continue supporting this fic until the end, thanks for reviewing! I hope to hear from you soon again.

**Heiyzhel-** Cliché daw, sweet kaya.

**SoraxKairi7-** So, did this chapter answer your question about Roxas? Well, basically, he doesn't remember Sora but despite that, he still feels a sense of protectiveness on Namine when it comes to our keyblade master. Thanks for giving me a feedback! I really appreciate it. Hope I can hear from you again.

**Southern Hearts-** Hehehe, knowing that readers like my story even though they are not a Sora and Namine fan is an honor! Thank you so much for reading this fic. I'll try my best to keep you entertained. So what do you think of Roxas's appearance in this chapter? Hope I can hear from you soon again!

**Karin Ochibi-chan-** Hey, did you have any idea how you made up my day when I read your review?!? Grr, I love you so much Karin-chan! You never fail to inspire me to continue writing this fic!

Hehehe, you said that this is the best Somine fic you read but I'm sure your next story called Black Hearts will be amazing! I can't wait to read it! Namine a witch?! And she exists to end the keyblade master's path?! Awesome! I love the idea already! I am so going to read that over and over again! That's for sure! And the chapter for Sora and Namine on your Love at First Write, I'm dying to read it soon!

About the songs, thank you very much! I listened to some of them already and I like it! Once I get the chance, I'm going to add those songs to each of my chapters. Hopefully, I'll be able to begin writing my next story for Kingdom Hearts but this time it's a complete AU. Hahaha, I'm going to try humor for once.

Again, arigato for your unending support! I'm so happy to have someone like you in the fanfic community!

**jugularpiercer-** Hehehe, don't worry, I have no plans to be a horrible angst writer. Life is already full of disappointments so why add it on what makes us happy (the fanfic community), right? I guess this story just really requires a lot of drama but I'm working to reduce that. Anyways, you're so sweet! Even though **if** I turned out to be a horrible angst writer you'll still love me! Arigato!

**SecretAgent99-** Hey, I hope you like this chapter than the last. I made it especially longer for you!

**Animelover09-** Yeah, I'll change the ratings of this fic just to be safe. Thanks for reminding me. I kept forgetting that. Anyways, I am so going to email you about asking for evil ideas. I need that on my next story for Kingdom Hearts!

**laugh-out-loud94-** Hey, thank you so much for reading all nine chapters! You even reviewed them! That really inspired me to write this chapter sooner! Arigato! Here's chapter 10 now! Hope you'll like it. Hear from you soon!

**NaminexSora lover-** Hehehe, I'm sorry the last chapter was short. Hope this entry was able to compensate for it! I even added Roxas in this chapter! I'm glad you love the fluffs! I'll try adding more of that but this time, with longer chapter lengths. Thank you so much for your unending reviews and support!

**Pikachu407****-** Hey, I'm so glad to hear from you again! Don't worry, I'm not angry or anything. I'm just happy to know that you're on to reading my fic again! This story became a complete success because of your unending support. Thank you so much! I hope this time though, I'll hear more from you. It really makes me happy! Arigato!


	11. Chapter: The Strength of Desire

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts officially belongs to Square Enix.

**Sapphira-hime: **Hey, what's up? It's been a while since I last updated neh? Hope you didn't get bored waiting, hahaha. Oh well, at least I updated now, right? That's the best part! Enjoy reading my dear readers!

**Special Thanks to:** My amazing beta-reader, **ClanCrusher**! Scarlet Temperament wouldn't be this successful without his help. I owe all of this to him. Also, a special thank you to **Karin Ochibi-chan** for her wonderful song recommendations!

* * *

**Scarlet Temperament**

**Chapter 11: The Strength of Desire**

**By: Sapphira-hime**

**

* * *

**

_Opening Theme Song: If you're Not the One by Daniel Bedingfield_

**

* * *

**

_Can you surrender your everything for the sake of the person who has forgotten you?_

_Literally to be exact…_

* * *

(- SORA -)

As I entered the garden, I chuckled at the thought of Aerith admonishing me for going out this late at night.

I took a quick glance at my surroundings, taking note of the alluring bamboo lightings around our garden. I could smell the pleasant scents of peonies and roses that my current mother took care of every day.

_They smell like her_, I thought, remembering a particular blonde girl that had been invading my mind ever since I recalled the things I had forgotten from my slumber. I slowly strolled around the garden, appreciating the serene and inviting atmosphere Aerith was able to create in this place.

Aerith…she really acted like my mother, not that I minded. In fact, I really appreciated the care and attention she was giving me. I wanted to cherish it because…I wasn't sure if I'd be able to feel this same motherly love again.

I laughed inwardly as I tried to push away the intruding thoughts I didn't care to think about. It would surely make the rest of them worry about me even more, and I did not want that.

I already did a lot of things that made the people I love suffer…for the sake of this one chance given to me.

I carefully felt the soft petals of the yellow orchid Aerith always talked to. A grin crossed my face when I accidentally found Cloud secretly doing the same thing when he thought that he was alone in the garden one day.

To be honest, I was surprised when Cloud and Leon told me they were going to help with my plan. I knew they were going to give aid without my asking. It was just that, I was not expecting them to go this far to help me.

For example, Cloud was now acting as my father. It took me a while to react when they told me about the plan they had constructed. Aerith still wouldn't tell me how she convinced Cloud to go along with it. Unexpectedly, it wasn't hard adjusting to our _family life_. I had to say, Cloud was doing very well with his role, even going as far as to open up to me a couple times.

I appreciated that.

Both he and Aerith were able to provide the support I wished my parents could have given me. Cloud would be a great father someday; I was sure of it.

Leon and Yuffie, even they had made their own sacrifices. They had given their attention not only to our _object of protection_ but also to the rest of the students in Twilight Academy. Considering, Leon's character, that was almost considered a miracle. I heard during my first day on campus that he was called the "Terror of Twilight" which really didn't surprise me. It would be nice if he tried smiling to his students from time to time though.

I exhaled deeply, letting a torrent of emotions out.

Even Riku was trying so hard to…

I smiled solemnly as guilt began to surface.

I couldn't blame Riku for being mad at me. Had our roles been reversed, I probably would have done the same. There was no way I could allow my best friend to disappear in exchange for another's life.

I released the orchard in my hand, worried that I might accidentally crush it.

"_Ri-Riku, i-if things turn __for the worst then I wan-"_

"_Don't you even think of failure!"_ I remembered him saying the last time we fought. _"If you __sink __then expect me to follow you in the deepest stratum of earth!"_

It was the first time I saw Riku look so desperate, more so than he was when _Kairi's_ life was in danger. I flinched uncontrollably when the name of that particular red-head crossed my mind. No, this was not the time to dwell on that. I just managed to keep that thought at bay; I didn't want to waste all my efforts on not thinking about her.

"_Remember this Sora,"_ Riku began before disappearing that same night. _"I'll make sure that __you will neither __fail nor succeed with your plans. I'm not going to lose anyone."_

Riku was trying his best to change my mind, frantic to change the destiny I had chosen.

But I'd already decided, haven't I?

I started walking again, this time walking to the pond which was made especially by magic. Merlin said that there was something special about it. He said that the pond allows the person looking at it could see his or her future. I could see my ocean blue eyes staring right at me as I gazed at the clear water.

"Strange, no matter how I look at it, all futures have the same outcome," I heard myself mumbling. "At least, in my case that is."

I could see the black hue circularly forming down the cold stream. It had always been like this since the first time I looked at the pond. My future was surrounded with nothing but darkness.

I sat on the soft grass and continued staring at the pond, which was now completely covered by blackness.

What did Cloud mean by not losing my light? I already did when I chose to regain my memories in Castle Oblivion. I chose to remember Kairi did I not? I gritted my teeth hard, angry at my reckless and selfish decision.

Choosing to forget Namine was the biggest mistake I ever made.

I wouldn't have allowed Namine to erase my memories of her if she had told me what would have happened to her. I was absolutely certain back then that she would still be there when I woke up from my slumber. She did say that we'd meet again, right?

I laughed half-heartedly, trying my best to keep my emotions intact.

I was wrong.

After regaining all my memories and returning to my home, I realized that she wasn't referring to me when she said that but rather my other half.

I heaved a sigh, ignoring the pain of that thought and focused my eyes at the many stars above the sky. It was so tiring, dealing with these emotions everyday. Really, I couldn't even give a believable reason as to why I started acting like this. Since when did it become hard for me to smile?

After saving my friends and the rest of the worlds, life had never been the same for me on Destiny Island.

I was not happy, no matter how hard Kairi and Riku tried to bring our lives back to the way it was. There was this longing that I couldn't understand. I kept dreaming of a blonde girl, imprisoned in a white room, alone. I didn't remember who the girl was until I anxiously asked Merlin to find a way to stop the dreams I was having.

However, instead of making me forget, Merlin was accidentally able to retrieve the memories that the so-called white witch herself had erased in my mind.

After that day, everything made sense.

"I never expected that being forgotten by someone could be this painful," I mumbled, wondering what Namine felt when I saw her returning to Kairi's body. I did not recall who she was back then. I remembered giving her an odd look when she said something to me.

"_I told you __we'd __meet again."_

I smiled painfully. If only those words were meant for me and not my other half…

Now, I understood why despite coming back to Destiny Island, there was a black hole that I couldn't fill regardless of my efforts. The same hole that had been lingering the moment I opened my eyes in the pod, but back then, I thought it was because I was missing Kairi and Riku. Again, I was wrong.

I closed my eyes, trying to recall the things that happened in the past in Castle Oblivion.

The memories that Namine and I shared, even the fake ones, meant a lot to me. The things she had done, like returning herself to Kairi and convincing Roxas to return to me was something I didn't imagine a person without a heart can do. Each night, I dreamt of her more and more. My thoughts were always on Namine and no one else. It almost made me crazy whenever I tried to stop thinking about her.

It was amazing, wasn't it? How a simple memory can touch one's heart, especially by someone without one.

It took me a long time to realize that I loved her…I had from the time we first met and since everything that has happened those feelings haven't changed one bit.

I smiled, having no regrets with that one feeling inside me.

_I'm in love with Namine…hopelessly so._

Things became harder when I tried to accept that I would never see her again. I knew that Namine would be forever be a part of Kairi and there was nothing I could do about it.

Accepting though was very hard to do. I can't even explain how frustrated and desperate I was, knowing there was no chance of meeting the girl I had chosen to forget.

When things seemed to be at a breaking point though, King Mickey gave me an out. He told me that Kingdom Hearts could allow me, the keyblade master, to fulfill any wish that I desire. I knew in that moment what I wanted. There was only one with that I desired to fulfill, and that was for Namine to be happy, and I was willing to give that to her no matter what it took.

Kingdom Hearts allowed me to use its power to fulfill whatever wished I desired; so long as I followed the imperative rules it had. The rule was quite simple actually.

_For every wish I ask, I __must __give something in return._

But of course, that was easier said than done.

_Because what I had to give must have the same weight as the wish I requested._

But even that did not stop me. Even if I wasn't the one in Namine's heart, I would still gladly give anything in exchange for her happiness. I would give it if it meant giving Namine a life that a nobody could never have.

I sighed, inhaling the cold relaxing breeze of the night sky. I was so happy when Namine cooked lunch for me in school. Her warm body against me made me forget the pain that I had been carrying all this time.

The knowledge of knowing that I had a place in her life meant a lot to me already. If only things could remain like this for just a little longer, then there was nothing more that I could wish for…or so I thought…

"_Don't allow yourself to lose your light again."_

The moment Cloud said those words; all the resolves that I had tried so hard to build shattered. I unconsciously dropped the wooden sword that we were using for our spar when my mind finally contemplated the factual definition of that simple sentence.

Did Cloud even realize the double-sided meaning of that sentence?

My fist clenched tightly at the green grass of the garden, my eyes still staring at the stars.

If I hadn't made the wish, Namine would not exist right now but I did, and in return, I had to give her up to Roxas. The situation did not change anything.

I'll still lose her…no matter what.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring._

My thoughts were disrupted when my cell phone rang beside me. I picked the silver-red expensive gadget that some of the students adored when I took it out to answer Aerith's phone call while I was in school. After a few more rings, I pressed the answer button, expecting Hayner to be the one in the line. He somehow had the knack to call someone in the middle of the night.

"Hey, what's up?" I greeted, anticipating his enthusiastic voice.

"Uhhm, Sora?" I heard her melodic voice, shyly asking, not sure if she got my number right.

"Namine?" I asked, astonished to hear her voice on the other line.

"He-Hey, am I bothering you?" she inquired, her voice still uncertain. "Maybe I should have called tomorrow. I'm probably disturbing your sleep. I'll hang up now."

"N-No!" I answered hastily, not wanting to end her call so soon. "You're not bothering my sleep, don't worry. I'm still wide awake."

"Really? I see…I guess my timing doesn't suck that much," she uttered, chuckling softly. My heart leaped a bit, enjoying her soft laugh.

"It can't be that bad," I assured her while allowing my body to relax as I listened to her voice. "Do you need something?"

"What made you think I need something from you?" Namine asked back, amusement evident in her voice. I could imagine her frowning a little at her house while smiling at the same time.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything bad with what I said. It's just that, you're not the type to call for chitchat," I explained, loving every bit of her character.

"Eh? I guess you're right…" Namine murmured, realizing what I was trying to imply. A few seconds of silence and she spoke again. "Like you said though, I did call to ask you something," she began, her voice a bit nervous.

"Really? What is it?"

"Well, you see, if you don't mind, uhhmm, do you want to go out?" I heard her asking in a fast pace.

I blinked a few times, making sure that I heard her right.

"Why?" I asked again, not sure how I sounded. I could feel my heart racing as the thought of having the chance to go out with her.

"I-It's not like we're going to on a date or something, okay?" Namine immediately corrected. Of course, I knew that. I couldn't see any reason why she would want to go on a date with me in the first place.

"Sure, do you need help with your errands?" I asked, trying to sound casual and not disappointed. "I'mfree anytime, tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Namine asked, a little surprised, which was strange. "I never said we'll meet tomorrow."

"Eh? Then when are we going to meet?" I asked, not really minding whichever time or day she chose so long as I was with her.

There was another silence between us, longer than the previous one.

"Can you go out now?"

"What do you mean?" I stood immediately and started examining my surroundings.

Namine, at this late hour, couldn't possibly…

"I'm outside the gates of your house," she murmured awkwardly.

"I'll be right there," I told her, sprinting as fast as I could to our enormous gate. Anxiety dawned me as I thought of the dangers Namine was surrounded with. I couldn't believe she actually came here alone.

"Namine, what are you doing here?" I asked, the moment I saw her petite figure.

"I'm sorry if I this isn't a convenient time," Namine apologized sheepishly, sounding increasingly nervous. "I gue-guess now I'm bothering you."

I remained silent as I watched the usual confident girl tried uttering her next words without stuttering.

"The re-reason I'm here, well, you see…" Namine began, looking every direction except mine. "I called be-because…" Then she suddenly surprised me with a little outburst. "Arrghh! This is absurd! Just take this."

Again, I blinked as I stared at the covered gift she handed to me. I slowly took it, noticing the not so well-done wrapped gift.

"I tried wrapping it myself but it turned out that I wasn't that great," Namine explained, looking down on the ground.

"Why are you giving me a gift?" I asked, absolutely confused.

"Isn't obvious?" Namine asked, amusement in her voice. "It's for your birthday, what else?"

"My birthday?" Now this puzzled me. It wasn't my birthday. I was sure I saw some ads posted in our school about my upcoming celebration in the next few months, made by the students. I was sure Namine knew that as well.

"The one advertised in school is not your real birthday, right?" Namine told me, her sapphire eyes seriously looking at mine.

I was stunned. No one knew about that. Not Cloud, Aerith, Leon, or even Riku. All of them had forgotten it. I had given up my identity on Destiny Island as I started making my wish to bring Namine back to reality little by little

Everyone in Destiny Island did not remember me anymore. My parents never had a son. Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka never became my friends. In there, Sora, never existed. Even though Leon and the rest of the people here in Twilight still remembered me as the keyblade master and the savior of the worlds, they did not recall anything regarding the Sora from Destiny Island.

"Ho-how?" I asked, stunned. "How did you know?"

"I'm not exactly sure. We were celebrating Roxas's birthday just this evening when suddenly something told me that it's your birthday as well tonight," Namine explained, a comprehensive look on her face. "And before I knew it, I'm standing here in front of your gates with your gift. Weird, right?"

I did not say anything, mostly because I had nothing to say. I was speechless…no words were entering my mind. I never thought I would ever meet someone who would remember my real birthday again.

"Aren't you going to open your gift?" Namine asked, trying to sound impatient but I could tell that she was tense as she watched me stare at the gift. She frowned and sighed in embarrassment. "Maybe I'm mistaken again. Your birthday is still probably a few months away…."

She stopped when I slowly opened the wrapped box, wondering what was in it for me.

My hand carefully took the yellow and blue handmade bracelet, my eyes not looking away from the thing that managed to bring joy inside me as I gazed at Namine's gift.

"Don't say it. I know it's worse than the gift wrap," Namine told me, flushing a little from embarrassment. "Sorry, it's the only thing I managed to make since it was a little late and I couldn't just leave Roxas at his party…" she tried explaining but I stopped her.

"Namine, thank you," I told her while grabbing her arm to pull her close to me. "You made me so happy."

I felt her tensed muscled relaxed, allowing her body to lean on mine.

"_Hey, one more thing,"_ Cloud added before we had our dinner just this evening. _"Don't you think it's kind of odd to think that Namine asked Roxas to come back to you?"_

"_What do you mean?"_I asked him, perplexed.

"_Why did Namine __choose Roxas to disappear __rather __than for you to stay in your deep slumber?"_ I didn't have an answer. That question had never crossed my mind. Cloud gave me a small smile, before continuing. _"Maybe it's because Namine __didn't __want to lose her light. Don't you think so too, Sora?"_

"Namine…" I whispered, feeling the warmth of her body. A small tear fell from my eyes as I heard Namine's words before I finally locked her into a tight embrace. Maybe just maybe, there was a chance of eternity with her.

"Sora, Happy Birthday."

If that was the case then…

_I __would __never let anyone take my light away from me again…ever._

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**Sapphira-hime:** How was this chapter? I think I made it quite long. Hahaha, hope you didn't get bored. It's been a while since I last updated so I want to make it up to you guys. Oh, I also have a poll, if you're interested, please check it. It will really help me decide what to write next after finishing this story. _

* * *

_

**xXbladeXx-** Hehehe, then what's your favorite chapter then?

**Karin Ochibi-chan-** Thank you so much for your kind review! It never fails to make my day complete whenever I read it. Hehehe, I can't wait for your Somine chapter on LaFW, I'm sure it's awesome! And your upcoming Black Hearts fic, this is one of the top fics I'm looking forward to read this year. I'm pretty sure it will be worth my time. Heck, it's going to make my whole day complete! Just like how you always managed to do whenever you update!

Oh, I used one of the songs you recommended to me (If you're not the one by Daniel Bedingfield). It was really helpful in giving me ideas on what to write for this chapter. Thanks a lot! I'll try getting more inspirations from the song you recommended to me, LOL ^_^. I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. I've been waiting for the moment of Roxas and Sora's meeting. Alas! It finally came! Demo, I'm still debating on what to do next…there's so many ideas for this story and I can' decide on what to choose. Hahaha, hope I'll be able to make a good ending for this story. I don't want to disappoint everyone, especially you.

Thank you very much for your massive and unending support. I really appreciate it n_n Karin-chan!

**Animelover09-** Hahaha, yep! It will definitely be weird if Kairi is reincarnated and tries to steal Sora's heart. Heck, it will be an all-out-war between her and Namine!

**Jhinra-** Hehehe, I'm glad you like the story despite not finishing KH2 storyline. If you want, I can help you explain the things you don't understand. It will be an honor.

**Pikachu407-** Hehehe, knowing that you'll start reading and reviewing my fic again made me so happy! Thank you so much! And yes, those airheads shouldn't have dared insulting Namine and her family! Arrrgh, I wish Leon didn't come to stop Namine from hurting those rich brats! I was a little worried when I started introducing Roxas in the previous chapter. I though "O-oh, I need to be careful portraying him, his supporters will be mad at me if I messed up," hahaha and besides, I love Roxas as well so I really want to make a special chapter for him. Sorry if this took a while to update, my beta-reader went to Japan so I had to wait for him, LOL.

**SecretAgent99-** Yup! Sora should understand that Namine and Roxas are having sister/brotherly love. Demo, that's quite hard, considering the two aren't real siblings plus there's a chance that Roxas has special feelings for Namine when he still has his memories, right? So we need to consider Sora's reason for being jealous. After all, Roxas is the main person who has the power to take Namine's heart from him.

**butterflylavender-** I'm glad to know that you're finally enjoying the story! Hope this keeps up! Thank you so much for reviewing. Hope to hear more from you soon!

**iSleepy-** Thank you so much for reviewing. I'll try making the chapters as nice as possible. Hope you'll like it ^_^. Looking forward to hear from you again!

**Fire Tears X-** Hehehe, well, I'm pretty aware of the altered personalities of the characters and as you continue on reading, you'll find out why I made them like that. I believe people change due to their experiences, and I guess this chapter is an example. I hope you understand now why Sora suddenly became like this instead of his usual cheery personality.

As for Namine, hmn, from the very start, I never viewed her as someone weak, even when I was still playing KH2 and reading the KH manga. If you ask me, I think she's more courageous than Kairi (who most of the time has to be rescued). Well, Namine showed her own weaknesses in the story but she was able to compensate by helping Diz and Riku return Sora's memories and convinced Roxas to come back to Sora. She even protected Sora from Organization Thirteen in Castle Oblivion. I'm not biased or anything, I'm just giving my own view of the characters as how I see it. Hope you don't mind.

Hehehe, and about Riku. I guess this chapter explained it all. I know too that Riku's intentions in the original storyline are selfless. And in this fic, it's the same too. Riku wants to stop Sora from sacrificing his future for Namine's sake. He didn't want to lose his best friend that's why he's doing everything he could to stop Sora from bringing Namine back.

Thank you very much for pointing your opinions. I really appreciate it. To tell you honestly, I was amaze with your keen observation. I didn't expect someone to notice those small issues. Again, arigato! Hope you continue supporting this story and I'm looking forward to hear from you again!

**d bEst!-** You're just not the romantic type, that's why.

**jugularpiercer-** Me too! I get hurt whenever Sora is in pain. Well, I hope that on the next chapter, things will change for the better for him ^_^.

**NaminexSora lover-** Yup! Namine did show those girls not to mess up with her anymore! Too bad Leon came to stop them. It would have been nice if Namine was able to get her revenge a little longer.

Hmn, about Roxas and his memory, I'm still not sure. There's a possibility that he's feeling weary when he's with Sora because he could somehow feel something different from the keyblade master; like there's a feeling of connection between them (like how you put it ^_^). Hehehe, yeah! Sora definitely should fight for Namine! Both of them deserves to be happy!

**AnnoCat-** Hehehe, yup, I'm a Filipino too! I'm glad you're hooked with Somine again! Glad this story was able to help bring your fondness back for them!

**poohbearlover95-** Hehehe, I'm addicted to writing this fic as well so I'm definitely writing more.

**blademaster5-** Thanks for reviewing. Hope to hear more from you again!

**mustizzie1992-** Hehehe, I'm sorry but it seems that you'll have to wait before I can answer your questions. Don't worry, everything will be clear soon, so no worries!


	12. Chapter: A Distressing Confession

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts officially belongs to Square Enix.

**Sapphira-hime: **Hiya my awesome readers! Your authoress Sapphira-hime here! We are halfway done the story. I must say, that's quite sad since it would mean farewell to Scarlet Temperament…sob…sob…sob. But don't worry, I'm starting to write another fic for them. Yes! Sora and Namine's legacy will not stop with just one story! If you're interested to know what my next story is about, you can check it out in my profile. Oh! This chapter might be a little surprising for you, so be prepared! We are about to enter the climax, which will be soon! Enjoy reading!

**Special Thanks to:** My amazing beta-reader, **ClanCrusher**! Scarlet Temperament wouldn't be this successful without his help. I owe all of this to him.

* * *

**Scarlet Temperament**

**Chapter 12: A Distressing Confession**

**By: Sapphira-hime**

* * *

_Tell me, what should I do if everything I __believe__ in starts to fall apart?_

* * *

Have you ever been woken up by being splashed with a bucket cold water? Well, take that bucket and replace it with an Olympic sized swimming pool and you'll get the gist of what I've been feeling lately.

Of course, where I'm standing right now, I'd welcome being drowned in the deepest depths of the ocean. I really don't think I could survive another minute if I had to stay in this doomed, farfetched, and somewhat absurd scenario. Was I really such a horrible person that I warranted being picked on by fate?

**Flashback**

It had already been two months since Roxas and Sora's birthday; and during that time frame, life had been peaceful and I dare say, contenting. Sora and I have gotten closer, more so than I expected. He continued to wait for me in front of the gate of Twilight Academy every morning and walked me home after our classes. He was enthusiastically welcomed by Pence, Hayner, and Olette in our group, much to the dislike of the students who wanted Mr. Magical Boy for themselves, and even aunt Tifa was delighted when I introduced Sora to her and insisted that he visit us from time to time.

Unfortunately, my brother, Roxas, seemed not to be fond of our guest. He always had a look of anxiety and protectiveness on his face whenever Sora was around. He almost never left my side, not even allowing Sora to come close to me. I chuckled, thinking that he was just being protective. After all, it was not every day that some gorgeous rich guy came to visit his sister.

"Namine, are you sure your friends will come here?" aunt Tifa asked, disrupting my train of thoughts.

"Yep, they'll come," I answered her, smiling. I was happy to have the opportunity to spend a beautiful Saturday with the people I love. Aunt Tifa told us just a few days ago that we were going to the park to have fun together because it had been a while since we last had a picnic. "Olette just called and said that they stopped by a parlor to buy a box of salty ice cream but they are on their way now."

I felt Roxas's arms circling to mine when he heard the mention of salty ice cream. I could tell without looking that the mere thought of the sweet was enough to make him excited.

"Hayner and the rest knew that you'd like those," I told him while ruffling his golden brown hair playfully. Roxas gave me a happy grin.

"How about Sora, did you invite him?" aunt Tifa questioned, a mild look of interest on her expression. I felt my heart skip at the mention of his name. Strange, no matter how many times this heart jumping thing had happened, I never seemed to get used to it.

"Of course I did," I told her, crossing my arms to my chest while attempting to hide the faint blush that was forming on my cheeks. "How can I not? You've been bugging me to invite him these past few days."

Aunt Tifa gave me an odd smile, she seemed amused.

"Yeah, like I'd believe that," she retorted, smirking. "If I knew better, he was the first person who entered your mind when I told you to invite your friends."

"Th-That's not true!" I answered defensively, this time, unable to conceal the blush on my face. "I just thought that it would be rude not to invite him."

"Plus, you also thought that you wouldn't have a good time in the park if your mind was on him the whole time," aunt Tifa added, her beautiful face smirking more. "Namine, why can't you just admit that you wanted Sora to come here with us? It's not that bad."

I hated it when aunt Tifa always managed to voice the thing that I didn't want to admit myself. What she said was true. I knew that I would have spent my time thinking about Sora if I didn't invite him to the park. _Where is he? Did he eat yet? What is he doing right now? _Heck, my worst query would probably be, _Is he thinking about me?_

I couldn't believe I started thinking about what normal girls thought about guys. I really wasn't the type to ask such cheesy questions. Goodness! Romance wasn't even my favorite genre!

"Fine, I'll say it. I like spending my time with Sora," I uttered, trying to sound insincere but failing miserably. I stared at aunt Tifa, who surprisingly had an unreadable expression, her mouth slightly open. What? Did that admission astound her that much? My eyes suddenly went wide when I heard the following words while my aunt simply chuckled…

"Me too, I love spending my time with you," another voice answered behind my back. I immediately shut my mouth, almost wanting to smack myself for what I just said. Of all the people who could possibly hear me, why did it have to be him? No wonder aunt Tifa had that smirk on her face. I slowly turned to the newcomer, not sure how to react.

"Sorry if I'm late," Sora apologized timidly, chuckling. "I hope I'm not disturbing your family time together."

"Not one bit," aunt Tifa assured him cheerfully while motioning him to sit on the warm yellow mattress placed on the grass. "Actually, I've been looking forward to meeting you today. There are so many things I want to ask you, if you don't mind."

Now that confused me. What possible questions did my aunt have? I was sure that Sora and her conversed a lot whenever he visited our home.

"Not at all," Sora replied with a smile. "By the way, Tifa, thank you for inviting me today."

"It's not me who you should be thanking," Tifa informed, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "Namine was the one who wanted you to come the most."

I held back my tongue to correct my aunt, not wanting to act rude. A wave of heat ran to my face as she talked. I can't believe she was embarrassing me in front of Sora.

"Namine, thank you," Sora uttered, softly smiling at me. "I'm glad you invited me."

I hurriedly turned my gaze away from him, embarrassed. Did Sora have any idea how much his words were affecting me? His alluring features were already enough to make me think of nothing else and now he was saying things that just made me mull over him more. I didn't miss the handsomeness of his face when he arrived. He looked like a celestial being brought down to earth. I resisted the urge to touch his soft spiky brown hair and stare at his blue mesmerizing ocean orbs as I glanced at him. Who would have thought that someone as gorgeous as him was sitting beside a nerdish girl like me?

"I-It's nothing," I answered while trying to regain my composure. "You're my friend so it's natural that I want to spend time with you."

For some reason, there was a hint of hurt in his eyes as I said those words but I wasn't too sure because it was only a quick glimpse. Maybe I was just imagining things.

"Are you sure you don't mind going with us?" I asked hesitantly. "I'm sorry if suddenly invited you just this morning. I hope I didn't interrupt your schedule."

"Namine, you were never a bother to me," Sora assured, smiling more. I did not have any clue how warm my face was or why I was even blushing in the first place. Sometimes, I wondered why Sora was the only person who had this much effect on me. "Namine, do you mind going with me tonight? There's something I have to te-"

Sora was cut off when I felt a hug from my back, immediately recognizing Roxas's figure. His arms were place protectively around me as he stared at Sora.

"Roxas what's wrong?" I asked confusedly. "Do you want to play?" He didn't reply and continued staring at Sora.

"Hey Roxas," Sora greeted nicely, "Let's play soccer when Pence and Hayner arrives." My brother's hold had just gotten tighter when he spoke. I wonder why he didn't like Sora. Roxas had the same reaction when they first met in school. I glanced at Sora lightly whose face seemed to look a bit anxious.

"Roxas, let's go and wait for Hayner and the rest at the entrance," said aunt Tifa, motioning my brother to come with her. Roxas was about to gesture a protest when I gave him an assuring look.

"Go ahead. I'm sure Hayner, Pence, and Olette will be glad to see you waiting for them," I encouraged. Roxas sighed in defeat and skeptically took aunt Tifa's hand.

"I wonder why he doesn't like you," I mumbled while watching the two leave for the entrance. Sora slightly froze when he heard what I said and looked away. "It's not like he's met you before."

"I'm sure we'll get along someday," said Sora, who sounded uncertain with his words. I just nodded in agreement and probably thought of the same.

"What were you about to say before?" I asked, not forgetting our previous conversation.

"It's nothing," Sora answered, suddenly changing his mind. "I'll ask you next time."

"Okay, if that's what you want," I murmured. I was a bit disappointed. I didn't miss the part when he asked me to go out with him tonight. I was half expecting that I could spend time with him…alone.

"Hey guys!" I heard Hayner shouting excitedly. I looked in their direction and saw them running toward us with Roxas and aunt Tifa behind. "Sorry if we're late."

"We had to drag Hayner out of his bed and it took us a while," Olette teased while Pence chuckled at the back.

"No, we had to stop by to buy some ice cream," Hayner answered defensively, frowning. We just laughed at his expression and started talking happily, enjoying each other's time. After a short while, Hayner, Pence, Roxas, and Sora started playing soccer with me as their referee while Olette helped aunt Tifa prepare our food. Our day was getting along pretty well and we were all enjoying.

If only that had lasted until the end of our picnic…

* * *

"When are you planning to tell her?" Tifa asked while watching Pence and Hayner joke with each other near a huge tree. She frowned, it was such a nice day. She couldn't help but be a little mad at herself for opening such a topic, of all times. But what could she do? It was not every day that she got the chance to talk to the keyblade master alone. "We don't have much time left."

An unwelcoming silence passed for a minute before her companion spoke, uncertainty in his voice.

"Tifa, I do-don't know how to begin," Sora started, sighing. He had been trying to confess to Namine for a while now but he always failed. "Every time I tried telling Namine of the truth I just end up not doing it. I never thought it'd be this hard."

"You're afraid of losing her…again."

Sora stared at Tifa, a bit startled. The beautiful brunette did not think twice of pointing out his exact fear.

"Is being afraid bad?" Sora retorted in a low voice, trying to keep his emotions intact. "Because I can't help but feel this dread every time I look at her."

"Sora, it's alright," Tifa answered softly, "the reason why the keyblade chose you as its master is because even when you have fear, you still manage to turn it to your greatest strength." All of them knew the hardships and adventures Sora had gone through while saving the worlds from the darkness and despite that he didn't falter, even when he realized that he had lost Namine.

"Namine may not want to see me again after I tell her everything," Sora murmured solemnly. "That's why, Tifa, please take care of her after that."

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked with a frustrated voice. "Are you planning to let everything fall to pieces?"

"Namine will stop me once she knows the truth," Sora told her, smiling sadly. Tifa clenched her fist tightly. The finale of their absurd plan was the reason why Riku desperately wanted to stop Sora. A future that none of them could prevent from happening. "Because Namine is not the type of girl who allows people to dis-" Sora and Tifa's conversation was cut off when they heard Olette's voice calling worriedly to them.

"Olette, what's wrong?" Hayner asked, who ran to Sora and Tifa's direction as well.

"Ro-Roxas a-and Nam-i-Namine," Olette started while trying to catch her breath from running. "So-Something bad happened."

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked urgently, not liking where this was going.

"H-He's there to get Roxas," Olette finished, her hands still on her knees for support. "And Namine is trying to stop him."

Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Tifa glanced at Sora who immediately left, not bothering to hear the rest of the story.

"Is it Riku?" Pence asked anxiously, aware how much impact the guy had on Sora.

Olette slowly shook her head, wondering how this person would affect their plans.

"Worse."

**End of Flashback**

* * *

I knew that allowing Sora to enter my life would have consequences and complications but I never expected it to be this much.

"Namine, don't act like that. Can't you remember the times we spend together?" A guy with long reddish hair asked with a smirk. "It hurts to know that you can't remember me."

I glared at the person who had suddenly interrupted our game. I was playing soccer alone with Roxas while the others rest when suddenly this guy appeared out of nowhere and began conversing with my brother and me, calling himself Axel like it was supposed to mean something to us. I looked down at my waist where Roxas's arms were protectively encircled around me.

"You too Roxas," Axel added, whose voice sounded more awkward when he talked to my brother. "I can't believe you forget about me again."

What was this guy saying? It was like he was repeating Riku's words when I first encountered him. What did they mean about not remembering? Heck, what confused me more was why Axel included Roxas. My brother did not have anything to do with my relationship with Sora.

Roxas just stared at Axel intently and for the first time, I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He slowly released his hold on me and tried to step forward to Axel.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked, trying to stop my brother. Roxas grimly turned his head toward me and whispered…

"A-xe-Axel."

The red-haired man and I were both astounded when we heard Roxas spoke, especially me. For the last four years, this was the first time Roxas spoke, and I wasn't sure how to react or what to feel.

Axel grinned happily and hurriedly went to Roxas to hug his small body.

"Ooh! So you do still remember me!" Axel uttered enthusiastically while hugging my brother.

"I-it's been a while Axel," Roxas continued speaking, which amazed me more. Who was this Axel? How did he manage to make my brother speak in less than ten minutes?!

"Let go of my brother jerk!" I shouted, pulling Roxas away from him. Axel unconsciously released my brother from his hold and seemed more stunned with my words.

"B-Brother?" Axel asked unbelievingly as he stared at the two of us. "Since when were you two related?" I felt my stomach tighten with his question. My answer should have been obvious. Roxas and I had been siblings since we were born but somehow, there was something meaningful behind Axel's query.

"Are you stupid? We were born from the same parents," I retorted, despite having doubts about my own words.

"Hmn, I see, so this is the plan I heard them talking about," Axel mumbled, observing the two of us. "Well, you do look like siblings but Sora would have been a better match for Roxas."

"What?" I asked, not understanding a thing he said. This guy knew Sora as well?

"Duh, isn't it obvious?" Axel asked while rolling his eyes. "Can't you see the resemblance between those two?"

I held my gaze on my brother who was now looking down on the ground. Of course, I noticed their similarities the first time I met Sora but I thought it was just a mere coincidence.

"J-just who are you?" I asked courageously in spite of the unwanted revelations. Axel smiled more with my question and seemed grateful to answer it.

"I'm Roxas's best friend, and I'm also a nobody like you two. Well, I guess not anymore since that guy and that wish…"

Roxas's best friend? A nobody? Guy? What did Axel mean? I knew all of Roxas's friends here in Twilight and Axel was not one of them.

"What do you mean by you used to be a nobody like us?" I decided to ask; systematically planning to get the answers I wanted by starting with this question. I could hear my conscience stopping me from inquiring but I didn't take heed of the warning. I was determined to know the answer to all these absurd happenings that surrounded me.

"Well, nobodies are beings without a heart, no emotions whatsoever," Axel began explaining while taking a stick and drawing pictures in the soft soil. "We were born from people with strong hearts who ended losing theirs to the darkness and became heartless." I was about to asked what the heartless were but Axel beat me up to it.

He drew another being which greatly resembled the black creatures I saw last time beside a figure which he called 'us' nobodies.

"The heartless are born from the darkness of the hearts of people. So as long as there is darkness, the heartless will remain forever." This time, Axel drew an image of a big heart and started explaining again.

"Unlike the heartless, we nobodies have greater knowledge and power, thus were able to form an organization called _Organization XIII_. You, Roxas, and I were all members of this organization. The group's purpose was to find Kingdom Hearts and acquire the only thing that was preventing us from feeling emotions. The _heart._"

I ignored my shallow breathings and the tight grip in my heart as I continued listening to Axel's explanations.

"However, the heartless too wanted to acquire Kingdom Hearts and thus, a conflict started between us. Many different worlds vanished along with its people due to the darkness made by the heartless, but we nobodies could care less about that. And so, the balance of the universe was wavering, and if that continued, all the worlds will disappear. No more humans would live."

I gasped at the result of the fight between the two sides and couldn't help but wonder what happened. Roxas held my hand tightly as we listened to Axel. I looked confused but he was still looking down on the ground.

"But, amidst the war going, a certain someone appeared to stop the fight and bring back all the worlds that disappeared and in the end, he succeeded. He was really strong, probably the most powerful. Heck, he even defeated me," Axel informed, smirking.

There was this feeling of gratefulness and admiration inside me as I thought of the hero who managed to stop all the fights. He must have been really something to be able to withstand all of those horrible things that happened.

"And then, after I was defeated, I wasn't sure what happened next. I wasn't expecting to be able to open my eyes again but I did." Axel uttered while pondering. "What was more unbelievable was when I felt a beating heart inside my chest," he continued. I could see the happiness on his face of what happened to him. "I later investigated and learned that after the war ended, that savior made a wish to give all the nobodies a heart. Awesome, right?"

Well, if what Axel said was true then that someone was really amazing.

"But I also found out that this heart isn't permanent yet. Another payment is needed in order for us not to disappear," Axel informed us. "Until now, I wasn't sure what that payment was."

I closed my eyes, wondering if I should believe him. There was no way such a story could be true. How could Roxas and I be nobodies? Would that mean that we really weren't blood related? I immediately dismissed the thought. But…if what Axel said was true then did that mean that we'll disappear again? I shivered at that question.

"Oh, and by the way, this person is called the keyblade master."

I could feel my knees weakening at the last word two words of Axel's statement. I remembered hearing those same terms from Riku and at that time he was referring to…

"Namine!"

I really wanted to disappear now. It seemed that whatever troubles I encountered, this boy was always involved.

"Yo! Keyblade master! Long time no see!" Axel greeted cheerfully.

"Axel?" Sora asked, surprised. "How did you get here?"

"Well, I asked that Merlin guy what happened to you and he thought that I could help with the plan, so he sent me to where you guys are," Axel explained. "Got that memorized?"

Sora's body stiffened when his eyes landed on the drawings that were portrayed on the ground, immediately understanding what had just happened.

"Na-Namine," Sora whispered, hesitance in his tone.

"Don't you dare mention my name," I warned menacingly, fury surrounding my body. How could Sora keep all these secrets from me? I was certain now that Axel may have been telling me the unwanted fact, judging from Sora's expression. "Everything that I learned just now…it's the truth isn't?"

Sora clenched his fist tightly, his eyes staring clearly at mine. I turned my gaze away from him, not wanting to witness the look of regret on his face.

So it was the authentic reality indeed.

Riku was right. This was just absurd. Now I understood why he told me that I wasn't suppose to exist in the first place.

"How many more lies are you not telling me?" I asked him, pure hurt and hatred in my eyes. I couldn't think of any reason why Sora didn't tell me the truth. Why would he even care if the reality would hurt me? "Tell me keyblade master, do you enjoy making fun of me? Do I look that entertaining to you?"

I never felt so degraded. My entire years, my entire life, my memories, were all just a lie made by Sora.

How could he do that to me?

"Nami-"

"I said don't mention my name!" I shouted fumingly. I was burning with anger. I didn't even know how to calm myself any longer. "I do not deserve an acknowledgement from a high and almighty hero such as you," I said mockingly.

It hurt. My heart was hurting from this torment Sora had caused. I chose to trust him with my whole life, believing that there was nothing that could come between us but I was wrong. I wasn't an original human to begin with.

For the most part, this was the main reason why I was so freaking angry. This confession had just made me realize how impossible it was for me to be by his side. How could I foolishly think that I could be with Sora?

I suddenly felt a throbbing pain in my head as I saw different flashes of pictures in my mind. I could feel the darkness surrounding me as I heard voices echoing in the background. My eyes deliberately closed as one image of a smiling gorgeous blue eyed boy remained in my consciousness.

Everything was clear to me now.

Sora and I were not meant for each other…

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**Animelover09-** I'm glad you like the story! Hope you'll continue supporting it ^_^

**Digimon Fantic-** I'm glad you liked Sora and Namine's scenes!!

**jugularpiercer-** Hehehe, supposed to be, their relationship should be getting on the next level but with Axel now on the scene, I doubt that's possible. Wah…poor Sora, I wonder how he'll take all this?

**butterflylavender- **Yep! Sora deserved some love from Namine! Sorry if it took me a while to update. My beta-reader and I have been busy lately, lol. Thanks for the wait.

**SecretAgent99-** It seems Namine's memories are slowly returning, that's why she remembers Sora's birthday.

**Demon2Angel-** Thank you so much for the compliment! That made me smile! I will work harder to get you more addicted to this story, lol. ^_^

**SapphireYuki-Sama-** Hahaha, Kairi is yet to appear in the story. I wonder how it will affect everyone though…

**adorabletheodore-** Sorry if it took me a while to update. I tried my best to update A.S.A.H.P (As soon as humanly possible), lol ^_^.

**NaminexSora lover-** There are so many revelations in this chapter! Now, Namine knows the truth! And it seemed Roxas knew it all along! Poor Sora, I wonder what he'll do now. He didn't expect Axel to show up so suddenly! After all the sacrifices that he had done for Namine, I wonder if everything will come into waste…worse, Namine may really hate him now.

**HitokiriHERO-** Thank you so much for your support! I'm glad you like the story so far! I'll try harder to make this story great ^_^

**hai.....-**hehehe, tapos na birthday mo babae.

**Karin Ochibi-chan-** Yup! It's nice to get in Sora's head once in a while. I had a hard time writing his thoughts though…hahaha. I felt like I have to know him better before I write down his feelings. Hey, you deserve all the praises as an author. Your works are after all the ones which inspired me to begin writing. The way you expressed their feelings made me want to write about their emotions as well and know the characters more. I wouldn't be a writer right now if it weren't for you. Thank you so much for your advice! I'll keep those in my all the time! It really helped me be more confident with what I want to do and write.

By the way, I'm still eager to read the Somine chapter of your Love at First Write (I still haven't forgotten that ^_^) and your Black Hearts is on my number one must read fics right now!! Hopefully, that time will be soon!

**kairitheseventhprincessofheart-** hehehe, I'm sure Roxas is cute when he's a little boy! And yes! Hooray for Somine!!

**ManOfSteele****-** Hahaha, I'll try my best to update as much as I could. I want to finish this story too and find out what will happen in the end!! Hope to hear more from yah!


	13. Torrent of Emotions

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts officially belongs to Square Enix.

**Sapphira-hime: **Hiya! I guess all of you were surprise with the twist! I hope you enjoyed it! This chapter will be…hmn, how should I put it? It's like a climax but at the same time not…lol, I guess for me at least. Well, the tone here will be more different than the previous chapter so don't expect Axel and some action for now, neh? That will most likely be on the next chapter. Hope you like this though. Enjoy reading my wonderful readers!

**Special Thanks to:** My amazing beta-reader, **ClanCrusher**! Scarlet Temperament wouldn't be this successful without his help. I owe all of this to him. Of course, a special thanks too to one of my awesome readers, **Karin Ochibi-chan** for the theme song of this chapter. It gave me great ideas on how to write this new posted entry.

* * *

_Opening Theme Song: Fall to Pieces by Avril Lavigne_

_

* * *

_

**Scarlet Temperament**

**Chapter 13: Torrent of Emotions**

**By: Sapphira-hime

* * *

**

_Would you be able to bear to lose _

_the person who has given you his everything?

* * *

_

**(-Namine-)**

I could feel Olette's worried voice calling out to me pleadingly as I stirred a little while trying to force my eyes to open and welcome the intruding light. My body did not feel like waking up but my mind was forcing me to return to reality, which, if possible, I wished to never face again.

"Namine! Namine! Are you alright?" my best friend asked, her voice full of anxiety.

"Wh-where am I?" I asked confusedly as different thoughts started going off in my head. My mind was blurry and I could barely make out what Olette was saying. "Wha-what happened?"

"You collapsed during the picnic," Olettle informed immediately while sitting on my side.

"W-why? I inquired again. It seemed the pain in my head wouldn't allow me to remember what happened.

"Just stay on the bed," Olette ordered while gently pushing me back on the soft mattress.

I obeyed Olette and tried to relax and ease the throbbing pain. Slowly, I attempted to welcome the many images that were trying to intrude my mind.

"I-It hurts," I mumbled, unconsciously holding my head with my two hands. Thousands of pictures suddenly came crashing into my mind as I cried in agony.

"Aerith, we need to do something," I heard my aunt Tifa tell someone.

"I don't know. It seems all her memories are starting to come back," a soft spoken lady answered.

_Memories? _I asked myself as different images continued to flow in my consciousness. There was a picture of a white room which greatly resembled the place in my dreams. Then, the scene changed and now, I could see these black-clothed people, Axel was with them.

I saw Axel run toward someone, or rather after someone. I gasped when I immediately recognized the gold spiky hair of another black-clothed person. My deduction didn't disappoint me when the person looked back at Axel's direction. I gripped my head painfully as Roxas's image lured in my mind. He looked older than the brother I took care of and for some strange reason; seemed lost and solemn.

Before I could start comprehending the situation, the image suddenly changed again. My breathing stopped for a moment as I locked eyes with a handsome boy. My eyes were staring wide as the memory began to move like a motion picture. I continued watching in my mind as he fought with another black-clothed person.

I hurriedly held my hand to him when he was thrown away by the strong strike of his opponent as if I was there. I was stunned when he stood again and resumed his fighting stance.

"I will protect Namine," he uttered as their weapons collided in a loud clash. I felt my body freeze as all the images began to make sense.

It couldn't be…

"Namine! Namine! Get a hold of yourself!" I heard Squall urgently calling to me.

I jerked back to reality and realized that I was facing a handful of people. I felt a wet substance fall on my cheeks as the truth finally hit me.

"A-All of yo-you," I whispered, not bothering to wipe my tears away. The images I saw were my memories and everyone I knew in Twilight were in them. "H-How could you keep this from me?"

I remembered everything, Kingdom Hearts, the Heartless, Organization XIII, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Riku, my brother Roxas and the people from _his_ memories.

I remembered it all.

"Wh-Why? Answer me!" I demanded as I watched their solemn expressions. My aunt Tifa, Squall, Yuffie-sensei, Hayner, and the rest were all lies. Our relationships didn't truly exist. I had neither a family nor anyone who I could call as close as to a friend. I was nothing but the white witch who was forced to erase and play with the keyblade master's memories. I was the one who made him forget about his most important person.

…a horrible being, that was what I was.

"This is all my fault so please don't blame them." I carefully turned towards the owner of the voice, not sure how to face him. "Will you please leave us?" he asked everyone, his blue ocean orbs never leaving mine.

"Hey, are you sure?" a tall blonde man asked, obviously looking reluctant.

"Cloud, I need to do this on my own," he uttered. I wanted to smirk at the irony of the situation. Cloud and the girl Aerith my aunt Tifa was talking to were his supposed parents in Twilight. I could feel everyone's eyes giving me a last glance before exiting the huge and beautiful French style room. I refrained from looking at them, afraid that it might just hurt me more.

Now that I knew the truth, would I lose everything? Roxas, aunt Tifa, my friends, Squall, and the rest…what would become of our relationships? I could feel my body shaking with those thoughts as they left one by one. But what worried me the most was him. What now? Would I completely lose the person that I had deceived in Castle Oblivion?

"Hate me."

I stared at his alluring eyes as he spoke the moment we were alone. It took me a few seconds before my mind analyzed what he just said.

Hate him? Heck he did not have to tell me that.

"I know I'm selfish. Everything I do just hurts you," Sora continued, clenching his fist. "I'm horrible aren't I?"

"You are," I said without thinking twice, my voice cold. "After all, who in the world would make this kind of lie? How could someone stay quiet when the person he was with was not meant to exist in the first place? Not to mention she wasn't human to begin with." I continued sarcastically. "I must say, you amuse me keyblade master."

"It's Sora," he corrected, clearly disliking the way I addressed him.

Silence engulfed the room as we continued gazing at each other. There were so many things I wanted to say and yet as I looked at Sora, my mind couldn't think of anything but to run to him and never let him go.

"Tell me, how?" I asked, preparing to know the truth. "How did you give us nobodies the chance to have a heart?" It was unreal. I never thought the time would come when the nobodies would succeed in attaining a beating heart.

"To tell you the truth, I never thought being the keyblade master would give me so many privileges," Sora began, trying to sound casual but failing. I could feel the exhaustion in his voice. "No wonder so many people were desperate to get their hold on me and the keyblade."

I remained silent and continued to listen. What did Sora mean by people after him? Didn't the fight end already before I went back to Kairi's body?

"People from different worlds learned about the powers of the keyblade so they tried to seek me," Sora explained understandingly, as if reading my mind. "I guess that was one of the reasons why Cloud, Leon, King Mickey, and everyone else would always visit me from time to time. Donald and Goofey wouldn't even leave my side."

I almost flinched at what Sora said. Sora had never stopped fighting, even after the war. It must have been hard for him.

"You may think it's strange but I actually appreciated the fights, it kept me busy and helped me forget about the things that I didn't want to think of," Sora informed, smiling halfheartedly. I felt a tinge of pain in my chest as I heard him laugh. It was lonely. This was not the same person who had forgiven me for my misdeeds in Castle Oblivion. "It was one of the ways that helped me forget about you."

I stared at him in disbelief. Did I hear him right? What did Sora mean by _'it made him forget about me'_? Why would he want to forget about me when I had erased his memories about Castle Oblivion?

I gave Sora a confused look, not understand what he was implying.

"After defeating Xemnas, I returned to Destiny Island. I thought my life would be back to normal, but I was wrong. I kept dreaming about you but at the time, I didn't remember who you were…at least until Merlin was able to regain my memories," Sora informed, answering my passive question for the second time. "And when I did, I never thought that the short time we spent together in Castle Oblivion would mean so much to me."

Was I really hearing this? How could Sora cherish all those lies?

"You promised me that we'd meet again, but you weren't there when I woke up," Sora continued, his eyes full of sorrow. "I never realized that until I remembered you."

It was hard for me to believe what he said. During those times, Sora's heart was beating only for my other half and I took it from him.

_But that is not the truth for you, isn't?_ I heard my consciousness asking. _Because all those moments are memories that you have cherished with all your being._

That was true. I treasured every memory I had with Sora, even the fake ones, because he meant a lot to me. I did everything I could to see him smile again, even if those smiles were not for me. I asked for Diz and Riku's help to protect Sora while I returned his memories. I even asked Roxas to sacrifice his existence just to return Sora's memories. And for a whole year, I made it a habit to watch him sleep inside the pod, never tiring of staring at his serene face.

It was hard back then, especially when I had to force myself not to include my memories on his. I didn't want Sora to forget about me, but at the same time, I didn't want him to remember what I had done to him. I was torn between guilt and my selfish desires.

"I used one of the many privileges of being a keyblade master and asked Kingdom Hearts to bring you, Roxas, and everyone back to existence and make you human," Sora explained, summarizing the story. "I thought it was unfair that you were not given the chance to feel the sadness and joy of the world. None of you deserved to suffer and be an outcast to us."

"But you still lied to me, your good deeds don't change that fact," I told him, trying to hide the disbelief from what I just heard. I clenched my fist, trying to fight the torrent of emotions trying to burst inside of me. "You hurt me."

Another long silence lurked between us. I was doing the right thing. I deserved to be mad for being lied to. I had every reason to hate this boy in front of me and I wanted badly to do so. But could I really push away the person I wanted most?

"Would disappearing from your life ease your pain?" Sora asked in a whisper, his tone unknown. "Because I'm willing to do anything that would make you happy."

I closed my eyes, feeling the painful emotions brought on by Sora's words. How could he say such ridiculous things? How could he willingly give everything for my sake? Why was Sora so good to me? I couldn't understand him.

"You said you'd do anything?" I inquired, looking at him again. "Even if I take your life away?"

Sora gave me a small sad smile before nodding, "Anything."

"Then, come here," I ordered, motioning him to sit on the same bed.

He remained standing where he stood, obviously confused and gave me a questioning look.

"You said you'll do anything, right?" I repeated coldly, a stern look on my face. "Then come here." Sora walked to me, a bit reluctantly. He quietly sat beside me and continued giving me a confused look. I slowly turned to his side and gave him a cold stare, my decision made.

"Hug me."

"E-Eh?" Sora asked, incredulity in his tone.

"Don't make me repeat myself," I warned with a determined look. Sora slowly went closer to my side until he was only a few inches away from me.

"Namine, I'm sorry…for hurting you," Sora said softly as he stared at me. And with that, he encircled his arms on my waist and embraced my body. I closed my eyes and inhaled Sora's sweet scent. "I-I didn't tell you because I'm scared of losing you again."

"You know, I'm really mad. Furious to be exact," I told him as I hugged the same boy I used to draw in my white room. "After all those awful things that I had done to you, you still defended me and even went as far as giving me a heart. I'm disgusted with myself."

"Nam-" Sora tried to interrupt but I didn't allow him.

"Tell me, what did I do to deserve a person like you?" I couldn't understand it. I was a nobody who corrupted Sora's memories and yet here he was, apologizing when he didn't do anything wrong but wished for my happiness. "It should have been the opposite. It's me who you're supposed to hate."

I still remember that time, when the Organization asked me to play with the keyblade master's chain of memories. I didn't want to but I had no other options but to obey. I didn't expect anything extraordinary to happen at that time. I didn't know that some cruel order would change my life so much because the moment I explored Sora's memories…I fell in love with him.

Strange right? For a nobody to be in love. It was the truth though because I felt the longing of wanting to meet him…to be with him. It took all my strength to push the yearnings away and make him remember her again, my other half, because I knew that I was not the one in Sora's heart.

"You told me to hate you. You asked me if I wanted to make you disappear from my life," I informed Sora as I felt his warm breath on my neck. "Do you plan on hurting me again?"

"Namine, I thought it was for the best…"

"Besides, how can you hate the person you love? How can you tell him to disappear from your life when all you want is to be with him forever?" I continued, not letting Sora finish his words.

Sora suddenly looked at me, surprised with my statement.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" I asked, smirking even though I already knew that rejection would be the next words from him. Sora is Kairi's after all. "I love you idiot." Sora lied to me but that didn't change my feelings for him. I could have hated him and pushed him away but in the end, would that truly make me happy? I didn't think I could bear not to be with him anymore…especially now.

"I may be a nobody and I know that I'm not the person you want, but still, just knowing your existence, that's enough for me," I told him smiling. I had wanted to tell him those words before I put him back to sleep, but my lacked of confidence had stopped me.

"I don't remember saying that I don't love you back," Sora whispered in my ears lovingly, hugging me tighter. "I thought I was never going to hear those words from you. Ever."

Now it was my turn to be stunned. That was impossible…Sora loving me back was only a dream.

"Bu-But how about Kairi?" I asked in disbelief. "Isn't she the one in your heart?"

"I thought she was but I realized that I was mistaken when I met you," Sora told me, burying his head in my hair. "Kairi is like a sister to me."

"Th-that can't be…how can you fall in love with someone like me?" I continued inquiring. I saw his memories with my other half and even if I didn't have a heart, I could tell with one look that Sora was in love with her.

"Would this explain everything?"

"Huh? What do you mea-" I was unable to continue when Sora captured my lips in surprise. I could feel my tears flowing as I returned his soft gentle kiss without hesitation.

"Why are you crying?" Sora asked worriedly when he broke away. "Namine, I'm sorry if I didn't ask for your permission."

"No, that's not it," I informed him, giving him a smile. "I'm just so happy that I couldn't contain my emotions."

I wasn't sure what was going to happen after this. I knew that my life wouldn't be the same anymore. I still had a lot of questions to asked Sora but that could wait. All that mattered now was that he was with me.

Sora smiled lovingly and put his forehead against mine, our nose touching.

"I love you Namine."

**To be Continued…

* * *

**

**Demon2Angel****-** I'm really glad you like all the twist in the previous chapter. I hope you're not disappointed with this new entry since it seemed I ignored the entire climax in the previous chapter but that's not true! The climax will continue on the following chapters probably on the next update so please look forward to it.

**SapphireYuki-Sama-** Hehe, yup! Roxas finally talked! But I think he has some explaining to do to Namine, don't you agree? Lol.

**Craxuan-** I will surely read this manga "Pastel" since I think it's a great story and the fact that you're the one who recommended it to me ^_^ Glad to hear from you again!

**Karin Ochibi-chan-** Hey! It's been a while! I guess we've been both busy, neh? Well, I'll never get tired of saying this but, I am still 100% looking forward to your next chapter of Love at First Write and your Black Hearts, no pressure though. I'm willing to wait. Hope everything is going well with you. My life is getting more hectic each day and I could barely write so forgive me for this short reply. I hope this would be the last short reply because I really want to tell you so many things! Oh, thank you so much for the songs! It really inspired me to write this chapter and gave me some great ideas! Arigato Karin-chan!

**poohbearlover95-** I'm sorry if updating took so long. Unfortunately, both my beta and I are busy but we are determined to finish this story until the end so don't worry. Hahaha…I guess you don't have to feel bad for Sora now, huh? Well, at least for now…lol ^_^

**ManOfSteele-** Hey, I'm sorry if I haven't been able to send you a PM like you asked me to. I'll try next time ^_^ when I get the chance. I'm glad you like the twist. More of Axel will be seen on the next chapter so stay tuned!

**SecretAgent99-** Hahaha…Roxas speaking is definitely an absolute shock.

**someone prettier than you!!-** hahaha…asa…hindi umabot ng December ang next update ko.

**Animelover09-** Hey, I definitely need you to give me some evil ideas for the following chapters. I'll PM you once I get the chance to talk to you about it. Hope you would not mind helping ^_^ Thank you so much for your unending support!

**NaminexSora lover-** I'm glad nothing serious happened to you. I was wondering too when you haven't reviewed the previous chapter for a while but I knew you haven't given up on me so don't worry about it. I have faith in you! Yep! Now that Roxas talked and Axel showed up, things will be much more complicated. Especially now that Namine remembers everything! How will things turn for her and Roxas? Hahaha…I'm still thinking about it until now since I can't make up my mind.

**jugularpiercer-** Hahaha…honestly, I barely escaped from the previous hurtful situation. I almost thought I made a bad timing writing the twist but I'm glad everything worked out fine. P.S I missed your reviews ^_^

**Dark x Rose13-** WOW!! Honestly, I'm out of words from your reviews. I'm positively overwhelmed by your praises!! Thank you so much! You inspired me to write more and do better! I'm so glad to have a reader like you! I'll do my best not to disappoint you with this story. Again, thank you so much for reviewing most of my chapters! I really appreciate it. I hope I can continue hearing from you from now on because that will really make me happy! ^_^

**Achalys-** Hahaha…sorry…but you must understand, Namine forgot about her old self so it's quite expected that she would act different, lol ^_^ Hope you'll still like the story despite Namine's OOCness. Arigato!


End file.
